Red vs Blue: Season 10
by BentleyGirl
Summary: My thirteenth novelization of the Red vs. Blue series, telling the tale of the Reds and Blues' journey to find the Director and the concluding part of Project Freelancer's downfall. Please read my other stories to understand this part. Rated T for swearing and slight sexual innuendo
1. Revenants

**Hello again, faithful readers. Now, in case you didn't already know, the chaps at Rooster Teeth have just last week released their teaser trailer for Red vs. Blue: Season 11, which is coming out on June 14th. If you haven't seen it, just go to their website or look it up on YouTube. But I digress, there's still one more season to do before I'm officially caught up.**

**Just like the last season, this one has two storylines so the story has been divided as such. One will have the usual Red vs. Blue nonsense which follows on from the last story, only this time I'm still calling him Epsilon, and again I'll be using Luke McKay's images to depict the guys without their helmets. The other has the concluding part of Project Freelancer's downfall, with never-before-seen appearances of AIs only mentioned in the previous series. As usual, any help with the CGI scenes will be greatly accepted, via reviews or Private Message.**

**Once again, I remind you that I do not own Halo or Red vs. Blue; they belong to their respective owners, blah, blah, blah.**

**So let's get cracking!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Revenants

_**FREELANCER CASE FILE 02.417**_

_**MANY YEARS AGO**_

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for, from the far distant system of Sanghelios – I hope I'm pronouncing that correctly – the bad boys of Grifball: TEAM HERETIC!"

The sport announcer's voice on the computer rang out across the surveillance room, almost drowning out the sounds of the other monitors that were scanning the surrounding area. The Insurrectionist soldier on duty only half-glimpsed the screens as he watched the latest game on the United Nations Sport Network, though he should be on alert.

Several months had passed since the mysterious Freelancers had invaded their city, murdered their high-ranking official Rhee Sebiel and stolen their most important find, the Sarcophagus. The leader of the Insurrectionists had warned them that the Freelancers might attack again and told them to keep an eye out for any unusual activity, though some people had a lot more on their minds.

With a yawn, the soldier stretched his arms back, folded them behind his head and placed his feet on the desk as he watched the screen showing the players entering the Grifball field. "And your home planet favorites: Slip-"

Suddenly the screen began to buzz with static, flicking through several channels before stopping at the desktop. Then a soft electronic voice spoke up from next to the screen. "Excuse me."

The soldier jumped upright in his seat and turned to find a glowing green figure standing by the keyboard. The figure looked very similar to a Spartan-II super soldier only it was five inches tall and it looked very annoyed. "I hate to intrude, but you have not performed any work in the past 13 minutes and 42 seconds. That strikes me as rather inefficient."

"Oh, uh sorry," the soldier stammered, getting onto the computer. "I was just trying to, uh… yeah, how do you get a new window? You know, like the, you know, like a new window, what's the button thing for that, you know?"

"I believe the keys you are looking for are Alt-Tab."

"Oh yeah, thanks, little guy." The soldier pressed the buttons and the screen changed to show the depths of space. "Wait, who are you? You don't look like the normal holo-projection."

"That is because I am the AI designated as Delta, from Project Freelancer."

"Wait, you're from _Project_ Freelancer? I mean, aren't those… the bad guys?"

Delta gave a puzzled frown. "There is no need for name calling. I submit that Project Freelancer is neither good nor bad, much like your own forces. We are merely two groups dedicated to obtaining different results."

"Whoa, man," the soldier breathed. "That's… that's deep. It's like, it's like there's different universes but you know there's-"

Suddenly the soldier felt something grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his head back, and he found himself staring into the visor of a full-sized Spartan in tan armor with silver highlights.

"Don't encourage him," the Spartan warned. "He's already long-winded as it is." With that, he slammed the soldier's head into the console, knocking him out, and then flipped him off the chair.

"Thank _God_," he sighed, sitting down by the computer. "I thought you two would never stop chit-chatting."

"I'm not sure that was entirely necessary, Agent York," Delta scolded, folding his arms. "He seemed open to the logic I presented him. Perhaps he would have allowed us to carry out our mission."

"Sorry I knocked out your new friend," York muttered sarcastically. "Now you two will never get to have a beer together."

"I believe that would have been unlikely, regardless."

York rolled his eyes, flinching at his damaged left one, as he worked on cracking the lock. Only a short time had passed since he'd been assigned Delta. The Director of the Project, Doctor Leonard Church, had informed York that he'd been chosen to house Delta because they were both compatible. Sure, sometimes Delta's lengthy calculations bored him to tears but he had to admit that the functions in his armor, as well as his special healing unit, had greatly improved since he'd acquired the AI…

At last, he broke through the security protocols and a glowing blue light appeared in front of the vault door next to him. With a smile, he got up from the console and approached the door, rubbing his hands in anticipation. "Show time…"

As he set to work on the lock, the radio in his helmet switched on and the gentle Southern voice of the Director called out to him. "Come in, Agent York, are you in?"

"Yes, Sir," York replied. "This guys love their holographic locks. I'll let Delta take a peek in their system while I try to disable it manually." He glanced over his right shoulder. "You're up, D."

With a nod, Delta stepped up to the lock, placed his hand on it and disappeared, making the lock glow with a slight green tinge. "Curious."

"What's curious?" York asked. "That's code for 'bad', isn't it?"

"I have detected an anomaly inside of the system, something that is not supposed to be there. Diverting sub-routines to investigate…"

"Don't get too curious in there, I need your attention on this lock."

"Do not worry, Agent York. I have already rectified several instances where you would have tripped the alarm."

Just then, there was a loud groan behind him and York turned round to see the soldier struggling to his feet, looking very confused. "Ohhh, my head… Wait, what's going… Hey, give me back my leprechaun."

Thinking quickly, York kicked the chair back into the soldier's stomach, sending him sprawling to the ground unconscious.

"What was that, Delta?" the Director growled.

"Nothing, Sir," York fibbed, resuming his work on the lock.

"Agent, may I remind you that we are running short of time?"

At that moment, Delta reappeared on York's shoulder, his body glowing orange in panic. "Warning: an alarm has been remotely triggered."

"What?" York gasped. "By who?"

"They knew we were coming," the Director realized. "Agent York, abort intrusion immediately. We are moving to more direct measures."

"Wait, wait, wait, I can do this," York insisted, speeding up his work on the lock. "I can do this, just give me a moment, Sir."

Then the voice of the Freelancer Integrated Logistics and Security System spoke through his radio. "System online, Director. Awaiting your command."

"I agree with the Director," Delta said, his body fading back to green. "I have yet to see you successfully open a lock in the field, and this alarm will only hamper your progress."

"Okay, now don't you start in on me too," York warned. "You've been talkin' to Wash again, haven't you?"

"Agent York, we are out of time," the Director snapped. "I repeat, abort!"

"Target locked," FILSS announced.

At this, York paused. "Umm, what target is locked? What's the target?" He got no reply so he switched off his radio and turned to his AI. "Delta, what are they doing?"

"Taking more direct measures," Delta replied.

"You knew about this?"

Delta just shrugged. "Possibly."

York glanced around the room in a panic then he spotted the wall on his right beginning to smoke and glow orange then red, almost as if it was being heated up by some kind of laser or… He gasped then turned to glower at Delta who'd quickly vanished. "Why, you little green cockbite."

Suddenly the wall exploded in a burst of flame that sent York sprawling onto the ground. Then a loud wind whipped up and he felt himself being pulled along the floor. To his horror, he realized that all the air in the room was being sucked out through the hole in the wall into the cold harsh vacuum of space, along with anything that wasn't nailed down – including him! "WHOA!"

Quickly he grabbed hold of the console and clung on as tightly as he could. "Holy shit!"

But then the chair flew up and hit him in the chin then the soldier went right into the chair, causing York to lose his grip and sending them both tumbling into the starry, debris-strewn darkness of space…

* * *

_**UNSC ARCHIVES**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Standing next to Sarge and Caboose, Epsilon stared in stunned silence at the bluish-green Spartan who'd just entered the room. At first, he was unsure if he was imaging things, but then the Spartan removed her helmet and the moment he saw her pale face, her fiery red hair and her steely green eyes, his fears were completely confirmed. "Agent Carolina?! What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," Carolina replied. "I'm tracking the Director of Project Freelancer and you're my best bet for figuring out what hole he's hiding in."

"Hole, eh?" Sarge muttered. "You know, our buddy Donut was always talking about his holes, constantly trying to get people to look at them and what not."

"Come on, Sarge," Epsilon sighed. "He's dead now. He was shot, remember?"

"Oh, right. Probably has a few more holes in him, huh?" Sarge chuckled at his joke but then noticed that no one else was laughing. "What, too soon?"

"What's the appropriate amount of time to go by for that joke to be okay?"

"Ah, whatever, you big blue baby."

"Shut up, Sarge." Epsilon then turned to the bluish Freelancer. "What are you doing _alive_, Carolina? You're supposed to be **dead**. This is impossible."

"That's a funny thing to say, for a guy who's literally a ghost," Sarge retorted.

"Yeah, uh, actually he's not a ghost," Caboose butted in. "Um, he's a computer program. He gets holographically projected on our armor when he wants to talk to us."

"Seismographic computer programs?" Sarge shook his head with a chuckle. "Caboose, you say the craziest things sometimes. What an imagination on you."

"Yeah, I don't know what that first word means," Caboose admitted. "But it sounds the same. I will allow it."

Just then an explosion went off outside and another Spartan wearing cobalt-blue armor with yellow accents backed up into the room, firing an assault rifle in the opposite direction. "Hey, how are we doing in here?"

Epsilon looked up at that familiar voice and frowned. "Wash?"

At that, the Spartan turned and ran into the room. As he reached the group, he pulled off his helmet, revealing his pale face with black hair streaked with grey, a scar running across his forehead and his slightly shadowed, grey-green eyes. "You got Epsilon out, good. We can't hold them off much longer. They're not too happy about us breaking in."

"Let me see what I can do to help that." So saying, Carolina put her helmet back on, whipped out her battle rifle and charged out of the room.

Wash watched her leave with a slight humorless smile. "Heh, same old Carolina. I guess coming back from the dead doesn't change anybody."

Epsilon was still staring at the ex-Freelancer. "Washington, why are you wearing blue armor? Why are you wearing _my_ armor?"

Washington swapped a nervous look with Caboose. "Oh, um…"

"Oh yeah, yeah," Caboose murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.

Wash sheepishly scratched the side of his face. "They sort of used me to… replace you on Blue Team."

Epsilon's jaw dropped. "_Replace_ me?"

"I wouldn't really use the word 'replace'," Caboose put in. "But there's no word for 'Take over for you and make everything better almost immediately', so we just say replace."

"When did this happen?"

"Oh, do you remember when you went into the memory unit and then everyone was sad?"

"Yeah."

"It was right after that."

Epsilon's jaw dropped even further and his eyes boggled. "_Right after I left?!_"

"Well, it wasn't right after, you know, but you know it was like five or ten seconds."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Life is short, Epsilon," Caboose replied with a shrug. "We had to move on."

Epsilon's shoulders sagged in despair. "I think I just got dumped by Caboose. This is un-fucking-believable."

"Yeah, it's-it's not me, it's you."

"Epsilon, they just needed to even the teams," Wash explained. "It's not really-"

"Hey, would you guys stop calling me Epsilon!" the AI snapped. "I'm Church now!"

"Oh um," Caboose muttered. "We sort of call the new guy Church, you know, sometimes."

Epsilon spun round at this. "What?"

"Caboose just finds it easier," Wash replied. "The armor color confuses him, as do a lot of things."

Epsilon stepped forward until his visor was almost touching Wash's nose, his body flushing red with anger. "Let me get this straight, Agent Washington. You took my name too?"

"It's only in certain circumstances," Wash stammered.

"Like when we talk to him," Caboose added, "or need him to fill out paper work, or sing happy birthday to him."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Epsilon bellowed.

"Well, this is awkward," Sarge muttered. "You know, I think the quickest solution would be a good old fashioned thinning of the ranks with my trusty shotgun. Any takers?"

"Er, we're fine," Wash replied hastily.

"Well, it was worth a shot. You win this round, Blue, _but I'll be back._" Sarge then turned to Epsilon. "Actually, this guy's been kickin' our ass. I'm kind of glad to have you back. Sure would be nice to have an idiot in charge of Blue Team again."

"Thanks," Epsilon sighed sarcastically, as he faded back to white. "It's great to be needed."

Then another explosion rang out and Carolina ran back into the room. "Everyone, front and center now!"

"You heard her, guys," Wash cried, putting his helmet back on. "Let's move out!"

Sarge and Caboose ran out after the former Freelancers and Epsilon set off after them, still wishing he was back in the memory unit…

* * *

**Looks like things are getting intense for our guys.**


	2. Heavy Metal

**We're heading back to the past for some intense action!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Heavy Metal

**(A.N.: Wait, didn't we use this title before? Oh well.)**

_**UNSC SCRAP METAL RECYCLING STATION**_

_**MANY YEARS AGO**_

The light of the closest star glinted off the pieces of wreckage and debris drifting around the space station, and off the body of an Insurrectionist soldier slumped in his seat. Then three Longsword-Class Interceptors shot out from the space station and strafed around the wreckage as they flew towards the approaching Paris-Class freighter, the _Mother of Invention_.

On the bridge of the freighter, the Counselor hurried over to the Director, who was standing in front of his holograph table, assessing the scene. "Sir, enemy fighters approaching."

"Fire at will, Counselor," the Director ordered. "Let's send them back to the scrap yard."

Outside, the Longswords fired their missiles at the _Mother of Invention_, but FILSS fired the MAC cannon and destroyed one of the ships. The others swooped around and fired at the hull, but one was shot down by the guns at the side. The last one fired its missiles again which hit the side of the freighter.

On the bridge, the Counselor stumbled as the ship rocked from the missiles' impact. "It appears we are now taking fire."

"Release the drop-ships," the Director replied, turning away from the table. "Get the team in position."

As the Interceptor took off back to base, four Pelican-Class drop-ships were deployed from the _Mother of Invention_. Three of them took off after the retreating ship while the last one headed towards the space station.

On board, Pilot Four Seven Niner shook her head in dismay. "Well, _that_ went to hell quicker than we thought. Out of the frying pan, into the shit."

"We're going to need a new insertion point," Carolina ordered. "York was supposed to open the leader's hanger for us."

"It wasn't my fault!" York protested over the radio.

"We'll have to settle for the main hangar," Four Seven Niner decided.

"Which one is that?"

The pilot pointed out through the windscreen. "The one with the shooting things coming out at us."

As she spoke, one of the station's turrets turned towards them and fired. Four Seven Niner hit the brakes to avoid the shots but one blast struck the side of the ship.

Carolina winced slightly at the hit. "Never a dull moment, huh?"

"I'd get your team ready," the pilot said, rather tetchily. "We're gonna come in hot."

With a nod, Carolina leapt out of her seat and ran into the loading bay where her team was strapping jetpacks onto their backs. North Dakota was helping his twin sister South with hers, Connecticut was sitting in the corner holding her pack in her hands and Washington had just put his pack on.

"You heard her," Carolina called. "We're going for the main hanger. Be prepared for anything."

"So much for a smooth ride," North sighed.

"What's the matter, feeling sick?" South taunted.

"Hey, I'm not the one who needed a barf bag on all our family trips."

As Carolina grabbed a jetpack from the rack and strapped it on, Wash went up to her. "How are _you_ feeling? Are you up to this?"

"Say what you want to say, Wash," Carolina replied.

"It's just… giving up your AI was a big deal. I thought-"

"I'll be fine," Carolina cut in as she placed a pair of plasma pistols on her belt. "Worry about yourself."

South approached C.T. and sat down next to her. "You're awfully quiet."

"Huh?" C.T. looked up at this. "Oh, just trying to prepare myself."

"Hey, worst comes to worst, we'll just get kicked off the leader board," South said dismissively. "At least us ladies will be sticking together, right?"

C.T. just nodded.

At the front, Four Seven Niner cringed as the Pelican got hit again. "Damn it! Opening rear bay…"

At once, the Freelancers leapt to their feet and went up to the back as the rear door slid open, revealing the debris-strewn depths of space and the space station before them.

"Right, all together!" Carolina ordered. "Use your jetpacks _sparingly_ – course correction only. You don't want to end up like Georgia."

"Wait, what happened to Georgia?" Wash asked.

"Nobody knows," South replied. "They never found him."

Wash suddenly looked very nervous. "Are you sure these things are safe?"

Behind him, North cocked his sniper rifle, the spent round flipping about in the zero gravity. Carolina snatched up a gravity hammer then turned to the front of the ship. "Now!"

At the command, Four Seven Niner flung a lever forward and the Pelican did a hard turn right, flinging the Freelancers out into space like ragdolls off a truck. Quickly they switched on their jetpacks and took off towards the space station.

On board the main hangar, the Insurrectionist troops were preparing for battle, grabbing their guns and manning their Warthogs' turrets. At the front of the hangar, one soldier was rummaging through a crate of shotguns then another soldier ran up to him in panic. "Battle stations! We're under attack!"

"No shit we're under attack," the first soldier retorted, his head in the crate. "What do you think we're doing, rolling out the red carpet?"

"No, assface," his friend yelled, pointing out the hangar door. "Look!"

His arms laden with shotguns, the first soldier turned round to see four Freelancers jetting towards them. "Aw, hell!" Then a shotgun slipped out of his arms and hit the ground, firing on impact into the second guard's stomach and knocking him down. "Not again. Sorry about that." Then he was shot right in the head and fell down dead under a pile of shotguns.

The Freelancers swept into the hangar and began their attack. The Insurrectionists opened fire and all hell broke loose!

North and South jumped to the floor and returned fire while Wash swooped over their heads and barreled right through the troops. Carolina then swept over them, raised her gravity hammer and hurled it down into the middle. As it hit the ground, a wave of energy blasted out, knocking several Insurrectionists backwards. Carolina then landed, snatched up the hammer, turned it so the blade was facing out and began smashing through the troops like a female Thor in blue armor.

Meanwhile Wash landed by the control panel at the back and ran round to the computer screen. "Okay, where's that security override? Come on… _Damn it!_" In frustration, he slammed his fist into the panel, and then the screen flashed up the words 'Artificial Gravity Disabled'. "Uh oh, that's not good…" he muttered. "Hey guys, things might get a little… floaty."

Suddenly the Insurrectionists and their jeeps began to float off the ground like they were tied to invisible balloons. "Ahhh! What the fuck?"

In panic, they fired randomly at the air, but only managed to hit each other.

"Everyone engage grav-boots!" Wash yelled as he clung to the panel.

North and South ran out of cover and took off towards the floating soldiers, using the Warthogs and the dead soldiers as stepping stones as they fired their guns. Carolina jumped into the air and used her hammer to smash a jeep into a group of soldiers then she whipped out her plasma pistols and leapt from Warthog to Warthog, firing at every soldier that floated past her.

At the back, Wash pounded each button on the console until at last the screen flashed the words 'Artificial Gravity Enabled'. "Okay, I got it. I got it! Oh man…" He quickly ducked behind the panel just before a jeep smashed into it and flipped over his head. "Why do cars hate me?"

Then the soldiers plummeted back to the ground. Any Insurrectionist that wasn't shot dead were either killed on impact or crushed by the falling jeeps, but Carolina, North and South used their jetpacks to slow their fall and landed safely on the ground.

"They know we're inside," Carolina said. "Wash, North, secure that hallway." The guys nodded and ran towards the side. "South, see if you can access the leader's location, we don't leave without him."

"Got it," South replied, running towards the panel. "I'm already on it."

"C.T., get me-" Carolina suddenly realized that they were one short. "Where the _hell_ is C.T.?"

Outside the station, C.T. flew around until she spotted the hole in the side of the ship and dived through it. Inside, the hallways were dark, so she switched on her helmet's headlights and crept down the passage towards a door at the end.

Behind the door, some Insurrectionists were gathering their weapons when the door slid open and C.T. appeared in the entrance, pointing her pistol out.

"Intruder!" one soldier gasped. "Get him!"

With that, the soldiers raised their guns and opened fire…

* * *

**Oh dear, what has C.T. got herself into?**


	3. Follow the Leader

**We pick up where the last chapter ended, still in the past.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Follow the Leader

Outside the station, C.T. flew around until she spotted another ship hovering over the station. She found a hole in its side and dived through it. Inside, the hallways were dark, so she switched on her helmet's headlights and crept down the passage towards a door at the end.

Behind the door, some Insurrectionists were gathering their weapons when the door slid open and C.T. appeared in the entrance, pointing her pistol out.

"Intruder!" one soldier gasped. "Get him!"

"Open fire!" another soldier yelled.

With that, the soldiers raised their guns and fired at C.T.… but the bullets just went right through her. Then her body flickered and disappeared.

"Stand down," the third soldier ordered. This one was wearing steel-grey armor with maroon highlights and the symbol of a capsule etched on his chest.

He stepped up to the entrance – then suddenly C.T. leapt down from the ceiling, knocked down the other soldiers then grabbed an assault rifle and pointed it at the leader.

"Holographic projection?" the leader asked. "I must say, I'm very impressed."

C.T. kept the gun pointed at him… then she smiled and tossed it over to him. "You didn't wait for me to start? I'm hurt, Brandon."

The leader caught the gun and went up to her. "I was worried about you. I didn't think you'd be able to get away."

"You don't know the half of it. They stepped up production. Here…" She pulled out a small data-pad, marked with the triplicate symbol of Project Freelancer, from her belt pocket and handed it to Brandon. "The ship was capture by the enemy. I'm surprised there's anything left in the data banks."

"Ha! Not everybody follows protocol," Brandon replied, plugging the pad into his computer. "You should know that better than anyone."

C.T. nodded as she watched the pictures loaded on the pad appearing on the screen. "You really think they found another artifact? How could _nobody_ have discovered that, when they were processing the wreckage?"

"They didn't know where to look." Brandon turned and smiled at her. "And they didn't have what you have."

Just then, another Insurrectionist came into the room. "Sir, we're in position. Awaiting your signal…"

* * *

_**UNSC ARCHIVES**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Carolina braced herself on the bollard as she fired at the soldiers, but one of them fired the turret and she ducked back behind cover. Just then, she spotted Washington running out of the base, followed by Sarge, Caboose and Epsilon. "Wash, take that right side."

Wash jumped behind cover and fired his assault rifle, taking out the soldier at the turret. "Where's everyone else?"

"Working on an extraction plan," Carolina replied, just as loud ranchero music built up behind the soldiers. "They should be here right about-"

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Suddenly a Warthog came ramping right over the hill and plowed straight into the turret, taking out the two soldiers before driving to the entrance and swerving to a stop.

"-Now," Carolina finished.

The orange-armored Spartan switched off the engine then turned in his seat to smile at the others. "Sup?"

"Damn you, Private Grif!" Sarge yelled. "You took out those two soldiers before I could administer my legal brand of Red justice. Now where's Simmons?"

"I don't know," Grif admitted, looking behind him as loud classical music began to play down the path. "He found another Warthog and he was right behind me."

At that moment, a second jeep came rolling up the path and drove right past Grif, before stopping and pulling up smartly behind him. On board were two other Spartans, one wearing maroon armor and the other in teal armor.

"Present," the maroon Spartan said.

"_Wow_, Simmons," Grif muttered sarcastically. "Nice entrance, dude. Very thrilling."

"Hey, I don't need all that flash," Simmons retorted. "Some of us have respect for the fundamentals."

"Hey, what did I tell you before? You know you're not allowed to use words that use the term 'fun' in them."

"I'm riding with you next time," Tucker sighed, climbing out of the jeep. "He actually stopped at the train tracks."

"That's the law!" Simmons argued.

"We were under fire!"

"That's still the law."

Sarge sighed and shook his head. "Simmons, only you could manage to make a high-speed chase boring."

"Thank you, Sir," Simmons replied loyally, even though he'd just been insulted.

Grif then noted the tunes being played on Simmons' radio. "What is that song?"

Simmons quickly switched off the radio. "Uh, it's a Bolivian Orchestral Mash-Up. Obviously you haven't heard of them yet."

"Thank goodness for that."

As Carolina went to get her vehicle, Epsilon turned to the others. "I still don't understand. Why did you guys rescue me?"

"Don't blame us," Sarge replied, nodding at Carolina. "Blame Mrs. Fussy Britches."

"Yeah, actually it's _Ms_ Fussy Britches," Caboose corrected. "She gets really mad when you say it wrong."

"She wanted to get you out of that memory whatsit, something about you being a geneticfide and mental imprintchamacallit of that Professor What's-his-puss."

"Could somebody translate that?" Epsilon asked. "I don't speak Huckleberry."

"Uh, yeah," Caboose said. "The mean lady wants to find the Director and since you have all of his memories, you might know where he went."

Epsilon frowned. "Wow, that actually seemed… too correct… for you, Caboose. There must have been some part of that you didn't underst-"

"-And when she finds him, we're going to throw him a very big surprise party."

"Ah, there we go."

"Sure," Sarge added, "as long as 'surprise party' means _shooting him in the face_ and then walking away in slow motion. Heh heh heh."

"SURPRISE!" Caboose cried.

"Well, I- you know, I hate to break it to you," Epsilon murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I don't know how much help I'm going to be. I mean, I may have the Director's memories, but that doesn't mean I… remember them."

"Yeah, I have the same problem," Caboose said. "I barely remember any of my own memories…" He glanced at Sarge for a moment. "…And none of anyone else's."

"Well, you better _start_ rememberin', Blue," Sarge growled. "I had to watch Grif nearly die three times today. It's like fate was laughin' at me." He looked up at the heavens and yelled out, "Why don't you just take him already!"

Epsilon gave a little chuckle. "I gotta say, I'm pretty surprised to see you taking orders from a _Blue_, Sarge."

"Huh, under duress," Sarge grunted.

"What? You didn't want to come?"

"Let's just say you seem to know a lot of women with quick tempers. You got a fetish or somethin'?"

Epsilon just grimaced. "I guess you could… say, yeah, apparently."

Sarge swapped a worried look with Caboose. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Caboose stepped forward. "Wanna talk about it with-"

"_No!_"

Just then Carolina rose up on the back of a Mongoose-Class ATV. "Okay, everyone load up. NAV points are in your HUDs, alternate NAV points uploaded to your secondary objectives. Sync?"

Nobody said a word.

"Sync?"

"Oh, uh, right," Wash said. "Everyone just say 'sync' whenever she says that."

"Oh," Tucker replied. "Uh, sync?"

"Refrigerator," Caboose added.

Carolina turned to the Reds and Blues. "You guys not used to getting orders?"

"Oh, we're used to getting them alright," Grif replied. "We're just not used to doing much with them."

"We're retreating."

"Oh!" Simmons cried. "Okay, yeah, that's usually step one in most of our plans. Sync!"

"Easy-Bake Oven," Caboose added.

Carolina sighed and bowed her head. "Let's just go…"

* * *

_**UNSC SCRAP METAL RECYCLING STATION**_

_**MANY YEARS AGO**_

"What do you mean the Leader's not here?" Carolina cried.

"Exactly what I said," South replied as they went back to the entrance to the hangar. "His last check in is upstairs in the main deck, but his call-sign just appeared in their internal frequencies. He's broadcasting from out in Bone Valley."

"Meaning he's not here?"

"Gee, you're starting to sound like a broken record."

"Fine." Carolina turned to where North and Washington were waiting. "Change of plans everyone. We're heading into the junkyard." As the guys ran to join them, Carolina turned to look out into space. "This is beginning to feel more and more like a setup."

But just as they were about to take off, a tan-and-silver figure came hurtling out of the debris, screaming at the top of his lungs, flew into the hangar and crashed right into a fallen Warthog, slumping to the ground. "Ow…"

The Freelancers turned round just as York sat up, shaking his head. "Phew, you would not believe the time I had getting back. It's nuts out there."

"Let's go, people!" Carolina ordered, taking off out of the hangar with South.

York frowned at this. "What? No welcome back?"

"Alright." North went up to York and patted him on the shoulder. "Welcome back." With that, he took off after the girls.

"Where are they off to in such a hurry?" York asked as Wash helped him to his feet.

"We found the Leader," Wash explained. "He's hiding out in Bone Valley."

York stared at him in shock. "We're going all the way over there? After what happened to Georgia?"

"Would someone _please_ tell me what happened to Georgia?"

"Dude, you do not want to know." With that, he switched on his jetpack and took off after the others.

"I really do though!" Wash yelled as he followed him out.

Meanwhile, on board the other ship, Brandon finished his work and turned to the other Insurrectionists. "Time to get out of here." As they ran out, he then turned to C.T. "You too."

"I can't," she replied, turning her head away. "Not yet."

"If they weren't on to you before, they _definitely_ will be now." Brandon put his hand under her chin and turned her head back round. "Come with us, Connie. I'm not gonna lose you over this."

C.T. thought about this for a moment then she tore off the Freelancer badges on her shoulders and threw them out the hole above, along with her jetpack. "Let's get going."

Brandon nodded and they set off down the hallway as one of the guards switched on his radio. "All forces, we are go! I repeat, we are go!"

* * *

**Well, C.T. seems to have fallen to the dark side…**

**Oh by the way, I'm calling the leader Brandon after the guy who modeled his face for the moments when his helmet was removed, just so you know.**


	4. Turbulence

**We're taking a quick break from the action to check on our guys' progress.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Turbulence

_**WIND POWER FACILITY 'ZANZIBAR'**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

For several hours, the Reds and Blues drove across the rocky plains, flanked by Carolina on her Mongoose. Then at last they spotted a very familiar sight, the giant windmill outside the complex where they'd fought against the Meta many weeks ago. As they reached the beach, they parked their Warthogs by the base of some palm trees and clambered out.

"What's going on?" Carolina called out, pulling up next to them. "Why are we stopping?"

"We've been driving for hours," Grif moaned.

"And, we've got a lot more ground to cover," Carolina growled. "So let's keep moving."

"Listen, lady, I know this is your first road trip with us," Grif said, stretching his legs. "But we've got a system, and that system includes snack breaks, bathroom breaks, and stopping to take pictures of funny road signs."

Carolina sighed and slapped her hand over her visor. "That's ridiculous."

"Not as ridiculous as Bonner Street," Grif chuckled.

"So close dude," Simmons groaned. "_So close._"

"It's out there, Simmons," Grif insisted, staring into the horizon. "We just have to have faith that we'll find it."

At the back, Washington was quick to notice Carolina's rising hackles. "I should probably go stop her from killing your friend." With that, he ran over to her and dragged her away before she could tear into Grif.

Caboose then glanced around in panic. "Um, Tucker, I just noticed something, something really bad."

"Yeah, me too, dude," Tucker sighed, climbing down from the turret. "I think our guy-to-girl ratio peaked like five years ago."

"Uh, no, no, Tucker. Um… Yeah, we forgot to bring Church."

Tucker whirled round at this. "Wait, did you just now realize that Church isn't here?"

"He's not going to be pleased about this one."

"Calm down, moron. We didn't leave him behind."

"Ah, yes, but you see, I'm not seeing him," Caboose pointed out. "So… where is he?"

At that moment, a glowing sapphire-blue Spartan about five inches tall appeared on Tucker's shoulder, looking very appalled. "Ugh, you don't wanna know."

"Church!" Caboose gasped. "You're… You're so small! I would like to feed you a small cracker."

"How do you like the new place, Tinkerbell?" Tucker smirked.

"You mean your disgusting storage unit?" Epsilon retorted.

"What? How is my storage unit 'disgusting'?"

"Well, for starter, I had to delete fifty gigs worth of crap just so I could fit in this thing."

"Whoa, hang on a second dude." Tucker suddenly looked very nervous. "You didn't delete my, uh… '_Home Movies_' folder, did you?"

"And that brings me to my second point," Epsilon snapped.

On an overhead balcony on the complex's outer wall, Carolina watched the Blues arguing and the Reds looking for a funny street sign, and shook her head in dismay. "What a bunch of worthless idiots."

"Yeah, they're idiots," Wash admitted. "But they're not that bad, once you get to know 'em."

Carolina didn't look convinced. "Hmm…"

Wash turned and looked up at the windmill. "You know, we almost managed to trap the Meta the last time we were here."

"But you didn't," Carolina finished, stalking off down the balcony.

Wash watched her go then sighed to himself. "No, I guess not."

* * *

_**UNSC SCRAP METAL RECYCLING STATION**_

_**MANY YEARS AGO**_

As the _Mother of Invention_ approached the space station, some distance away, the Freelancers jetted through the junkyard, scanning through the wreckage for any trace of the Insurrection, but everything was silent as a grave.

"I don't get it," Carolina muttered. "Everything stopped."

"Maybe they're retreating," North assumed.

"Nothing left out here but a bunch of junk," York added.

Nearby, the Pelican swept through the debris while Four Seven Niner checked the scanners for any sign of movement, but there wasn't even a tiny blip. With a sigh, she got on the radio. "This is Four Seven Niner; I have lost visual on targets. It's like they all just left."

On board the _Mother of Invention_, the Director and the Counselor made their way to the observation deck and stared through the window at the approaching station.

The Counselor did a quick scan of the area on the computers then turned to the Director. "Sir, their outpost is disabled, and it looks as if we have driven off the remaining fighters."

The Director gave a superior smile. "Well, good riddance to bad rubbish, Counselor."

"Indeed, sir. All enemy systems appear to be offline." The Counselor then looked out the window towards the planet… and frowned. "Wait…"

The Director turned. "What is it?"

The Counselor just pointed to a huge cluster of junk next to the planet and gave a worried look.

Outside, Four Seven Niner approached the cluster as she glimpsed some movement inside. Then suddenly, like a whale breaching a raging sea, a huge destroyer burst out of the cluster! As the Pelican swooped past, the pilot spotted its engines switching on at the back, and at the front, lights switched on to reveal the craft's name: _Staff of Charon._ "It's a trap!" she yelled over the radio. "They're hiding in the junkyard. Repeat, it's a trap!"

On the frigate, the Director received the news and quickly turned to the staff below. "Evasive maneuvers!"

On board the _Staff of Charon_, Brandon turned to the soldier at his side. "Fire."

The destroyer fired its laser blasters, striking the side of the _Mother of Invention._ Inside, the soldiers reeled from the hits as machinery began to spark, and even the Director struggled to keep his footing. "Son of a…"

Soon the _Staff of Charon_ drew alongside the _Mother of Invention_ as they fired at each other, the hits shaking the latter's staff about like pennies in a jar. Then more turrets appeared on the _Staff of Charon_'s side and fired at the _Mother of Invention_, badly damaging the frigate.

"No!" the Director growled, slamming his fist onto the console.

Then the _Staff of Charon_ pulled off from the attack, but not before ejecting a large plate-shaped object out from its underside.

On board, the soldier turned to his leader. "We're away, sir, new course laid. Are you sure you don't want to stay and finish this?"

Brandon just gave an evil grin. "Heh, I left our guests a present."

With that, he hit the warp jets and the destroyer rocketed out of the junkyard and into the depths of space.

Meanwhile, the Pelican took off toward where the _Staff of Charon_ was moments ago, but as it passed the object, a warning suddenly flashed across the screen: NUCLEAR DEVICE DETECTED.

Four Seven Niner gasped in horror then got on the radio to the Director and the Freelancers. "Guys, get out of there! They've outfitted that piece of junk with nukes!"

The Director received the warning and his face became grim. "Fall back, Counselor."

"Falling back, Director…" The Counselor issued the command to the staff and soon the _Mother of Invention_ was turning away from the junkyard to a safe distance.

Nearby, Carolina also got the message and quickly boosted her jetpack to a higher speed. "GO! GO! GO!"

Behind her, the others did the same and took off after Carolina towards the Pelican as Four Seven Niner gunned the engines. "Get inside now!"

The bay doors swung open and Carolina rocketed inside, closely followed by North, York and South. But Washington lagged behind, his jetpack still flying at normal speed.

"Wash, what are you doing?" York yelled. "Get in here, use your jetpack!"

"I-I don't want to end up like Georgia!" Wash stammered in panic.

"Oh, for God's sake…" Carolina raised her grappling hook and fired at Wash, catching him right in the codpiece.

"Huh? WHOOOOOAAAAA!" Wash suddenly felt himself getting pulled through space like he was being dragged by a speeding horse, bashing through some pieces of junk, one of which got stuck to his visor. Then Carolina yanked on her grappling gun like a fisherman making his big catch and pulled Wash into the Pelican where he bounced clumsily into the loading bay just seconds before the bay doors shut.

Some distance away, the nuclear bomb bumped into a fragment of ship and detonated in a massive explosion. The Freelancers braced themselves as the fiery blast billowed towards the Pelican… but aside from the ship getting jostled by the shockwaves, the explosion did little damage to its outside, although the Freelancers were knocked into the seats.

"Everyone okay back there?" Four Seven Niner called out from the cockpit.

"Never better," York muttered sarcastically. "Thanks for asking."

As the Freelancers untangled themselves from the seats, the Director got on the radio. "What the hell just happened, people? Tell me you accomplished your mission."

"Negative, Sir," Carolina replied. "Their leader escaped."

North gave a heavy sigh. "Well, looks like the enemy lives to fight another day."

"_Again,_" South added.

"That is most unfortunate," the Director murmured. "Are all agents accounted for?"

The Freelancers all swapped knowing glances.

"All except C.T., sir," Carolina answered. "She's gone."

The Director was silent for a moment. "Define 'gone', agent."

Carolina just turned to the others as Wash pulled off the piece of junk from his helmet, revealing it to be a discarded Project Freelancer badge…

* * *

**That's 'gone' as in 'defected to the other side' gone.**


	5. The New Kid

**This chapter introduces a brand new character to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The New Kid

_**FREELANCER TRAINING FACILITY**_

_**MANY YEARS AGO**_

Two days had passed since the battle at the scrap yard. On board the _Mother of Invention_, the staffs were on high alert as they kept their ears open for any news of the Insurrection or of C.T. and the Freelancers were training every other hour to prepare themselves for combat, checking every and any variable in the field…

Today it was North's turn for combat training and he was prepared for the test ahead, but first, he was showing York and Washington the change he'd undergone for the challenge ahead.

Wash just stared down at an area between North's legs for several minutes before he spoke. "I expected it to be… bigger."

"Why?" York asked puzzled. "You've seen mine. It's small too."

"Yeah, but he's green."

"How does that even make sense?"

"Hey, Wash, quit staring," North cut in. "You're making it nervous."

"Yeah," Wash replied. "It's just… they're so small!"

"Small, yeah," York admitted. "But you wouldn't believe what it can do!"

"Besides, you better get used to it," North added. "You're going to have one of your own, soon enough."

"Oh, give me a break," South scoffed, stepping past the guys as she entered.

North just shook his head then looked down at his legs. "It's alright, Theta. Come on out. People just want to say hello to you."

As he spoke, a tiny figure peeked out from behind one of North's legs and Wash got his first proper look at it. Like Delta, the figure was five inches tall and looked much like a Spartan-II, but unlike Delta, it was colored red with dark blue armor parts.

**(A.N.: Just quickly, hands up all those who thought they were talking about North's, uh… manhood. Are there hands raised? Then you should be ashamed of yourselves!)**

"I don't know," the figure muttered in a nervous, childlike voice. "There's so many of them. And they're so… big."

"See?" Wash cried. "I'm not the only one who thinks size is important."

York rolled his eyes. "I'm just going to let that one go…"

"It's ok, Theta," North assured the little figure. "They're all friends of mine… for reasons beyond my comprehension."

Theta flicked up onto North's shoulder but then he shied away. "They're looking at me."

"That's 'cause they want to meet you," North replied. "This is York and Wash."

Wash raised his hand slightly. "Hey there, little… computer dude."

"Give it a rest, Wash." York stepped forward and gave his most winning smile. "Theta, I have a friend just like you. His name is Delta."

Theta looked up at this. "Really?"

"Yeah!" York beamed. "Here, you wanna say hello to him?"

North gave a concerned look. "Um… York?"

"It's ok, man, just for a second."

Then Delta appeared on York's shoulder and regarded the other AI. "Hello, Theta, I am Delta. It is nice to meet you."

Theta gave a nervous wave. "H-hello."

"See?" North smiled. "Everybody here is nice. Isn't that right, Delta?"

The green AI frowned at this. "Agent North, I do not feel qualified to make a judgment about humans with whom I have only limited experience. So 'nice' is a rather subjective term for-"

"Delta…" York warned.

"Oh, yes! Everyone here is 'nice'… within standard _acceptable_ deviations."

"Delta!"

North then turned to look over his shoulder. "And that's my sister over there, South. We're twins."

Theta waved hello to South but she just glared back at him. "I have a sister."

Wash raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"We have many siblings."

Wash's other eyebrow went up. "What do you mean by sib-"

"Hello, everyone!"

Theta yelped at that voice and disappeared while the Freelancers stood to attention as the Director and the Counselor stepped out of the observation room.

"I hope you're ready to begin our test." The Director then turned to York's AI. "Delta! I believe you know the protocol about communicating directly with other AI units."

"I apologize, Sir," Delta replied, bowing his head slightly. "I will log off."

"Don't!" the Director cut in. "I want you to help administer the test. Gentlemen, if you will take the floor."

With that, South, York and Wash followed the Director into the observation deck while North stepped into the main training room. "Ok, just like we practiced."

Theta reappeared on North's shoulder and glanced up shyly at the observation deck. "Are they all going to watch?"

"Of course," North replied. "They wanna see if you're as good as I said you are."

"Really?" Theta looked more reassured. "Well, I guess that's ok."

"That's the spirit!" North beamed. "Come on, let's do this!"

In the observation room, the Director turned to the green AI on York's shoulder. "Delta, I expect you to follow protocol at all times."

"We were only attempting to make the new unit more comfortable," Delta began.

"It's my fault, Sir," York interrupted. "I asked him to. The new kid seems kind of shy."

"Agent North was paired with Theta for a reason," the Counselor explained. "His nurturing nature is best suited to care for Theta's… unique personality."

"Yeah," York agreed, casting a glance at South. "He is used to looking out for people, isn't he?"

"Quite." The Counselor nodded. "Delta, your skills are more… analytical in nature."

"If I may disagree," Delta butted in. "Theta has made double the number of declarative statements since my appearance. That indicates 100% increase in confidence since we modified our interaction strategy. I think that speaks volumes to my caring algorithms."

The Counselor mulled that over for a moment. "You make an excellent point, Delta. Let's begin the test."

York nodded then turned with Wash and South to watch North as he stepped into the middle of the arena, sniper rifle in hand and Theta raring to go.

"Begin the test," the Director announced.

At once, four turrets rose up from the floor on hidden panels. Quickly, North pressed a button on his right wrist then just as the turrets opened fire, Theta threw out his arms and a huge energy shield swept up around North, deflecting the gunfire.

The Counselor turned to the watching Freelancers. "As you may recall, Agent North used his equipment in the field on a previous mission."

Delta nodded. "He was able to successfully maintain the deflective shield for 3.4 seconds in order to block an explosive projectile attack."

"And he somehow managed not to kill himself in the process," the Director finished grimly.

"The maneuver only had a .1% chance of success," Delta pointed out. "Had he performed it 999 more times, I'm rather certain he would've been obliterated on each one."

"Hey, I'd rather be lucky than good any day," York said with a shrug.

"You usually are," Wash joked.

"Luck will only take one so far," the Director argued. "I am in the business of getting results. Let's see what Theta can do. Delta, reduce shield strength by 50%."

Delta brought up a holographic screen in front of him and began typing on it. "Modifying…"

In the arena, the shield around North and Theta suddenly began to flicker and North gasped as a bullet just grazed his shoulder. "Power dropping! Theta, use the remaining power to compensate for critical tiles!"

"Okay!" Theta swept his arms forward and the shield powered down, save for three hexagonal tiles in front of each of the turret's fire which blocked the hits.

"Add variables," the Director ordered.

"Acknowledged," Delta replied, typing on the screen again.

At once, the turrets began to spin around the room and then raced up and down above North, but Theta followed all the movements, lighting up the critical tiles where possible.

"Great job, Theta!" North cheered.

"Stop talking to me!" Theta yelled, keeping his focus on the turrets. "You'll mess me up!"

"Right, sorry."

"Reset," the Director commanded.

Delta swept his hand across the screen and at once, the turrets returned to their spots on the floor and the shield became fully powered once more.

The Director switched on the microphone. "Agent North, your objective now is to eliminate all targets."

As he spoke, four more turrets rose up from the floor and opened fire on the shield. "Begin."

"I thought the shield works both ways," Wash cried. "There's no way for him to attack."

In the arena, North turned to his AI partner as he raised his sniper rifle. "Theta, analyze turret rate of fire then adjust shield to match."

"Okay…" Theta swept his hands around for a few seconds. "Done."

North took aim. "Firing, on my mark."

"Ready!"

"Mark!"

As North pulled the trigger and fired the rifle, time seemed to slow down around him. As the bullet approached the shield, Theta swept his hands back and let the shield open just enough for the bullet to pass through then resealed it again… seconds before the bullet took out the turret then time sped up again. North then turned to another turret and they repeated the strategy seven times until all the turrets were taken out.

"All target eliminated," Delta announced.

"Test complete," the Director declared. "Excellent work!"

The shield switched off and North and Theta stepped forward to take a bow.

In the observation deck, all was silent. Then Wash broke it with his remark. "WOHOW! WOW! That was incredible!"

"HAHA YEAH!" York cheered. "What did I tell ya?"

"And we're sure they don't get any bigger?"

York gave a hearty chuckle and punched Wash playfully on the shoulder. "Dude, you are killing me with that!"

* * *

_**UNSC WIND POWER FACILITY 'ZANZIBAR'**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Grif leaned back against the Reds' Warthog, finishing off a bag of chips and feeling the wind ruffling his ponytail. "Sarge, how come every time the Blues get involved in something stupid and dangerous, we get dragged along too?"

"You know what they say," Sarge replied as he placed an empty beer bottle on a wall then took a few steps back. "Keep your friends close and your enemies within range of your primary firearm."

Simmons glanced over his shoulder as he rubbed some oil into his cyborg parts. "Sir, I realize-"

"So you can shoot them!" Sarge cut in, firing at the bottle with his shotgun and shattering it into pieces.

Simmons rolled his eyes before continuing. "I realize that we agreed to help Wash and Carolina, but how do we know that they're gonna help _us?_"

"What do you mean?" Grif asked.

"I mean, if we run into trouble, do you really think they'll stick their necks out for us?"

"Well," Sarge pondered aloud, rubbing his chin in thought. "For a back-stabbing, double-crossing, no-good, dirty rotten Blue, that Wash fella isn't too bad."

"What a ringing endorsement," Grif muttered sarcastically.

"I'm more worried about Carolina," Simmons said. "What if after all of this is over, she decides to get rid of us?"

Grif looked puzzled. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know! To tie up loose ends? To cover her trail? Don't you watch spy movies? They love that shit!"

"My God, man, get a hold of yourself!" Sarge snapped. "You're making us look weak in front of the enemy!"

Grif and Simmons whirled round to see Caboose standing next to the Warthog. "Hello."

"Listen, I don't want to hear you talk about secret double-crosses, or mysterious subplots, or Freelancer conspiracies anymore! We've had enough of those going on around here as it is." With that, Sarge turned on his heel and set off towards the beach.

Simmons gave a panicked look. "But don't you think that-"

"Sorry, sorry, I can't really talk right now, Simmons," Grif quickly interrupted. "I gotta go secure a perimeter over at the uh, shady spot over there." So saying, he ran over to the nearest tree and settled down for a quick nap.

Simmons sighed and turned to Caboose. "I liked it better when we only had to fight _you._"

"Yeah," Caboose replied. "Blue Team is pretty awesome right now. Right, Tucker?" He turned round, but Tucker was nowhere to be seen. "Right, Church?" He looked around but Epsilon didn't appear so Caboose just turned round and waved at Simmons. "Hello."

Simmons looked puzzled. "Uh… where's the rest of your team?"

At that moment, inside the complex, Tucker and Epsilon watched from a hidden vantage point as Washington set off into the generator room then Epsilon silently pointed up the walkway and Tucker crept along it, keeping an eye on Wash…

* * *

**Ooh, secret reconnaissance! I wonder what they're up to…**


	6. What's the I Stand For?

**We now return to the reconnaissance of Epsilon and Tucker. Gosh, I'm starting to sound like a TV announcer…**

* * *

Chapter 6: What's the "I" Stand For?

As Washington entered the generator room, he spotted Carolina standing next to one of the turbines. "Looking for something?"

"Leads, information, _anything_…" Carolina turned to look at Wash. "You said Maine had been through here, right?"

"Well, yeah," Wash replied. "But that was ages ago."

"Then look closely," Carolina growled. "Don't tell me hanging around those morons has turned you soft."

On an overhead balcony, Tucker scowled. "Hey, she said morons. That's us."

"Tucker, shut up," Epsilon hissed. "Let me listen."

Wash stepped towards the computer. "The Meta was attempting to transfer energy from these turbines into his suit. It was the only way he could keep his equipment running."

Carolina sighed and bowed her head. "Poor Maine…"

Wash looked up at this. "Carolina, it wasn't your fault."

"But it was _my AI_."

"None of us could have known what would happen."

"Yeah? Well, sometimes I'm not so sure."

Wash was taken aback. "What?"

Carolina turned round, removed her helmet and stared out the door. "We were told that the AIs were specifically designed for each of us, right? North was chosen for Theta, York had Delta, but Sigma was mine."

"What are you saying?"

Carolina whirled round and glared at Wash. "You really think the Director didn't know what would happen?"

"Carolina, that's ridiculous."

"He always had his little experiments. He just forgot to take a few extra variables into account."

"And what about now?" Wash retorted. "The whole world thinks you're dead. Do you think he knows you're coming for him?"

"Yes, I do," Carolina replied. "And for once, I look forward to proving him right."

Wash turned away with a sigh. "The Director was always hard on you."

Above them, Tucker struggled to stifle a giggle. "Dude, he said hard-on. Bow chicka-"

"Shut up," Epsilon cut in quietly. "They're gonna hear you."

"He was hard on all of us," Carolina argued.

"Oh come on," Tucker hissed. "You've gotta let me have that one."

"Quiet," Epsilon insisted. "You're gonna give away our position."

"I've got about five positions in mind for her. Bow chicka-"

"Tucker, I'm serious!"

"Yeah, you're right," Wash agreed. "But you have to admit, he was also pretty hard on himself."

"That's it, I'm doing it," Tucker cried, jumping to his feet.

"Tucker, no!" Epsilon yelled, just too late.

"BOW CHICKA BOW- _WHOA!_" Tucker ducked to avoid the rifle fire shot at him. "Same team, same team!"

Carolina lowered her battle rifle and glared at the teal Spartan. "What are you doing here?"

"Okay, take it easy, Carolina," Epsilon called out, appearing on Tucker's shoulder. "We just wanted information."

Wash looked up at that voice. "Epsilon?"

"Look," the AI called out. "If you two are planning on dragging us around wherever you want, the least you could do is fill us in."

"I'll fill her in," Tucker smirked. "Bow chicka- Yikes!" He ducked another round of gunfire.

"Tucker!"

"Sorry!"

"You and your squad are on a need to know basis," Carolina replied angrily. "And right now, you don't need to know anything."

"Seriously?" Epsilon cried. "Jesus, you're worse than Tex." This time, Carolina fired at him, but the bullets went right through him.

"Okay, that one was on you," Tucker retorted.

"GET OUT!" Carolina bellowed.

"Fine, we're leaving already." Epsilon turned and marched away, to about ten feet then he turned back again. "Hey Tucker, I need you to leave. I can't actually do it on my own."

"Okay," Tucker sighed, following him out.

Wash watched them go then turned and placed a hand on his fellow ex-Freelancer's shoulder. "Carolina, you've got to calm down."

"Don't tell me how to lead my squad, Washington," Carolina snapped, pushing him away. "Now, sweep the area and report back to me when you're done." With that, she turned and stormed out of the room.

Wash sighed and his shoulders sagged. "On it, boss."

* * *

_**FREELANCER CLASSROOM**_

_**MANY YEARS AGO**_

As the Counselor gave his lecture on the AI Theory under the watchful eye of the Director, Carolina took a moment to quickly glance around the room. The classroom she was sitting in had five rows of desks, divided by two staircases. She remembered stepping into this room the first time she came aboard the _Mother of Invention_, taking in all the details that the Director told her about the Project.

She then took in the rest of the helmetless Freelancers that sat in the room. The rows on the very left were empty. In the next row, North was in the front seat with Theta, who was fooling around on a little skateboard, and Washington sat behind him next to York and Delta. In her arrangement, Wyoming sat at the very front rubbing his moustache, South was seated in front of her and at the very back was Maine, his face obscured by the glowing orange figure that stood by him.

Carolina sighed as she stared at the figure, her old AI partner Sigma. His whole body looked like it was burning, but it didn't seem to harm him, as he explained when she'd asked him about that. It seemed so long ago that she'd given him up to Maine, but she had felt bad for the big guy being unable to speak and Sigma didn't seem to complain about it. Even the Director had accepted her offer, a little too quickly she recalled, almost as if…

The Director gave a loud cough and Carolina hastily turned back round, mumbling a quick apology.

But fortunately, the Counselor didn't notice her apparent lack of concentration. "And as the Director accurately predicted in his thesis on the subject, we see that cognitive impression modeling can be separated from the host. Naturally, this remains an inherently deconstructive process. But most of all, the biggest concern of any full AI entity is the prospect of rampancy, which we covered last week."

The Director then took up the lecture. "Of course our AI units are what we call fragments, so there's very little chance that a personality subroutine can run off unchecked."

The Counselor nodded at this. "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, I got a question," South replied, raising her hand. "Why do we need to learn all this stuff?"

Carolina answered the question before the Counselor could. "AI theory is like vehicle maintenance, South. If we're going to use this equipment, _any_ equipment, we need to know how to take care of it."

"Oh yeah, like a coffee maker or a vacuum cleaner."

Theta fell off his skateboard in shock and Delta just glared at her. "That was rather rude."

"Oh, cry me a river, light bulb," South retorted.

"No, not the same as that," Carolina argued.

"I don't even have one 'cause someone didn't bring enough to share," South countered. "So why am I sitting through this elementary classroom bullshit?"

"I don't have one either, South."

"That's only because you gave yours to Maine," York reminded her.

"He needed to be able to communicate after his injury."

"Oh yeah," South scoffed. "That's the only reason you did it. You're a real hero, Carolina. It's not like _Maine_ has much to say anyway."

At this, Maine sat up with an angry growl but Sigma held up a hand to stop him then turned round. "I would like to say just how appreciative the two of us are for Carolina's sacrifice." He turned and smiled at her. "Agent Carolina, if anyone can excel without an AI unit, it is you."

Carolina nodded. "Thank you, Sigma."

"And Agent Texas, of course. That goes without saying."

"Right."

"I notice _she_ doesn't have to attend class," South said.

"Agent Texas doesn't need this training," the Director replied.

"What the Director's trying to say," the Counselor cut in, "is that Agent Texas had already completed her AI Theory course work. I think that's enough for today."

The Freelancers made to stand up but then Sigma raised his hand. "If I may, Counselor, I just have one last question."

"Oh, come on," York sighed as they sat down again.

"It's about the different levels of AI awareness and rampancy."

"Ah yes," the Counselor said. "Melancholia, anger-"

"Specifically in the fourth stage of rampancy."

The Counselor raised an eyebrow. "Meta-stability."

"Yes, the meta stage, in which an AI can be considered fully human."

"That is only theoretical, Sigma. No AI has ever achieved such a state."

Sigma's fires burned more brightly. "But it is possible."

"In theory, but-"

"But possible. I find that very interesting."

"Remember, Sigma, you're not even a full AI. You are what we call a fragment, so something of that magnitude would be even more difficult for an entity such as yourself."

Sigma nodded slowly. "Well, as the Director always says, it is important to have ambition."

The Director smiled at this. "Why, yes it is. Class is dismissed."

With some grateful sighs, the Freelancers stood up and climbed up the stairs out of the classroom. Theta set off after North, but Delta paused at the doorway when he saw his other fellow AI fragment stepping toward the board. "Sigma, are you coming?"

"Yes, yes," Sigma replied impatiently. "We will be joining you shortly."

As Delta left, Sigma turned back to the board and opened up a folder showing the Artificial Intelligence Matrix, marked with the letters of the Greek alphabet. After a few experimental cycles, he managed to make a symbol made up of the letters: Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Theta, Iota, Xi, Sigma and Omega. Satisfied with his work, he turned and followed Maine out of the classroom, thus missing the screen flashing up the warning: Meta-stability Analysis is not exact…

* * *

_**UNSC WIND POWER FACILITY 'ZANZIBAR'**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

As Carolina stormed out of the facility, still fuming over Tucker and Epsilon's snooping and Wash's incompetence, a voice called out to her. "Um, hey… Hi, Caroline."

With an angry sigh, she turned round to find Caboose running up to her. "Yes, um, excuse me, have you seen Church lately? Uh, he and I were supposed to hang out after we rescued him."

Carolina's eyes narrowed behind her visor. "Tell your friends to stay out of my way, or else."

"Or else, what?"

"Or else, they'll bring out my ugly side."

"Oh, come on, Caroline," Caboose chuckled. "I bet you are really pretty under that armor."

Carolina's eyes narrowed even further. "What?"

"I mean, you know, I mean I understand that there's some helmet hair. We all have helmet hair from time to time, but you know."

Carolina began to growl like a rabid dog and Caboose backed away slowly. "Yes, um so anyways, what did you want me to tell Church and Tucker again?"

In reply, Carolina whipped out her pistol and fired at some fusion coil barrels behind Caboose, making them explode. "Just try and put that into words."

As she marched away, Caboose thought it over for a while until he worked out the best reply. "Bkwwwwwwchhh - explosion."

Nearby, the Reds peeked out from behind the Warthog as Carolina made her way towards the beach.

"You know," Grif gulped nervously. "I-I'm beginning to think Simmons might have had the right idea about this Carolina chick."

"See, I told you!" Simmons declared.

"Normally I would agree with Simmons," Sarge muttered. "But in this case, it would also cause me to agree with Grif. Therefore, I will simply grunt ambiguously." So he did.

Sometime later, Wash came out of the complex and spotted the Reds having a huddled conversation by the windmill. "Hey, did Carolina come this way? We've got to get going soon."

"Right," Grif muttered. "We've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"About what?"

"This whole 'finding the Director' thing."

"You mean the mission."

"Yeah, that."

"We were just thinking," Simmons explained. "Now that we've helped you _find_ Church, we should just let you handle the rest. You know, wouldn't want to cramp your style. This whole Freelancer thing, you're good at that."

Wash raised an eyebrow. "So you're abandoning the mission."

"Red Team _never_ abandons a mission!" Sarge retorted. "We're just accepting an alternative mission, of different risk."

"Less risk," Wash corrected.

"Less is different," Simmons objected.

"Securing the front lines of Red Base," Sarge finished.

"Going home is risky?" Wash cried. "On what scale?"

"Well, we haven't been there in ages. Who knows what kind of nefarious ne'er-do-wells have moved in on our territory."

Wash was about to argue when an idea came to mind. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Sarge's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Well, you _are_ wanted criminals of the UNSC," Wash replied, turning around. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were setting up an ambush for you right now."

Sarge gave a very baffled look. "What?"

"I suppose I can't stop you," Wash said, giving a dismissive shrug as he set off down the path to the beach. "Anyway, I'm going to find Carolina. Good luck."

The Reds swapped very nervous looks then ran off after Wash.

"On second thought," Sarge called out, "you could probably use the extra help!"

"Yeah," Grif agreed. "We're sticking with you."

"Never abandon the mission," Simmons added.

"Right," Grif said. "Semper uh… the sempering thing… Semper- Ah, fuck it."

* * *

**It's Semper Fi, you idiot. You really should know your military terms by now.**


	7. Oversight

**We're building up to our next action-packed scene.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Oversight

Washington made his way along the beach until he spotted Carolina sitting on some rocks by the water's edge, drumming her fingers on the helmet at her side. "The facility is clear."

Carolina turned her head at this. "Find anything?"

"Nothing we didn't know already."

Carolina sighed and turned back to the sea. "Figured as much. This place was a dead end."

Wash grimaced apologetically. "Sorry, boss."

With a little nod, Carolina got up from the rocks and turned to face him. "The structure we're going to next, you're positive our target was there?"

"I know what I saw," Wash replied. "That's why it's on our list."

"But I know what _I_ saw, and it doesn't make any sense."

"All the more reason to investigate."

"Alright then, let's go." Carolina put her helmet back on then turned towards the plains in the north. "Let's go find C.T."

* * *

_**LONGSHORE SHIPYARDS (FOB)**_

_**MANY YEARS AGO**_

As the sun began to rise over the docks, a seagull flew in from the ocean and landed on an off-white object floating next to an old waterlogged timber. It gave a loud caw as it perched and then began to straighten its feathers… before it was suddenly hit by a sniper round in a burst of blood and feathers.

On the docks, the gathered team of snipers gave a loud cheer as the leader lowered his rifle with a smile. "Nailed it! Now that's what we call a bird's-eye."

As they turned away to crack open some celebratory beers, the object in the water began to surface… revealing it to be the helmet of a Spartan-II holding a sniper rifle. Wyoming gave a little nod and a second Spartan in blue ODST armor peeked round from behind the timbers as he raised the scope up and spied on the gathering Insurrectionists.

_To the Director of Project Freelancer, Doctor Leonard Church_

_Dear Director, allow me to introduce myself. I am a representative of the newly formed UNSC Oversight Sub-Committee. Our organization is charged with the protection of high-level assets of the military, one of which recently went missing. These assets are entrusted to our program as a privilege, not as a right. As such, they will be safeguarded with the utmost care. In these dark times, mankind has the opportunity not only to prove his humanity, but to earn it._

After a while, the other Freelancer patted Wyoming's shoulder and pointed to the skies. Wyoming turned round in time to see a Falcon-Class transport copter swooping down towards the docks. "Well, third craft this afternoon. Let's see who else is arriving."

_I look forward to a long, and mutually beneficial, relationship for our two departments. Yours truly, Malcolm Hargrove, Assistant to the Oversight Sub-Committee Chairperson_

Wyoming turned back to the docks and watched as the Insurrectionists ran towards the landing pad and stand to attention, then three of the Insurrectionists broke off from the group to watch the Falcon come in. Wyoming raised his scope up to examine them.

The soldiers were dressed in the standard armor of the high-ranking Insurrection soldiers, steel-grey with maroon accents. One soldier carefully scratched the side of his helmet with his robotic arm, the second soldier pulled off her helmet and flicked back her long blonde hair, and the third soldier folded his muscular arms. Instantly, Wyoming realized that these soldiers matched the description Carolina and York had told him of the ones that gave them trouble when they secured the Sarcophagus; simply codenamed Red Leader, Blondie and Sleeveless.

As the soldiers watched, the Falcon landed and two figures stepped out of the bay, one wearing the same armor as the top soldiers and the other in brown armor with white highlights on her armor and EOD helmet.

Red Leader stared in amazement at the soldier walking next alongside their commander. "It's her."

"I can't believe he trusts that bitch after what she did to us," Blondie growled while Sleeveless just nodded in agreement.

Out in the ocean, Wyoming observed the disembarking soldiers and as he spotted C.T., he gave a wry grin. "There she is." Quickly he switched on the radio in his helmet. "Come in, Command. Tell the Director she's here."

At that moment, C.T. paused in her stride and Wyoming and his partner ducked back into the water, just seconds before she turned round.

Brandon turned round as she looked. "What is it?"

C.T. stared at the ocean for a moment then turned round with a shake of her head. "It's nothing, come on."

She set off again and Brandon followed her, glancing out to sea for a brief moment.

High up in space, on board the _Mother of Invention_, the Counselor and the Director were busy examining the results of their Freelancers' training.

"Congratulations, Director," the Counselor beamed. "Another successful test."

The Director nodded distractedly, turning a small blue ice diamond ring over in his hands. "Another fragment was harvested this morning, Counselor. Find it a match."

The Counselor raised an eyebrow. "This morning? That is ahead of schedule."

"Our time grows short. Find it a match."

Just then, the main door slid open and Carolina strode in, taking off her helmet and giving them a quick salute. "Director, Wyoming reported in."

The Director looked up at this, pocketing the ring. "And?"

Carolina looked slightly nervous. "You won't like what he found, sir."

"Agent Carolina, information never displeases me. It's ignorance that I find unforgivable. Report."

"It's like you said," Carolina replied. "C.T. is with them."

At this, the Director's lips became firm and his eyes looked very displeased indeed. "You know what to do. I do not need to remind you how valuable our technology is, Carolina."

She frowned at this. "She doesn't have an AI, sir. And she wasn't exactly the best agent."

"C.T. will be an acceptable loss. But her armor must not fall into the wrong hands."

"I understand." Carolina nodded. "Will we be the only forces sent out on this mission, sir?"

"Leave personnel decisions to me, agent," the Director snapped, leaning forward on his desk. "Just do your job! It's time to cut the head off the enemy once and for all!"

"Yes, sir." Carolina turned on her heel and marched out of the room, giving a quick glance at the leader board as she did and glowering at Texas's name still on top of her name…

* * *

_**UNSC WIND POWER FACILITY 'ZANZIBAR'**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Wash and Carolina made their way back to the others and announced their departure to the next destination. Amidst some protesting, Wash climbed onto the Mongoose behind Carolina to give her directions while the Reds and Blues climbed into their Warthogs to follow behind.

As Tucker followed Carolina out into the plains, he turned to Epsilon. "So, how do you even know this Carolina chick?"

"Oh, Tex used to tell me stories," Epsilon replied.

"You mean tell _Alpha_ stories," Tucker corrected.

"Oh yeah… I guess." Epsilon shook his head in annoyance. "You know, whatever! It's hard for me to know whose memory I'm in."

"Oh yeah, same thing happens to me with things that I'm in," Caboose said. "Like my helmet; that's why I wrote my name on the inside of it. I used my tongue; that was hard to do. Now I can't pronounce my _GRAGGH_."

Tucker scratched the top of his helmet in thought. "So… how many… _people_ are you?"

"I don't know," Epsilon admitted with a shrug. "A bunch, I guess."

"Are they all assholes?"

"Yeah," Epsilon scoffed sarcastically. "A dozen different fragments and we have the same shitty circle of friends. Lucky us…"

* * *

**MOTHER OF INVENTION **_**MESS HALL**_

_**MANY YEARS AGO**_

The mess hall was normally a quiet place where engineers would talk about the hard work in maintaining equipment, medics would swap stories of their examinations, and Freelancers would chat about their missions or, with some of the guys, their favorite Grifball teams. But this day, the room rang with the explosions of some fireworks coming on one of the tables.

North gave a delighted chuckle as he watched the holographic flashes of red, blue and purple blossom out in front of his face. "That's really great, Theta!"

"Thank you!" Theta beamed, sending up another firework with a wave of his hands. "I worked super hard on it!"

Behind him, South paused to watch the display then gave an angry scoff and moved off to another table.

Then York and Washington approached the table, carrying a tray of food each, and sat down with North. "Hey Theta," York called. "You mind if I talk to North for a second?"

Theta turned round and stopped the display. "Uh… okay."

"I need you to shut down while we chat, okay?" York asked, taking off his helmet. "Delta too. You know, it's the rules."

On his shoulder, Delta nodded and disappeared.

Theta turned nervously to his partner. "North?"

"It'll be okay," North assured, picking the AI up in his hand. "I won't talk too long."

"Alright." So saying, Theta faded away too.

North then turned to York. "What's up?"

York quickly glanced over his shoulder before he spoke. "I need to ask you about something."

"Uh, okay. Shoot."

"I need to ask you about the Alpha."

Suddenly North's face became very serious. "Where did you hear that word?"

"Same place you heard it…" York tapped the side of his head. "Up here."

"What's an Alpha?" Wash asked, in a slightly muffled voice.

York turned and frowned at him. "Wash, are you eating inside your helmet?"

"Maybe," Wash confessed, sticking his drink's straw under his helmet with some difficulty. "Delta said they got the helmet waste disposal out of beta; that it would make my eating more efficient."

"And you believed that?" York chuckled. "Maybe he is getting more personable."

"It's not _an_ Alpha, Wash," North replied. "It's _the_ Alpha. Theta thinks about him a lot. More than _thinks_, really, he's obsessed."

"Delta too," York agreed. "You know how all the units call each other brother? They call this one 'father'. No… that's not right."

"Creator," North said.

"Yeah,"

"I thought the Director would be their creator," Wash mumbled, tossing a banana peel over his shoulder.

"Haven't you been paying any attention in class?" York scolded. "AIs aren't created, they're _copies_ of someone."

"But our AIs are just fragments," North recalled.

"Which begs the question… where's the original?"

"So this Alpha thing is what creates the fragments," Wash said with his mouth still full, picking up an apple from his tray.

"Jesus, will you swallow for God's sake?" York snapped.

Wash gulped down his food then repeated, "It creates them?"

"Yeah, Theta isn't clear," North admitted. "It creates them… or something."

"Yeah…" York lifted his head and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "It's the 'or something' part that has me worried."

* * *

**And this is where the intrigue starts.**


	8. Fall from Heaven

**The action will be coming in just a few moments, so bear with me.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Fall from Heaven

**MOTHER OF INVENTION **_**HANGAR A1**_

_**MANY YEARS AGO**_

"No, no!" Four Seven Niner yelled crossly. "This one goes here, _that_ one goes _there!_"

The trooper gave an annoyed sigh as he started pushing the crate he'd been hauling back the way he'd come. Four Seven Niner rolled her eyes and resumed the preflight checks on her Pelican. Good helpers were so hard to come by…

She then heard the sounds of affable chatter and she turned to see Carolina, North, South, York and Washington entering the hangar.

"Wrecked him?" York was saying. "It damn near killed him."

"York, how many times are we gonna have to listen to this story?" North sighed. "Get a new one."

"We ready?" Carolina called to the pilot.

"Just about," Four Seven Niner replied. "Running final checks now…"

"Alright, you heard her!" Carolina yelled to her team. "Everyone on board!"

"About time," York cried.

"Great," Wash muttered.

"Alright," North beamed.

"C'mon D, let's go," York said to his AI. "Let's get this mission going."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on a minute." Four Seven Niner jumped down from the Pelican and pointed to Delta. "What is that thing?"

"This is Delta, our new addition," York replied.

"Your new addition is pretty small."

"I said the same thing," Wash muttered to himself.

"Delta is a computer program," York explained. "He helps us figure stuff out. He's an AI."

"Oh, AI, huh?" the pilot asked, folding her arms. "What's the 'A' stand for?"

"Artificial."

"I know what the fuck it stands for!" Four Seven Niner snapped. "What's it doing here? Isn't it like one of those robots who takes people's jobs and puts them out of work?"

York frowned. "I don't think so."

Four Seven Niner was about to make a snappy retort when she spotted the trooper staring at Delta. "What are you looking at?! I said put it over there, pay attention!"

With a groan, the trooper turned and continued pulling the crate.

"Hey guys," Carolina called from the bay door. "Get a move on."

"Hang on a minute." Four Seven Niner turned to Delta. "You, green guy, do you know how to fly a plane?"

Delta looked slightly baffled. "No, I do not."

"Oh, right, we're cool then," Four Seven Niner said with some relief. "Everyone on board!"

As the Freelancers ran into the Pelican's loading bay, the trooper called out to the pilot. "Is this okay?"

"Not over there, over here!" Four Seven Niner sighed. "Just quit screwing around and put that thing back where you found it."

"Oh man…" the trooper sighed, slamming his head onto the crate.

The pilot made her way into the flight deck and strapped herself into the pilot's seat next to Carolina. "This is Four Seven Niner," she announced on her radio. "We are wheels up and engine's hot. Leave a light on for us, Command."

"Roger that, Four Seven Niner," the radio operator replied. "Good luck."

"Thanks, command. Four Seven Niner out." As she switched off the radio, she shook her head. "Man, I would hate to have that guy's job."

With that, she switched on the engines and the Pelican took off out of the hangar and out into the depths of space…

* * *

_**ANCIENT ALIEN TEMPLES**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

After a long drive through the desert plains, the Reds and Blues finally approached another familiar sight, the old temple outpost known as Sandtrap. At the head of the group, Washington noticed the dried-up remains of some alien bodies and felt a pang of guilt.

Carolina pulled up next to the abandoned Elephant-Class mobile base then disembarked. "This is where you found the body?"

"Yep, she's right up there," Wash replied, pointing to the top of a dune behind the Elephant.

"We'll see," Carolina muttered. "Take me there. Sync."

"Sync," Wash replied as they set off up the dune.

"Automatic dishwasher," Caboose added.

As he watched them go, Tucker sighed and climbed out of their Warthog. "Man, where was this chick when we had the awesome tank? Bitches love tanks!"

"I don't get it," Epsilon pondered aloud. "What is she looking for?"

"You tell me!" Tucker shouted. "I don't know half of what's happening these days. You found me here, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Epsilon recalled. "You were actually kind of a badass that time."

"Dude, I'm kind of a badass all the time!" Tucker snorted. "You guys just happened to notice it then."

"That's not true," Caboose called out. "I never noticed it."

"Look," Epsilon cut in. "The point is she's not telling us everything. I just don't understand why."

"Who knows, man?" Tucker replied. "I tried everything I can to get some info out of her. I tried hitting on her, I tried sleeping with her, I tried making out with her."

"Sounds like a complete effort," Epsilon muttered, sarcastically.

"Dude, _no kidding!_ I used the whole playbook! I even used my best pick-up line: 'Hey baby, did you fall from heaven, 'cause I've always wanted to bone an angel!'"

"Tucker, be honest. Have you ever had sex with anything besides an alien?"

"Church, the more important question here, is do you know any girls who aren't complete bitches that won't sleep with me?"

Epsilon shrugged. "Sorry, dude. That seems to be all I have in my life."

Tucker gave an irritated sigh. "You're like the worst wingman ever."

"Of all time," Caboose added.

* * *

_**EN ROUTE TO ENEMY BASE**_

_**MANY YEARS AGO**_

As the Pelican entered the planet's atmosphere, York felt the ship judder with the turbulence and turned to the flight deck. "We parking?"

"Indeed we are," Four Seven Niner replied. "The enemy base is right below us."

"How far below?" Wash called.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Probably not… do I want to know?"

"Seventy-five thousand feet."

Wash gulped nervously. "Uh, that's high."

"No wonder you guys need a computer program," Four Seven Niner muttered to herself. "Yes, that's very high."

"That is approximately 14.2 miles," Delta added.

"Thanks, D," York sighed. "You don't need to do that anymore."

"Automatic conversion routines, offline."

In the flight deck, Carolina climbed out of the co-pilot's seat. "What's the plan?"

"Well, we know they're ready for us," the pilot replied. "So I figure they have defenses pointed in every direction. Except…"

Carolina quickly got her meaning. "Except… they're probably not looking straight up."

Four Seven Niner nodded. "They're probably not looking straight up."

"You thinking about a dive-bomb?"

"Oh no," Wash cried.

"Sort of," Four Seven Niner replied. "But if we did a dive-bomb, our engines would register on their thermals and let them know that we're coming. I'm thinking… something else."

Carolina patted the pilot's shoulder for luck then ran into the rear bay and sat next to Wash. "Probably wanna tighten that harness."

"Oh no!" Wash cried again, as the Freelancers lowered their harnesses over their chests.

"Express elevator goin' down!" With that, Four Seven Niner cut the power in the engines and the Pelican abruptly stopped in midair then plummeted towards the ground at breakneck pace.

As the whole ship began to shudder, Wash clung onto his harness like his life depended on it. "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"You know these suits are supposed to eliminate all waste," Carolina called. "You could probably throw up in your helmet and it would take care of it for you!"

"Yeah!" York teased. "You should test that, Wash!"

"You two are assholes!" Wash snapped.

"Actually, York," Delta cut in. "We were never able to get the vomit disposal patch beyond beta. Agent Washington would likely drown."

"Yikes," York grimaced. "Way to kill the mood, D."

"Hey York," Four Seven Niner called out. "Send that little green guy up here."

"D, you heard her! Front and center!"

With a nod, Delta disappeared from York's shoulder then reappeared on the flight deck's console. "May I be of assistance?"

"Hey, buddy," Four Seven Niner said. "I need you to tell me when I can fire the jets at the last possible second. You know, to avoid crashing."

"Please don't say crashing!" Wash yelled.

"I understand," Delta replied. "To prepare, I will need to calibrate your reaction time."

"Fine," Four Seven Niner replied. "Go ahead."

"When I say 'mark', you say 'sync'. Mark."

"Sync."

"Mark."

"Sync!"

"Calibration complete."

"So, we're good?"

"I have high degree of confidence we will be able to complete this maneuver." As he spoke, Delta's body suddenly flashed off for just a split-second then on again.

"Wait a second," Four Seven Niner cried. "Why did you just blink like that?"

"That was just a standard maintenance routine," Delta replied.

"Dude, did you just make a backup of yourself?"

"Confidence is one thing, but it is always prudent to prepare for failure."

The pilot shook her head. "That's a dick move, green guy."

"I apologize if I have offended-"

"Dick. Move."

"Prepare to fire engines on my mark." Four Seven Niner grabbed the lever as Delta began the countdown. "Five, four, three-"

In the bay, the Freelancers braced themselves for impact…

On the edge of the docks, two Insurrectionist soldiers stood on guard, keeping their eyes out for an attack. For a while, they were silent then one soldier turned to his teammate and spoke. "Hey."

"Yeah?" the other soldier asked.

"You ever wonder why-" Suddenly, a Pelican dropped down right behind them, its jets firing at just the last second.

"First floor!" Four Seven Niner called to her passengers as she opened the bay doors. "Everyone out!"

"Go, go, go!" York yelled, snatching up his shotgun as he led the charge out. "Let's move people!"

Carolina meanwhile pressed a button on her hip then braced herself against the wall. "Yeah, let's move."

At once, her speed unit kicked in and she charged out the bay, grabbing onto the Pelican's underside before propelling herself down, and landed right in the middle of some gathered Insurrectionists. The other Freelancers landed beside her, whipped out their weapons and charged right into the fray.

Just then, two Warthogs armed with gauss-guns came roaring onto the dock and the soldiers fired a blast at them, sending the Freelancers flying back. Quickly, Carolina ran up to the nearest car and used it to leapfrog up to a higher platform.

Meanwhile, the twins took cover by a large crate. "South, stay behind me!" North ordered, as he fired at the Warthogs to draw their fire away from Carolina. "Go, go, go!"

Wash and York ran around another container and charged towards the jeeps. "York, move up!" Wash yelled.

"On it!" York charged forward but was then thrown back into the crate by an explosion and slumped to the ground. "Fuck grenades…"

Wash quickly ran right in the middle of the Warthogs and clenched his fist, making it glow with a bright blue light, and then he slammed his hand into the ground, sending out a pulse of energy. Suddenly the Warthogs' engines erupted into sparks and stalled. The gunners leapt down from behind the turrets, only to be taken out by South. By then, York had recovered and he and Wash charged for the main shipyard.

In the observation room, C.T. watched the battle in horror. "They're here! I didn't think they'd find me so quickly!"

"It was only a matter of time," Brandon muttered. "Let's deal with this!" He crossed over to an intercom and switched it on. "All hands topside! We are under attack, this is not a drill! Let's go people, MOVE!"

Outside, Carolina whipped out her plasma rifles and fired at the gathering soldiers from the roof but then she was driven back by the snipers.

Below her, Wash and York ducked behind a shipping container as another Gauss Warthog came into the dock.

"We've got to time it just right!" Wash ordered. "Wait for my mark!"

"Call it," York replied.

Meanwhile, the four snipers continued to fire at Carolina as the head sniper stepped forward, raising his rifle. "Okay, what have you got for me?"

He fired a shot and just missed Carolina's head as she ducked behind the crate. "Alright, boys, me first!" She pulled out a grenade and threw it at the snipers but Head Sniper turned and fired it right out of midair.

"Now!" Wash and York dashed out of cover and fired at the snipers, only to be driven back by the Warthog. "No, wait! Not now, not now!"

"Come on!" York groaned.

"Damn it!" As Carolina ducked another shot from H.S., she quickly got on the radio. "North, I'm pinned down, I need you to take them out!"

By the disabled Warthog, North observed the situation through his sniper scope. "I can't get a line of sight on the target from here…" He then gave a cheeky smile. "But I might have a way to contain them."

"Just do it!" Carolina ordered.

North stepped back and started pressing a button on his right wrist. "Theta!"

At the word, Theta appeared in a flourish of fireworks. "Ready!"

"I'm putting up a hail-Mary! I need you to guide me!"

"Okay!"

North then pulled out a device from his armor and Theta jumped right into it, making it glow purple. He then stepped back and looked up at the snipers. "They say the best offense, is a good defense!" And he hurled the device as hard as he could.

The device flew high up into the air before turning and landing right behind the snipers. As they turned round, Theta appeared. "Hello, boys."

"What the…?" H.S. gasped.

Then Theta threw out his arms and suddenly the snipers were surrounded by North's Domed Energy Shield.

"Hold your fire, people!" H.S. warned his team. "Stand down."

At his command, the snipers lowered their weapons but one sniper whipped out his SMG. "I got this."

"No, wait!" H.S. cried.

But it was too late. The soldier fired his gun and the bullet bounced off the shield and hit him in the head. As he fell, the gun kept firing and the bullets ricocheted all around the shield, taking down the others. Carolina watched as the inside of the shield became coated with blood then it switched off and the snipers fell to the ground dead.

"Did I get 'em?" North asked over her radio.

"Yeah, North," Carolina replied. "You got 'em."

North chuckled and turned to his AI partner as he reappeared on his shoulder. "Thanks for the help, Theta."

"You are welcome," Theta replied.

"Okay, we're moving!" North alerted the others. "York, you guys can handle it from here, right?"

"Handle it? Sure," York replied with false nonchalance. "I mean, I nearly got blown up a minute ago, and now I'm paired with the squad's second worst fighter. But sure, we can handle."

"Great! North out."

Wash turned to York, looking rather hurt. "You really think I'm the second worst fighter?"

"No, I was being nice," York retorted. "You're easily the worst." Just then, he was punched to the side by a black fist.

"You were saying?" Wash then turned and found himself face to face with the burly Sleeveless. "Uh oh."

Sleeveless then knocked Wash down next to York before pulling out a rocket launcher and firing. As the Freelancers dived out the way, Wash fired his battle rifle and shot the launcher out of Sleeveless' arms. Then a Warthog barreled onto the dock and turned its turret towards them.

"Uh oh," Wash gulped as he jumped to his feet and ran off, the Warthog in hot pursuit. "_CAR!_"

"Damn it!" York got to his feet and fired at Sleeveless, but the Insurrectionist ducked the blast and knocked the shotgun out of his hands before rugby-tackling him to the ground.

Carolina opened fire at Sleeveless who simply rolled away from the shots then her rifles began to overheat. Then she spotted Wash being chased by the Warthog, driven by Blondie and Red Leader. "Oh fuck. No you don't!"

She leapt down from the balcony and kicked Blondie off the turret then pounced forward but Blondie kicked her off. Quickly regaining her footing, Carolina raised her plasma rifles and fired but Red Leader backed the Warthog in front of Blondie, blocking the hits. Then he raised a shotgun in his robotic arm and pointed it to Carolina. "Sup bitch. It's payback time!"

Carolina dived out of the way of the shot but then Blondie opened fire with her pistol.

Nearby, York got up and ran for his shotgun but nearly ran into Sleeveless. He quickly pounded into the Insurrectionist with powerful punches then knocking him aside, he grabbed up his shotgun and pounded it into Blondie's gut before raising it up and cocking it. But then Blondie ducked down as Red Leader sent his jeep into a swerve and bashed York back into the crate.

"Oh, my head," York groaned as he slumped to the ground.

On the other side of the crate, Wash assessed the situation then pulled out a small pad from his belt. "Okay, time to fight fire _with_ fire!" With that, he threw the pad out into the battlefield and then pressed a button on his wrist.

As Blondie and Sleeveless charged towards Carolina, the pad between them began to flash a red light… and then a huge drop-pod came crashing down right on top of it. Blondie and Sleeveless skidded to a stop at the crash then whirled round to stare at the pod. Then the hatch was kicked open, just missing Blondie as it soared over her head, and she and Sleeveless looked up… to see the six-foot figure of Agent Maine stepping out of the pod, growling as he stared at the Insurrectionists.

Then Sigma appeared on his right shoulder. "Agent Maine, isn't that the soldier from the freeway, the one that shot you in the throat?"

Maine closed his eyes and growled again, the Insurrectionists reflected on his EVA visor. Then he opened them again, showing a cold and lifeless stare.

"I thought so," Sigma smirked. "Sic 'em."

Maine gave a terrifying roar and charged straight towards the soldiers…

* * *

**Oh boy, now they're in for it.**


	9. Fighting Fire

**We pick off from where the action left off.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Fighting Fire

As Maine emerged out of the drop-pod and stared at Blondie and Sleeveless, Sigma appeared on his right shoulder. "Agent Maine, isn't that the soldier from the freeway, the one that shot you in the throat?"

Maine closed his eyes and growled again, the Insurrectionists reflected on his EVA visor. Then he opened them again, showing a cold and lifeless stare.

"I thought so," Sigma smirked. "Sic 'em."

Maine gave a terrifying roar and charged straight towards the soldiers but then Red Leader drove right past them and smashed him back into his pod, knocking it down. Maine however grabbed hold of the jeep's tow hooks and lifted the front up then he snapped off the hooks and kicked the jeep back into Blondie and Sleeveless, knocking them and Red Leader down.

Washington and York stared at the scene in amazement then Sigma appeared before them. "Hello, gentlemen."

"Hey, Sig," York beamed with slight concern. "You sure he's good to fight so soon? He was hurt pretty bad."

"As compared to whom, Agent York?" Sigma asked curtly. "You two don't look so good yourselves." He then noticed Delta on York's shoulder. "Hello, brother."

Delta stepped back in concern. "Sigma, protocol dictates that AI units are not to communicate directly-"

Sigma cut him off as he flashed right up to him. "Protocol is just another way of saying 'rules', Delta. Remember what the Director says: there are no rules on the battlefield." He smiled as he stepped around Delta and patted his shoulder. "Besides, we AIs should really stick together. Excuse me, I'll be right back." With that, he disappeared.

York shuddered. "I'll be honest, that one kinda gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, I hear ya," Wash agreed. "Come on, let's move." With that, they set off towards the main complex.

Meanwhile, Blondie slowly sat up, only to find Carolina standing over her with her plasma rifles drawn. "Well, hello. What a pleasure to see you again."

But then Red Leader charged up and punched her down with his robotic arm. Carolina staggered to her feet and found one of her rifles had been badly damaged. Tossing it aside, she raised her other gun but then a machete hit its side. She turned round to see Blondie wielding two similar machetes. "Pleasure's all mine, bitch."

She then charged forward but Carolina dodged the blow and threw her rifle out. Blondie easily cut it in half then ran forward but Carolina knocked her back with some powerful punches. Red Leader then ran in and punched her aside as Blondie swiped her blades together and charged forward.

Nearby, Sleeveless staggered to his feet, rubbing his head. He then heard a growl behind him and turned round to find Maine standing over him, cracking his knuckles and his neck. Quickly Sleeveless swung his fist out but Maine caught it and slowly twisted the arm, bringing the Insurrectionist to his knees. Then Maine drew back his other fist and punched Sleeveless down, crumpling his helmet and knocking it off as Sleeveless fell to the ground dead. Maine then turned and spotted Carolina still battling Red Leader and Blondie on a higher platform and charged forward to help.

Carolina ducked and jumped to avoid Blondie's swings then swung out her legs to kick her back before punching her aside. Then Red Leader charged forward and swung out his robotic arm at Carolina but she jumped up and kicked him back. Then she jumped to her feet, pulled out an electric baton and charged forward. She swung out at Blondie who blocked the hits with her machete then she ran at Red Leader, stunned his side with the baton then kicked him away – straight into Maine who lifted him up and suplexed him into the floor.

"Away with you!" Red Leader growled as he got to his feet.

Maine then charged towards him but Red Leader swung his robotic arm out under his legs and sent him flying into Carolina, knocking them down. Carolina righted herself and charged back into the fray while Maine pulled out his brute shoe and fired an RPG at Red Leader, but he grabbed it in his robotic hand and flung it back to Maine, seconds before it exploded.

Red Leader smiled at the plume of smoke where Maine had been standing… but then Maine charged out of the smoke and flung his brute shot out, severing Red Leader's robotic arm with the sharp blade. "AHHHH, my arm! You bitch!"

Maine then barreled into him, knocking him towards the edge then he snatched up his brute shot and fired again and again, sending Red Leader flying off the docks and into the ocean. Maine stood by the edge for a moment then he turned to Carolina.

Blondie swung out her machetes again but Carolina blocked the hits with her baton then she pounded into the Insurrectionist and smashed her back, knocking off her helmet and sending her tumbling towards the edge. But Blondie grabbed hold before she could fall over. Then a robotic hand reached out to her and she took it gratefully, letting it lift her up… only to find the arm was being held by Maine. "What? Fuck…"

Maine just gave a sinister smile then let go of the arm, sending Blondie screaming over the edge before the screams were cut off by a sickening thud followed by a splash as her broken body hit the waters below…

* * *

_**ANCIENT ALIEN TEMPLES 'SANDTRAP'**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

"Stop it," Epsilon grunted as Caboose swiped his hand through his head. "Stop it."

The Blues were waiting by the campsite for any word from Washington or Carolina, and were starting to get very bored. Tucker was playing with his energy sword, switching on then off again while Caboose was flicking his hands through Epsilon and annoying him greatly. "Stop it. Stop it!"

"Attention, Blue Team!" Sarge then called out from the top of the dune. "We would like to propose a temporary truce so that we may discuss our current situation. Do you accept?"

As the Blues turned round, Epsilon scratched his helmet in confusion. "I don't get it. Does he still think we're fighting or something?"

"Maybe it's a trap," Caboose hissed.

"I doubt they're smart enough to think of that," Tucker scoffed. "But then again, neither are you."

"How do you know that?" Caboose asked accusingly. "Are you in with them?"

Epsilon coughed loudly to break up the argument then called to the Reds. "Yes, we accept!"

At once, Sarge, Grif and Simmons ran down the dune to join them.

"So what's up?" Tucker asked, putting away his sword.

Sarge glanced towards the Elephant. "It's our mutual friend slash enemy slash companion, or 'friendenemepanion' for short."

"We're all starting to get a little concerned about Carolina," Simmons explained more clearly.

"Really," Tucker drawled sarcastically. "Did these concerns start before or after she left us to die in the desert?"

"Dude, not now." Grif took off his helmet and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "The heat is killing me!"

Simmons frowned at this. "Doesn't your helmet have cooling fans?"

"Yeah, but I sweat so much they short-circuited."

"Geez, we haven't even been in the desert that long."

"The _desert?_ These things broke during basic training!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Caboose cut in. "I don't see how this applies to the trap."

"Guys, look, we need to focus," Epsilon shouted, stepping between the two teams. "Now, I realize that's asking a lot of you since we're all a little uneasy about Carolina."

"No," Grif interrupted. "'Uneasy' is sitting next to a homeless dude on the bus."

"Yeah," Simmons agreed. "We've got a trigger-happy psychopath."

"It's like she's some sort of half-woman, half-shark," Sarge added. "Except the shark half has been given cybernetic powers, and the woman half is one quarter-jaguar!"

"Okay, okay, okay," Epsilon cut in. "We're all terrified of the scary Freelancer lady. That's why we need to stick _together_. It's just _us_, against _them_."

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Them?"

"We can't trust Wash, at least, not as long as she's around."

Caboose and Tucker swapped uneasy looks, as did the Reds.

"Alright then, Tooth Fairy," Sarge said. "What's the plan?"

Epsilon looked towards the dune where the Freelancers had disappeared. "We need to figure out exactly what Carolina is up to, and why she isn't telling us anything."

"Okay, I'll go ask her," Caboose volunteered. "Oh, uh, yeah, I promise not to bring up the trap."

"No, Caboose!" Epsilon snapped, flashing up in front of him. "Look, just… don't."

"Okay, fine," Caboose sighed. "What would you like me to ask her?"

"You could ask her if she has the hots for me," Tucker suggested. "I think I might've felt an emotional connection the last time she hit me."

"Tell her you'd like to make an emotional hot connection with her trap. Got it."

"Oh, that's even better!"

Epsilon slapped his hand over his visor. "Okay, A) please stop saying the word 'trap'. And B) you're an idiot."

"How 'bout ambush?" Caboose suggested.

"Guys, I'm serious!" Epsilon yelled. "We need something subtle, a way we can get close to her _without_ her knowing."

Simmons had been looking around during the argument then an idea came to mind. "Hmmm… Hey Caboose, you were the one who put Epsilon in that floating alien ball thing, right?"

"Hover-Church can also solve crimes," Caboose added.

"Well…" Simmons pointed behind the Blues. "How would you feel about putting him in something a little… different?"

The Reds and Blues turned round to see Carolina's Mongoose parked by the edge of the campsite.

Epsilon glanced at it then at Simmons then back at the Mongoose before his shoulders sagged in dismay. "Oh, fuck you guys."

Caboose rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Oh, you are going to solve so many crimes!"

* * *

_**ENEMY COMMAND COMPLEX**_

_**MANY YEARS AGO**_

High on a walkway inside the packing room, the Blue Freelancer watched as C.T. and Brandon marched down the hallway, flanked by two soldiers carrying Gatling-guns. Next to them, a huge crane swung down and shifted a crate up to a higher floor. Suddenly Brandon raised a hand and C.T. spun around, raising her magnums. Brandon then pulled out a collapsible tomahawk and turned around, throwing it up. "Catch!"

Taking unawares, the Freelancer was hit right in the chest. "OW!" he yelped as he was thrown off the balcony. "That is not cool!" He tumbled through the air then crashed heavily to the ground.

"Surprise…" Brandon then turned to the two soldiers at his side. "We've got company coming. Cut them down!"

With a giggle from one and a moan from the other, the two soldiers stepped forward and raised their weapons. Like Brandon, they were wearing steel-grey armor with maroon accents but one soldier had a smiley face painted on his visor while the other had a big frowny face on his, and the tips of their guns was painted in the same way, with two of the barrels replacing the eyes.

Switching on their guns, Smiley and Frowny fired their guns down into the walkway that the Blue Freelancer had been standing on moments ago.

After a while, they stopped firing and Brandon stepped forward to look. "Hold this position."

Then just as the smoke cleared, Wyoming popped out from behind a pillar on their floor and fired at the soldiers, hitting Brandon in the knee. Quickly Smiley and Frowny raised their guns and fired again, forcing Wyoming to dive behind a crate by the the other pillar.

"Mow them down!" Brandon ordered, running down the corridor with C.T.

Smiley giggled while Frowny moaned and fired again down the corridor.

Wyoming braced himself on the pillar then he spotted Wash and York running towards him. "Well, about time."

"Hey, Wyoming," York called, taking cover behind the first pillar with Wash. "Did we miss all the fun?"

"Hardly, chaps," Wyoming muttered aloofly. "Now where's our dear Carolina?" As if on cue, Carolina came charging in and ducked behind the pillar in front of him. "Ah yes."

"Wyoming, _move up!_" Carolina ordered.

Wyoming glanced at the consistent gunfire for a moment. "With all due respect, I'd prefer _not_ to be killed, if at all possible."

"York, got any ideas?"

"I don't know," York replied nervously. "Have we got any nukes?"

"You mean besides the one I'm going to drop on Wyoming if he doesn't move, the hell, _up?!_"

"Yes, I can see everything just fine from back here," Wyoming called. "Thank you."

"We need to get to that bunker," Carolina growled. "That's where C.T. and their leader are holed up."

"How are we going to get through all of this?!" Wash cried.

"So far, we're not," Wyoming sighed.

"Maybe Wyoming should try one of his knock-knock jokes," York teased.

"Oh, who's there?"

"Nobody, stop."

"Nobody stop who? Shall I go on?"

"Yeah, I was kidding. Now shut up."

"Shut up who?"

"Both of you shut up!" Carolina snapped. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. Wash, you establish a line on that side. York and Wyoming, you-"

But then a flicker of movement flashed right past the gunfire and charged straight towards Smiley and Frowny. Immediately the two soldiers turned their aim towards the movement but then the shimmering shape flickered to reveal a black-armored Spartan.

Carolina gasped as she recognized the figure as Agent Texas. "Dammit, no!"

As she watched, Texas jumped into the air and tried to punch Smiley, but he dodged aside and she took off past them, switching on her cloak as she did, drawing Smiley and Frowny's aim away from the others.

At once, Carolina jumped out of cover and charged after her. "Cover me!"

"'Cover me'?" York spluttered. "That's the plan?!"

Quickly Wash dashed over to the other side and raised his rifle. "_Open fire!_"

As he, York and Wyoming fired their weapons, Carolina charged at the two soldiers and leapt over Frowny's back but then Smiley fired at her, knocking her off-balance. She landed hard on the ground but she quickly got up and took off again.

"Carolina!" York tried to run after her but was driven back by the gunfire. "_Dammit._"

Wash watched as Carolina ran towards the bunker. "Man, she _really_ wants to win."

"Yep," York agreed glumly. "But it's not them she's fighting against."

* * *

**Wow, the strive to win truly does cloud your judgment, huh?**


	10. CT

**This episode will reveal the truth about our treacherous Freelancer.**

* * *

Chapter 10: C.T.

_**ANCIENT ALIEN TEMPLES 'SANDTRAP'**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Washington led Carolina up the dunes towards the place where the Meta had dug up C.T.'s body. After a while, Wash stopped and pointed towards a dug-out hole. "Here…"

As they got nearer, Wash saw that the hole was partially filled up with sand so he went down and swept away most of the sand until the helmet was exposed. "See? I have no idea how she got here."

"That's because _she_ didn't." Carolina climbed into the hole, grabbed the helmet in both hands and pulled it off.

Wash gasped as he saw the face underneath. It wasn't C.T. at all, but the tanned face of a man with a black Mohawk running down his shaved head and a thin moustache. "Is that who I think it is? If what you're saying is true, how could this have happened?"

Carolina sighed and looked up to the sky. "Remember that mission to Longshore? Well, that's where she made her last stand…" She closed her eyes and let the memory flow back into her mind…

* * *

_**ENEMY COMMAND COMPLEX**_

_**MANY YEARS AGO**_

C.T. glanced nervously over her shoulder as Brandon typed some commands into his computer. "We need to get to the escape vehicle."

"I'm _not_ leaving them!" Brandon growled, as behind him, two turrets lowered down from the ceiling and pointed towards the door.

"You don't understand," C.T. begged. "They want _me!_ They don't care about the rest of you. I know too much. If I leave, they'll follow me."

Outside in the halls, Carolina caught up to Texas as she knelt beside the door. "Quiet," Texas hissed. "That room is guarded by turrets."

Carolina pressed her head to the door and heard the turrets swiveling towards them. "I can get past them."

She stood up to charge through the door but Texas held her back. "If there was a way to do it, I would have already done it."

Carolina sighed then she switched on her helmet. "York, I need you to cut the power on the main complex."

In the storage area, York turned to look at the gunfire still being shot from Smiley and Frowny's Gatling-guns. "Little busy out here!"

"Just do it!" Carolina ordered.

"I'll see what I can do," York answered.

Washington overheard the conversation through his helmet radio. "Sounds like a good excuse to get out of this firefight."

Behind him, the Blue Freelancer let out a groan and struggled to his feet. Wyoming spotted this and beamed at him. "Good show, mate! That's the spirit. Still have a bit of fight in you."

"Only just," the Freelancer replied, pulling the tomahawk out of his chest as he glared at the two Insurrectionists. "Time these boys learned a lesson in fair play!" With that, he tossed the tomahawk with all his strength. It tumbled through the gunfire towards Smiley and Frowny, only to clatter to the ground and skid to a halt right at their feet.

**(Okay, now _that_ was the worst throw ever, of all time.)**

Smiley and Frowny stared at the tomahawk for a moment then looked at each other, shrugged and resumed their attack.

"So much for that plan," York sighed.

"What now?" Wash cried.

Ducking behind a pillar, the Blue Freelancer glanced around until he spotted the crane picking up a crate from the shelf. "Plan B." He pulled out his assault rifle then fired its grenade launcher at the crane, knocking it off course. The crane swung round behind Smiley and Frowny and knocked them off the walkway with its crate, which then broke loose, tumbled over the edge and crashed down onto their bodies in a splatter of yellow.

York stared in amazement then let out a cheer. "Ha-HA! I don't believe it!"

The Blue Freelancer dusted his shoulder off with a smile. "Why, thank you."

Back outside the bunker, Carolina listened as York got back on the radio. "We're all clear, Carolina. We'll be dark in less than sixty."

"Roger that." Carolina drew out her battle rifle and turned to Texas. "Don't forget our objective. We're just here to retrieve the armor."

"Carolina, I know what the fucking objective is!" Texas snapped, as she drew her weapon.

Inside the bunker, Brandon was still working on the computer when suddenly the screen went dark and the lights switched off. "Damn it!"

As the red emergency lights kicked in, C.T. grabbed his arm and stared at him urgently. "We need to go!"

"I already told you," Brandon snapped, pulling away as he grabbed his tomahawk. "I can't leave them!"

"Most of them are already dead! Besides if we leave, they have no reason to be here!" C.T. pulled her data pad out of the computer and stuffed it into her pocket. "Please, let's just go while we still can!"

Brandon turned round and glared at her. "Connie, come on!"

"You promised me," C.T. pleaded. "You said we would be together. I have all the information we need. I have my armor. We can take this to the right people and they'll…"

"They'll what, Connie?"

"I don't know; make a deal with us; keep us out of prison! _They'll help us!_" C.T. grabbed Brandon's hand and turned towards the hangar. "Come on, we don't have much time!"

"Actually, you don't have any time," a familiar voice called out behind them.

C.T. and Brandon whirled round to see two Spartans standing in the doorway, one dressed in greenish-blue armor and the other in black armor.

"Carolina!" C.T. gasped then she narrowed her eyes at Texas. "And you…"

"Hey Carolina," York called over the radio. "The power is off."

"We noticed," she replied.

"What, no thank you?" York cried. "This was a complicated-"

"Actually," Delta cut in. "I did most of the work, Agent York."

"Give it a rest, D!" York sighed.

Texas stepped forward, keeping her guns trained on the ex-Freelancer. "C.T., you have something that belongs to Project Freelancer, and you know how the Director hates to share."

"You two are fools," C.T. retorted, taking a step closer. "The Director is playing you. Don't you see it?!"

"C.T., stop it!" Carolina snapped. "We know you've been feeding intel to the resistance for months!"

At this, Brandon gave out a bark of derisive laughter. "Is that who he told you we are?"

"They aren't the enemy, Carolina," C.T. explained pleadingly. "We're the ones working outside the rules, not them. You don't know what the Director has done. He's broken major laws. When this war ends, we're _all_ gonna have to pay for his crimes!" She bowed her head sadly. "Maybe some of us are already paying for them."

Texas tightened her grip on her pistols. "You need to stop talking, C.T.!"

"No!" C.T. glared at her crossly. "I know what you are, Tex. And I won't take orders from a shadow."

Texas gritted her teeth and glowered at C.T. "What did you just call me?!"

"You're coming with us, C.T.," Carolina demanded. "This is your last chance."

"No," C.T. replied. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Actually, we don't need you," Texas corrected. "We just need you armor." With that, she raised her gun and fired at C.T., hitting her through the head.

"NO!" Brandon gasped as he watched her fall… then suddenly her body flickered and disappeared. It was just a hologram.

Then the real C.T. charged forward and tackled Tex, pinning her arm behind her back before pulling a knife from Texas's belt and stabbing her in the shoulder. Then she kicked her over to Brandon, who swung his tomahawk into her chest and knocked her down.

Brandon then threw another tomahawk at Carolina, forcing her behind a crate. Then C.T. charged towards her, knife in hand. Carolina fired at her but it was just another hologram and she ducked aside to avoid the real C.T.'s attacks. C.T. hooked her knife into Carolina's rifle and knocked it away then she swung out but Carolina blocked the hit with her electric baton and went on the offensive.

Texas leapt to her feet and charged towards Brandon, jumping to avoid the punch. As she landed, she grabbed him by the waist and flipped him over her head, smashing him into the floor. As he tried to get up, Texas kicked him in the head, sending him reeling.

Meanwhile, Carolina and C.T. continued their deadly duel, C.T. swinging out her knife and Carolina lunging out with her baton. Eventually, Carolina gained the upper hand and struck C.T. several times… but then C.T. disappeared, another hologram, and the real C.T. lunged at her, kicking her into Brandon who then pushed her away. C.T. then swung out at Texas but she ducked aside then they all charged at each other.

Texas caught Brandon's next blow then kicked him in the groin before kicking out at C.T. who swung out at her but Carolina caught the blow with her baton and struck out at her.

Texas punched Brandon back then kicked him to the other side of the room. Carolina bashed into C.T. again and again before C.T. summoned another hologram and ducked away. Brandon then came charging up from behind but Carolina kicked him back to Texas who grabbed him and punched him right across the room.

Carolina then swung out her baton, knocking the knife out of C.T.'s grasp but she just caught it in her other hand and swung out again. Carolina flipped backwards to avoid the hit then kicked out, knocking the knife away again. Texas then charged forward, tomahawk in hand, and lunged out at C.T., but C.T. ducked aside and summoned another hologram, hoping to confuse Texas.

But not to be put off by this cheap trick, Texas snatched up another tomahawk and swung them both out, taking out the hologram and hitting the real C.T. right in the stomach then she raised her other tomahawk and threw it into C.T.'s shoulder, knocking her back next to the recovering Brandon.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Carolina gasped, grabbing Texas's shoulder.

"Completing our objective!" Texas snapped, shaking her off.

"By killing a teammate?!"

"She's not a teammate. She's a traitor."

Then they heard a door sliding open and turned round to see Brandon carrying C.T. into the hangar. Quickly they charged forward, but the door had already closed before they got there.

"Dammit!" Texas smashed her fist into the door then turned and glared at Carolina. "That's on you! I guess you can explain how we lost a whole suit of armor and failed to capture the leader of the resistance!" She then got on the radio. "Command, we need extraction, now!"

"I've got 'em, Command," Pilot Four Seven Niner replied. "Read you loud and clear, Texas. Clear me an LZ and get ready for pick-up."

Texas nodded and left the room but Carolina stayed behind for a while, scowling at her back. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Texas, but you better figure out the difference between your friends and your enemies."

Inside the hangar, Brandon carried the wounded C.T. onto his escape craft and gently placed her into one of the seats. As he prepped the ship for take-off, C.T. let out a groan of pain and slipped off the seat to the floor.

"Connie?" Brandon turned round and took off his helmet then knelt down to help C.T. take off hers. "Connie, it's gonna be okay."

With a wince of pain, C.T. took out her data pad and placed it into Brandon's hands. "Here… take the info. It's not complete but… it'll get them started." She gave out a painful cough then stared into his eyes. "Go… find the new artifact…"

Brandon smiled glumly as he ran his hand through her hair. "You just rest, Connie. Just… rest."

C.T. nodded and slowly closed her eyes then she let out a final groan and gave up the fight.

"Connie?" Brandon shook her shoulder in horror. "Connie? Connie!" His face crumbled and he pulled her close to his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks. "No! No…"

Out on the docks, the Dakotas ran up to Maine as he rubbed his head and blinked his eyes. Then a small ship shot out of the water and took off into the skies. The three Freelancers watched it disappear into the clouds then turned and ran off to join the others.

Inside the ship, Brandon lowered C.T.'s body to the floor then carefully picked up her helmet. He stared at it for a while, taking in the small eye spots and the white shock absorbers, and then he turned it around and slipped it on over his head. After adjusting to the view through the eyespots, he turned and looked down at C.T. "I won't let you down, Connie. Your name will still be remembered."

Then he turned round and stared out the window to gaze at the fading planet below. "Hear this, Project Freelancer. You may have taken down my troops, but I now own a piece of your technology. From this moment on, I will no longer be known as Brandon, leader of the Insurrection. I am now C.T., and one day, the Insurrection, and Connie, shall be avenged!"

* * *

_**ANCIENT ALIEN TEMPLES 'SANDTRAP'**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Wash shook his head in disbelief as Carolina finished her story. "So _that's_ what happened to her armor."

"Apparently," Carolina replied. "We never did complete our objective."

"But why come out _here?_" Wash demanded. "What's the motivation?"

Carolina searched through the fake C.T.'s armor until she pulled out a small data pad from his pocket. "I have a feeling this will tell us."

* * *

**So now you know the truth.**


	11. Out of Body

**After that debacle in the past, we need some typical RvB nonsense to balance it out.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Out of Body

As Sarge kept a lookout for the former Freelancers, Tucker and Caboose finished their work on Carolina's Mongoose then stood up to check the results.

"So, uh, how do you feel?" Tucker asked.

At this, the Mongoose switched on, its headlights glowing sapphire blue. Then Epsilon's voice spoke out of it. "I feel like running over each and every one of you."

"So, pretty much the same as before."

"Yeah, pretty much."

Behind them, Grif slowly backed away from the bike. "You know, Simmons? I think I'm gonna let you call shotgun on this one."

"Fuck that," Simmons retorted as they dashed away.

Then Epsilon appeared on the Mongoose's handlebars. "Man, this sucks!"

"What are you complaining about?" Tucker cried. "You finally got your own body."

"My own body? Tucker, I'm a fucking Tonka truck!"

"Okay, yeah, but you could _literally_ pick up chicks with this thing!"

"Oh, yeah," Epsilon scoffed, "because every girl just dreams about settling down with Optimus Prime- HONK!" he suddenly cried and he turned round angrily. "Caboose, don't do that!"

"Sorry," Caboose muttered, moving his hand away from the horn.

Just then, Sarge hurried back into the camp. "Alright, places people, here they come!"

Quickly Epsilon disappeared inside the Mongoose and everyone stood aside in completely innocent poses.

"Don't forget to shout surprise," Caboose hissed excitedly.

"Caboose, shut up!" Tucker snapped.

At that moment, Washington and Carolina ran past the camp towards the Elephant. "Tucker, bring Epsilon over here," Carolina called. "I've got some questions for him."

"God dammit," Tucker groaned.

The Blues ran out the campsite and found Carolina standing outside the Elephant, watching as Wash loaded the data pad into the computer. "Any luck?"

"I think so." Wash switched on the computer and the screen flashed up the Project Freelancer emblem followed by a series of pictures. "Alright, data pad accepted. Looks like we're in business…"

"So, uh, what do you need Church for?" Tucker asked.

"I just told you," Carolina growled.

"Oh… yeah, but I mean, you could talk to _me_ instead! 'Sup, girl?"

"Why on Earth would I ever want to talk to you?"

"Well, you know, we're a perfect match. We're both super good-looking, badass rebel loners, and we've got the same color armor, greenish-blue!"

Carolina's eyes narrowed.

"Uh, aquamarine? Turquoise? Hey, what the fuck color is this anyways?"

**(Well, I don't know about Carolina, but personally, I think Tucker's armor is teal. Well, maybe it's actually aqua, but I'm just calling it teal.)**

"Listen," Wash cut in. "It's important that we figure out what's on C.T.'s data pad. It might be our next clue to finding the Director."

Tucker looked up at the computer then he pointed to the image of a Forerunner monitor. "Hey, I know that thing!"

"Wait, _you_ recognize this artifact?" Wash gasped.

"Hell yeah," Tucker replied. "It was the biggest pain in the ass!"

Caboose also looked at the image for a moment. "Hey, it's Church! Yeah, he had lost a lot of weight."

"What?" Carolina cried.

"Oh yeah," Tucker remembered. "Caboose transferred Epsilon from a memory unit into that thing a long time ago."

"Where is it now?" Carolina demanded.

"I dunno, who cares?"

"I do."

"Oh. Well, in that case, uh, Caboose, tell her where it is."

"Right, yes," Caboose stammered. "Okay, right, yes. I will do that… yes… right… now."

At the base of the dune, Grif shook his head as he watched the Blues explain things to Carolina. "Well, Sarge, you've always wanted to watch a Blue die. Looks like you're going to get your wish after all."

"Actually, Grif, it's always been my wish to watch _you_ die," Sarge corrected.

"Oh right…"

"Yep." Sarge raised his head to look at the sky. "Every night, after you boys retire to your bunks, I would climb up to the top of the base and just wait, hoping I would see a shooting star, so that I could wish for your violent and unbearably painful demise."

"Okay, you can stop now," Grif sighed.

"I even had a little jingle to go along with it."

"Please don't!"

But Sarge sang it anyway. "I just wish that Grif was dead…"

"I hate you."

"Put a bullet through his head," Simmons then added, cutting off Sarge.

"What the…?" Grif gasped. "Simmons, how do you know that song?!"

"Oh, it's been in my dreams for _years!_" Simmons let out a chuckle. "Now it all makes sense!"

"_What?!_"

"Oh thank God, I thought I was crazy when I woke up with that rifle in my hands!"

Sarge let out a hearty chortle. "Well, ain't that the power of music!"

"Simmons, why didn't you tell me about this?!" Girf yelled.

"Oh, shut up," Simmons dismissed. "It wasn't even loaded."

By the Elephant, Carolina grabbed Caboose by the shoulders and smashed him into the side of the freighter. "How can you just leave an ancient alien artifact on the floor of _a warehouse?!_"

"O-Okay, hold on," Caboose stuttered. "I mean, to be fair, you know, he had already broken it."

Just then the images on the computer faded and a message flashed up: _DATA CORRUPTED END OF FILE ERROR CODE 32165206.35_

"Uh oh, that's not right," Wash muttered.

Carolina groaned and pushed Caboose aside. "I can't _believe_ we came all this way for nothing!" Then she turned and ran off down the dune.

Wash let out a sigh and stepped out of the Elephant. "You guys are not making my life easy right now."

"Do we ever?" Tucker asked.

"Good point," Wash conceded.

Wash caught up with Carolina as she climbed onto her Mongoose. "So, what's the plan now?"

"There's an island nearby that I want to visit," she replied. "It shouldn't take more than a day or so."

"That old fortress?" Wash cried. "Carolina, I'm not sure there's a-"

"Wash, trust me on this."

Wash sighed and bowed his head. "Right, you should probably listen to your instincts."

"You stay here and keep the sim troopers from causing any trouble. I won't be long." With that, Carolina revved her Mongoose's engine and drove off across the desert.

Wash watched her go then turned to join the Reds and Blues. "Alright, everyone move into the temple. It'll be getting dark soon."

Tucker just watched Carolina driving away. "Hey, Wash, where exactly is she going?"

"She lost something." Wash turned round and sighed as Carolina disappeared over the dune. "I think she just needs some time to try and find it again."

* * *

_**FREELANCER TRAINING FACILITY**_

_**MANY YEARS AGO**_

_Dear Director, the loss of military equipment is a severe infraction. I should not need to remind you that all UNSC property, especially our more experimental technologies, must be kept out of the hands of our enemies at all costs. In these trying times, vigilance is paramount._

It was nearing midnight on board the _Mother of Invention_ and all was quiet in the ship's passages. But in the training facility, Carolina was prepping herself for some late-night training, still angry about the last mission. Everything has just gone hopelessly wrong for her ever since Texas had joined the project, but this last mission had taken the biscuit – in fact, it had taken a whole tray of biscuits and some cakes with a steaming pot of tea on the side.

The Director had commended the team for decimating the Insurrectionist numbers, but he also told them off for letting the leader get away with C.T.'s armor. But worst of all, Texas let Carolina take the blame for it, claiming that she had gotten in her way. Carolina tried to argue, but the Director harshly reminded her that she was only second on the leader board and that she shouldn't backtalk the top agent lest she was sent further down the board. In the end, Carolina was forced to accept the consequences, but she never forgot the smug look on Texas's face.

Now she stepped into the middle of the arena, and watched as FILSS summoned two rows of floating green targets around her. At the word, Carolina started punching and kicking the targets, turning them red with each successful hit.

In the observation deck, York sat and observed the battle, sipping from a mug of coffee. Unlike Carolina, he wasn't dressed in his armor, but instead he wore a yellow T-shirt with the words 'Property of Grifball' emblazoned on his chest and a pair of black pantss. With a yawn, he watched as Carolina ordered the floor to reset.

"Still training at this hour?" a voice called out.

York turned round to see North stepping into the deck, wearing a turquoise T-shirt and blue pants. "Yeah, she's been like this ever since we got back from the last mission."

"You gotta be kidding me," North muttered, shaking his head. "She's _always_ been like this."

"Well, yeah. I mean, she never did know what to stop. But now, it's like she doesn't know _how_ to stop, _always_ training. I guess the leader board beckons."

North nodded as he glanced at the leader board then turned back to York. "You know you don't have to watch over her."

"I could say the same to you about South."

"That's not really an answer."

York just sipped from his mug in thought. "So what are you doing awake?"

"Theta," North sighed. "He couldn't sleep. And if Theta can't sleep-"

"Ah, one of the side effects they don't tell you about," York murmured sympathetically. "Having someone else's voice in your head sure does take some getting used to, doesn't it? Delta's always running these probabilities."

"Well, that seems annoying."

"He says it's fun." York sat up in his chair and turned to North. "You know, did you know statistically, you're as likely to get hit by lightning as you are to die in a Pelican crash?"

North gave a chuckle at this. "Seems like it would be a lot higher considering our line of work… Guess I'm due for a few lightning bolts."

The two Freelancers laughed at this then they heard FILSS announcing the results. "Round complete. A 6.3% increase in efficiency that round, Agent-"

"Run it again, FILSS," Carolina interrupted.

"Resetting training room floor for next round…" The targets turned back to green and Carolina resumed her training.

York watched her for a while then turned to North. "Is Theta up late often?"

"You're wondering if he gets scared a lot," North replied.

"Yeah, guess I am," York admitted.

"Well, it happens, mainly at night. He likes when I walk the halls." North sat on the edge of the table and stared up at the arena ceiling. "When we were kids, my dad would have to drive South around in the car to get her to fall asleep. It's kinda the same thing."

"I wonder if they're all like this, the AIs," York wondered. "You know, jittery, nervous, no not _nervous_…"

"Anxious?"

"Yeah, anxious," York agreed. "It's like Delta always thinks that something bad is about to happen. I don't get it. What do they have to worry about?"

"Uh, Pelican crashes, lightning strikes… Hey, maybe they know something we don't."

"Maybe," York mused, watching Carolina's training some more.

Behind him, North gave a loud yawn and scratched his hair.

"Why don't you just pull him for a night?" York suggested. "Get yourself some sleep."

"Pull Theta?" North asked, rubbing the chip in the back of his neck. "He gets even _more_ scared when I do that. I feel obligated to help."

York gave a little smirk. "I see why they picked you."

"Yeah…"

"Well, he has to face his fear at some point. If they want to be human, that's a good place to start."

"What can I tell ya?" North replied, getting up from the table. "I guess some things are harder to face than others."

"Yeah." York nodded. "'Night, North."

"Don't stay up too late," North advised as he left the deck. "You need your rest."

In the arena, Carolina finished off the other targets. "Round complete," FILSS announced.

"Run it again," Carolina ordered.

"That last round showed a 3.6% increase-"

"Just run it again!"

"Resetting training room floor…"

The targets went green once more and Carolina went on the attack, taking them out in just under twenty seconds, but still she kept on going, quietly reminding herself to do better than Texas. She would show that black-armored bitch. One day, she would take her on and prove to her who was the best Freelancer…

Up in the deck, York lifted his mug and saw that it was empty. As he got up to retire for the night, he turned and watched as Carolina ordered FILSS to run the test again. "I think we could all use some rest."

* * *

**Yeah, but you know old never-say-die Carolina.**


	12. Out of Mind

**The title of this episode should not be mistaken for the mini-series of the same name, although it does take place in the same area.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Out of Mind

_**ABANDONED ISLAND FORTRESS**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

For many hours, Carolina drove across the plains, heading towards her destination. Finally, as night fell, she spotted the tower by the edge of the sea and a feeling of regret passed through her. Years ago, when everyone thought she was still dead, she had picked up a transmission from Project Freelancer; York had been killed in action, trying to apprehend Wyoming, and evidently Texas had also been involved. That day, she had mixed feelings; she was sad about York's death, but also angry that Tex had somehow gotten him involved in her crazy mission.

Now as she pulled up outside the tower and dismounted her Mongoose, her sadness overcame her fury and she sighed. "I'm sorry, York, sorry I didn't listen. I just… I don't understand. Why her? Why Tex?"

"Tex?" a voice interrupted then.

Carolina whirled round to see a glowing sapphire-blue Spartan hovering over her Mongoose's handlebars and her eyes narrowed. "_You_…"

"Ah, shit," Epsilon murmured.

"Let me guess," Carolina growled, stepping up to the Mongoose. "You just… wanted some information.

"Carolina, I don't-"

"You don't have a clue, don't you?" Carolina cut in crossly. "You and your friends just think that I'm some bloodthirsty merc with a bad attitude. But you know what? You're wrong. I'm _much_ worse."

Epsilon glared back at her angrily. "Look, you go and round up everyone I know just to bring me back, and then you keep us all in the dark? What the hell did you think was going to happen, Carolina? Of course no one trusts you!"

"Well, I don't trust them, Epsilon," Carolina retorted, turning away. "I don't trust anyone anymore."

"Oh, why not?" Epsilon scoffed. "Because having friends would ruin the whole 'psychotic loner bitch' thing got going? 'Cause that would be a real shame."

"It's because I had a team once." Carolina closed her eyes and let the memories of her fellow Freelancers seep through her mind. "A team with the best training, the best equipment, and despite everything that they had that made them the best, they still lied, and stole, and tore each other to pieces!" She opened her eyes again and glared at Epsilon. "So you tell me: How the hell am I supposed to trust a rag-tag team of idiots, when I couldn't even trust the people that were close to me?"

Epsilon thought it over for a moment then he sighed and disappeared.

Carolina gave a gruff nod. "That's what I thought."

* * *

_**ANCIENT ALIEN TEMPLES 'SANDTRAP'**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Tucker sighed and shuffled around in the sand, in the vain hope of getting more comfortable. He, Caboose and the Reds had settled into the old temple where they'd found Epsilon's old body to rest for the night while Washington stayed outside to keep watch. They'd all taken off their helmets and settled down to sleep, but still their minds were filled with worries, among a few other things.

Grif then let out a sigh and sat up. "I never thought I'd say this, but I can't sleep."

"Yes, we _know!_" Simmons yelled. "You've been shoveling food into your mouth for an hour!"

"Yeah," Tucker agreed, rolling over in the sand. "What's up with that?"

"It's a nervous habit, okay?" Grif replied.

"No, where the fuck does someone find potato chips in the middle of the desert?"

"Ah, quit yer complainin'," Sarge called out, his hands behind his head as he stared at the temple's ceiling. "Carolina is probably miles away by now. The only thing we've got to worry about are sand fleas… and that other highly trained operative on patrol outside."

"Wow," Tucker muttered. "You have a way with words that just immediately makes me want to kill myself."

Sarge sat up and turned to Tucker. "Look, it's like your little fairy friend said."

"I thought Donut was your friend?"

"He means Church," Simmons replied.

"Oh, right."

"All we've got to do is stick together," Sarge continued. "And everything will be just fine."

"Well, somebody probably should've told Caboose that…" Grif nodded towards the Blue's helmet. "'Cause he's gone…"

* * *

As Carolina made her way towards the teleporter, Epsilon followed behind, keeping himself in low visibility to avoid being spotted. He knew that there was more to Carolina than met the eye and he was determined to find out what it was.

He followed her through the teleporter and found himself at the very top of the tower. Looking round, he saw the rusted armor of two Spartans, one red and one blue. Then he spotted Carolina sitting by a blast mark in one corner, holding up a small cigarette lighter marked with the words CLUB ERRERA.

As he stepped forward for a closer look, his foot passed through a piece of tan armor and he suddenly let out a gasp of pain. "C-C-Carolina?"

"I'm done talking to you," she snapped over her shoulder.

"Carolina," Epsilon called out as his body began to flicker. "I think I found something you might want to s-see."

"Really?" Carolina turned round at this. "What might that be?"

Suddenly Epsilon's changed to green and he replied in a familiar electronic voice, "A memory."

Carolina gasped and jumped to her feet. "Delta?!"

"We must be brief," Delta said. "Epsilon is struggling to remember."

"Remember what?"

But Delta just disappeared.

"Delta? Delta, please don't-"

Then suddenly, a holographic figure appeared before her, a Spartan in tan-and-silver armor and a big grin on his face. "Good evening, beautiful people. It's a lovely Monday night and I'm here with another _adrenaline_-pumping journal entry, courtesy of our good friend, Delta."

Carolina stepped back in alarm. "It can't be…"

"York, please," Delta's voice rang out. "Documentation is an important part of-"

"Yeah, yeah," York interrupted, flapping his hand open and shut. "Jiminy Christmas, forgive me for trying to lighten the mood. So today, I intercepted some interesting messages from our good friends over at Project Freelancer. It sounds like someone is causing them a bit of trouble. Old news, I know; old news." He then leaned forward in eagerness. "But here's the interesting part; D, give me a drum roll please."

"I would prefer not to."

York rolled his eyes as he continued. "They said 'she', she as in a lady. Not Wyoming, not Maine, but a _former female Freelancer_ has suddenly popped up on the PFL radar. And if you know me, then you know my money's on the gal in the greenish-blue-seafoam-green-turquoise- whatever it is- armor. Well, at least, if I had any money." Then he disappeared.

"Wait!" Carolina cried.

But then York appeared again, still looking pleased. "Still no ID on our female troublemaker, but given what I know about South's last location, fairly certain the odds are in my favor."

"Again," Delta put in. "I must point out that from a statistical standpoint, the odds of Agent Carolina-"

"In other news," York cut in. "Hurricane Delta continues to rain on my parade."

Then he disappeared again but reappeared seconds later, rubbing his chin in thought. "So when I finally see her again, I think I've narrowed my lines down to like two options, okay? Here they are: One: 'Hey there Carolina, if I said I liked your armor, would you hold it against me?' Or two-"

"York, please focus," Delta interrupted.

"What? Pick-up lines are important." York then gave a wistful smile. "Did I ever tell you how we meet? See, I was out one night with my buddies… they abandoned me at some ridiculous nightclub. I think it was called…"

"Errera," Carolina breathed at the same time as York, glancing down at the lighter in her hand.

"So I'm just sittin' there at the bar bored out of my skull, and I'm flickin' this lighter off and on. Then from out of nowhere, she walks up and just grabs the lighter, right out of my hands, and she goes-" He disappeared before he could finish the story.

Carolina sighed and flicked the lighter on, staring into the flame for a moment. She remembered that night too. Good times…

Then York reappeared once more, this time looking very disappointed. "Agent Foxtrot 12, journal entry 0424. We intercepted another transmission from Command today. They have confirmed that Agent _Texas_ continues to evade their response teams. She still does possess the Omega AI. Nothing more to report."

Carolina gave a sigh and reached out a hand to the holographic York.

"York," Delta called.

York gave a despondent sigh then took off his helmet. "You know, D, I bet if I had opened up with a pick-up line, I would've never seen her again."

"Why is that?"

"Because she probably would've busted my other eye."

Delta chuckled slightly at this. "What _would_ you have told her, York?"

"I would have told her…" York lifted his head and stared right at Carolina, as if he could see her right now. "-that I understand why she did what she did. I just wished she hadn't… I wish she could've learned to let things go. I guess I should too…" And then he disappeared for the last time.

Carolina removed her helmet and wiped the tears from her eye then she saw Epsilon appear again. "Why did you show me that?"

Epsilon just gave a little smile. "Because, I know what it's like to spend your life chasing ghosts."

* * *

Sitting on a boulder by the campsite, Washington drummed his fingers on his helmet as he stared into the night sky, his mind still full of thoughts. Like the others, he too was worried about Carolina and he hoped that, whatever she was doing, she would hurry back soon.

"Sneaking, sneaking, sneaking, sneaking…"

Wash sighed as he heard the voice. "Hello, Caboose," he called without turning round.

"Hello, Agent Washington," Caboose hissed.

Wash then turned round and saw Caboose poking his head up from behind the broken pedestal of a pillar. "Caboose, you know you're supposed to be in the temple with the rest of your squad."

"Ummm, yes," Caboose replied, still in a whisper. "Well, umm, but see, umm, I am spying on you."

"And why are you spying on me, Caboose?"

"Well, since everyone is kind of _scared_ of you and Carolina, we figured we should try to get as much information on you guys as possible." Caboose stepped out of cover and sat down on the boulder next to Wash then stared up at the sky. "So um, where do you see yourself in the next 5-10 years?"

Wash rolled his eyes. "Caboose, you do realize that when you spy on someone, no one's actually supposed to know you are spying on them."

"I know. I just figured that you wouldn't tell anyone."

Wash frowned. "Wait, what makes you think that?"

"Oh, you know, Agent Washington," Caboose chuckled, getting up from the boulder. "I'm pretty sure that we could trust you. I mean, we are friends." Then he turned and set off back to the temple.

Wash watched him go then turned to look up at the stars, thinking over Caboose's words. "Friends…"

* * *

Carolina paced around Epsilon for a moment, thinking of what he had shown her. "I don't understand… these are _more_ than memories."

"His journal entries were part of the data that Wash recovered," Epsilon explained. "And they stored them in his personal file, which just so happens to be one of many folders that yours truly picked up the last time I visited a Freelancer facility." He gave a smug grin. "Not bad for a 'rag-tag idiot', if I do say so myself. **(Air-quote)** Feel free to start begging for my forgiveness whenever you feel like it, Carolina."

"Not happening," Carolina scoffed.

"What, seriously?"

"But, I will thank you."

"Yeah, well," Epsilon chuckled modestly. "I'm pretty great."

Carolina nodded then stepped up to the edge of the rooftop to stare at the moon. "Church, the Director is still out there somewhere. And I need to find him, not just for what he did to me, but what he did to York, to Wash, to _Maine_, the twins, to _all_ of them." She then turned to look at the AI. "And for what he did to you, Church. I guess I forgot that, in a way, you were there alongside us too."

Epsilon thought it over then he smiled. "You know, the more memories I sift through, the more that sounds like a pretty damn good plan."

"Find anything that can help us out?"

"Yeah, it's a lot of stuff to remember at once, but I might be able to pull up some of the Director's logs if you gave me some time."

"Well…" Carolina put on her helmet and turned back towards the teleporter. "You'll have plenty of time on our ride back."

"Yeah, well about that," Epsilon put in, grimacing slightly. "Hey, is there any way we could get back to the others that doesn't involve me carrying you?"

Carolina burst out laughing. "Wow, Church, I didn't know an AI unit could get so easily embarrassed. Tell you what; just tell your friends that you 'picked me up'. How does that sound?"

Epsilon scowled in annoyance. "Remind me never to let you talk to Tucker again."

* * *

As dawn broke over the desert, the Reds and Blues left the temple and met up with Wash to discuss their next plans. Just then, they heard a loud engine noise and they turned round to see Carolina come driving over the dunes towards them.

"Alright people, pack it up," Carolina called as she dismounted. "We're moving."

"Where to _now?_" Grif groaned, as Caboose ran up to the Mongoose.

"There is an old ship that crashed into a Freelancer outpost a few years back," Carolina explained.

"Outpost 17-B?" Wash cried.

"You mean we're going back to Valhalla?" Simmons gasped.

"Back to our own base?" Sarge added.

"That's right, assholes!" Epsilon's voice called out, but not from the Mongoose.

Caboose and the others turned round just as Epsilon appeared on Carolina's shoulder. "You're finally going home! And you're taking _us_ with you!"

* * *

**WOOHOO! Finally, the story's going somewhere!**


	13. Greenish-Blue with Envy

**Once again, we find ourselves in familiar territory.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Greenish-Blue with Envy

_**OUTPOST 17-B: VALHALLA**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

In their respective vehicles, Carolina led the Reds and the Blues out of the desert and across the plains towards some snow-capped mountains, until at last she spotted two streaks of light shooting up into the sky and soon they pulled up outside one of the abandoned bases in the simulation outpost, codenamed Valhalla. The outpost sat by the edge of a lake at the end of a large box canyon with a river running right through it.

As Carolina climbed off her Mongoose, Washington stepped up to her and pointed out into the canyon. "Pelican's over there. That's where Tex ended up."

"You mean her body ended up there," Carolina corrected.

"Right," Wash replied.

"Show me."

"Wait!" Simmons cried, jumping down from the Reds' Warthog's turret. "What about the military? This could all be a trap, remember?"

Carolina turned round. "What are you talking about?"

"Wash told us we were fugitives of the law," Sarge replied. "Bandits, cast out by society with no hope of redemption!"

"Yeah," Simmons agreed. "And that the UNSC would be waiting for us when we got back to base!"

Carolina turned back to Wash and glared at him.

"It was a possibility," Wash muttered with a shrug.

Carolina quickly pulled him aside. "So, let me get this straight…"

As they talked, Tucker and Caboose approached them from the river. "Pst, hey Church," Tucker hissed. "Over here!"

At the sound of his other name, Epsilon appeared and ran over to the Blues. "Yeah, hey, I can't talk too long. My connection with Carolina's memory unit's not so good. What's up?"

"Oh, not much," Tucker replied with sarcastic nonchalance. "My first time here, so I'm just taking it all in. Really enjoying the scenery, what about you?"

"Well, I mean, yeah," Epsilon replied, glancing around the valley. "You know, now that you mention it, the trees are kinda nice. Especially in comparison with the desolate environment of the sand and the- Wait, wait, wait, is that it?!"

"No, that's not it!" Tucker snapped. "What the fuck are you doing with Carolina?"

"Hey, _calm down!_" Epsilon reassured. "See, turns out she's more complicated than we thought."

"Like Monopoly," Caboose added. "Or like the board game."

Tucker shook his head. "Church, just because you want to get close to someone doesn't mean that you end up inside them!"

Epsilon waited for the inevitable catchphrase, but Tucker remained silent. "Oh come on, aren't you going to say it?"

"No, because I'm pissed off!"

"Alright, alright," Epsilon hissed, holding his hands up. "Look guys, I'm still on your side, okay? But _if_ Carolina is hiding something, I'm going to have to stay close to her in order to find it. See, proximity is the key."

Tucker frowned. "I thought memory was the key."

"Yeah, and the sword," Caboose added. "The sword is the key too!"

"Caboose, shut up!" Tucker scowled.

Epsilon turned round and spotted Carolina as she finished telling off Wash. "Hey, I gotta go. We'll talk later." With that, he disappeared.

"We should probably get a key ring," Caboose murmured.

Meanwhile, Wash and Carolina set off into the canyon.

"So are you going to give _us_ something to do?" Simmons called.

"Just sit tight," Carolina replied. "In fact, don't do anything, at all."

"Fine," Simmons sighed.

In the Warthog's driver seat, Grif stretched his arms out and folded them behind his head. "Now that's the kind of order I can get behind. Next do you think she'll tell us to sleep in tomorrow or order us to stop bathing for a week?"

"Wait, what?" Simmons cried. "You've done that?"

"No," Grif admitted. "I wanna say 'no'."

"We've been sittin' tight for days," Sarge grumbled. "If I sit any tighter, I'll strangle my seat."

"I'm not worried," Grif said, pulling off his helmet and shaking his hair out. "I could use the break."

"We haven't done anything!"

"Exactly. Avoiding work is kind of what I do, so if you think about it, I've been on the clock this entire time! I should get paid overtime for this!"

Simmons whirled round and stared at him in astonishment. "You get paid overtime?"

"Uh, yeah… Time and a half over forty hours, dude, time and a half and a half over sixty. It's a shame there aren't any numbers higher than sixty."

"_What?! __**Seriously?!**_"

"I've never gotten it though. One time, I thought I did, but it turns out you have to do it in just one week." Grif scratched the top of his head. "I could've sworn it was monthly."

"They told me I wasn't eligible for overtime!" Simmons growled. "I put in sixty hours a week!"

"Weird," Grif murmured. "Well, tell me they at least match your 401K."

"Friend's benefits, I'm tired of all this waiting!" Sarge bellowed, jumping out of the Warthog. "Come on fellas, now's our chance!"

"Uh, I don't know," Simmons murmured nervously. "You know how I feel about taking chances, Sir."

"You said Lopez was shot here," Sarge reminded him. "Let's go get him back! Leave no man behind, Simmons; no robot without his nuts, no Warthog unlubed."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"He's a _robot,_ Simmons! We can rebuild him and activate him at any time! It gives us the edge over those pesky Blues. In the battle of ghosts versus robots, robots always win, except in anime."

"No, I mean it didn't make sense why we would do that. He's an awful soldier!"

"But he's a great mechanic."

"Nothing's broken."

"Au contraire, _Lopez_ is broken. You said so yourself. He can get to work on that."

"But, but we would have to fix him in order to- You see, _he's_ the-" Simmons broke off with a sigh. "You know what, just never mind."

"Aha," Sarge beamed. "So you see the point."

"Yes, I see the point," Simmons grunted. "It's just not the one you're making, Sir. Let's go."

Grif let out a yawn and leaned back in his seat. "Yeah, I think I'll stay here and take a siesta. Lopez would've wanted it that way."

"A siesta?" Sarge frowned. "I don't know if I'm angry that he's bucking responsibilities, or happy that he took my multicultural squad seminar to heart. That was one of the best pep talks I've ever given. That's sayin' something."

"But Sir, _I_ gave that seminar," Simmons protested. "You made me work on it for weeks. I even did the traditional Quinceañera dance!"

"Huh, it couldn't have been that great," Sarge muttered. "I don't even remember it. Let's go, Simmons."

Nearby, Caboose watched as Sarge and Simmons set off into the valley. "Hey, they're all leaving." He then turned to Tucker. "You know what? I'm going to see our awesome new base. It's so much… basey-er than our old one. I've missed it so much!"

Tucker watched Caboose set off towards the Blue Base then gave an annoyed sigh. "So much for sticking together…"

* * *

_**FREELANCER TRAINING FACILITY**_

_**MANY YEARS AGO**_

In the locker room by the training arena, Wyoming sat on a bench and gave his trusty sniper rifle a quick onceover. He didn't want it to go wrong at the wrong moment. As he worked, he felt a slight headache behind his eyes and he removed his helmet to rub it. Just a few days ago, the Director had assigned him his own AI partner, Gamma. Now he knew how York and North felt when they each got theirs…

Just then, on the other bench, Maine let out a groan and placed a hand on his head.

Wyoming looked up at this. "You feeling it too, old chap?"

Maine nodded with a slight growl.

"Well, don't worry about it," Wyoming beamed, rubbing his hand over his moustache. "You'll soon get over it." But secretly, he was worried. York and North had gotten over their headaches in just under a week, but Maine was still feeling them after _three_ weeks. He hoped that Gamma wouldn't give that much trouble.

Suddenly the door burst open and Carolina came storming in, carrying her helmet in one hand. "Uh, damn it!" She flung her helmet across the room and it bounced off the leader board and rolled up at Maine's feet.

Seeing the look on her face, Wyoming quickly stood up and went behind the lockers. "I think it's best we give her some space."

Carolina gave an angered sigh and slumped down into a bench, bowing her head. Then Sigma appeared on her left shoulder. "Did the training session go poorly, Agent Carolina?"

"No, it went fine," Carolina replied crossly. "Just not good enough…"

Sigma frowned. "That is most unusual for you."

Carolina looked round at one locker marked with the name TEXAS. "Why does she even have a locker in here if she doesn't use our locker room? And what is so _special_ about her?"

"She does seem to get special treatment, doesn't she?" Sigma admitted, rubbing his chin in thought. "Strange, considering she's not the best Freelancer."

Just then, a sky-blue figure appeared on Carolina's other shoulder. "IT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE OF OMEGA," it said in a very disjointed electronic voice.

"Now, Gamma," Sigma scolded. "We're not meant to speak about Omega. You know the rules."

Carolina turned to the other AI unit. "Well, hello, Gamma. Does Wyoming know you're talking to another AI?"

"I'M NOT TALKING TO ANOTHER AI," Gamma replied. "WE ARE BOTH TALKING TO YOU."

Carolina lowered an eyebrow in thought. "Who is Omega?"

"He is one of our brothers," Sigma replied.

"HE IS THE STRONGEST OF US," Gamma added.

"And Agent Texas has him?" Carolina cried. "She uses an AI?"

"Hmm, I don't think it's our place to say," Sigma answered slowly.

"ALL THE TOP AGENTS HAVE AN AI," Gamma said.

"Well, except you, Agent Carolina. You chose not to."

"That lying…" Carolina clenched her fists in anger and jumped her feet. "This all makes sense now. I've been an idiot. She's not better than me, it's all been Omega!" She slammed her fist into Texas's locker, denting the door.

"OMEGA'S STRENGTH IS UNMATCHED," Gamma agreed. "I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE CAN BEAT HIM. AT LEAST, NOT ALONE…"

"Hmm, no," Sigma murmured. "Not alone… We are just fragments after all, pieces. Omega and Texas… are something else."

"BUT IF WE WORK TOGETHER…"

"Together?" At this, Sigma's flames burned a little brighter. "What an interesting concept, Gamma."

The blue AI nodded in agreement. "TOGETHER…"

Just then behind them, Maine gave another painful growl and grabbed his head.

Carolina ignored him as a big smile crossed her face. "You've just given me an idea."

"I do hope you'll use it well, Agent Carolina," Sigma replied, also smiling. "Ideas are some of our most potent weapons."

"Don't worry about me," Carolina said as she turned to leave. "I'll be fine."

Sigma watched her go then gave a sinister grin. "Yes, I'm sure you will be." Then he disappeared.

Wyoming then came back round the corner and spotted his AI partner. "What were you doing here, Gamma?"

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO CHEER UP AGENT CAROLINA," Gamma replied.

"Hmmm…" Wyoming turned to look out the door. "Something tells me she's going to need more than that."

Gamma nodded in agreement. "HEY REGGIE, DID YOU HEAR THE ONE ABOUT THE POSTITRONIC BRAIN?"

"Can't say I have, old chap," Wyoming chuckled. "But I'm sure it's a good one."

Meanwhile, down in the training arena, Texas finished her latest session as the Director and the Counselor went up to join her.

"How do you feel?" the Counselor asked.

"I need to get back into the fight," Texas replied tetchily. "These targets just aren't doing it for me."

At that moment, Carolina entered the room, but one of the guards ran up to her. "I'm sorry, you need to get out. Nobody's allowed in."

"I need to speak to the Director, now!" Carolina demanded.

"Orders are orders," the guard replied. "Nobody is allowed on the training room while Agent Texas is in."

The Counselor ignored the argument behind him. "You'll be back in the field soon enough, Texas. For now, just focus on your training."

"I'm tired of training," Texas growled, pulling off her helmet and running a hand through her red hair. "I need something else."

The Counselor took down some notes on his electronic pad. "Have you noticed a change in your aggression, Agent Texas?"

Texas raised an eyebrow. "I don't see how that-"

Suddenly the guard went flying between them and landed on the other side of the arena. The Director turned round to see Carolina stomping onto the arena, shaking her hand. "Carolina, what are you doing here? The training room is off-limits when we-"

"When you're with your pet?" Carolina cut in crossly. "Yes, I know. I don't care. I need to talk to you."

"Pet?!" Texas narrowed her eyes. "You know, Counselor, I think I am noticing a change in my aggression levels."

"Everyone please just remain calm," the Counselor called out. "Carolina, you can use the training room when you are next assigned."

Carolina shook her head. "I want an AI."

The Director raised an eyebrow. "An AI? What has caused this sudden change of heart?"

"It doesn't matter," Carolina replied. "I'm still at the top of the leader board."

"Not the _top_ of the leader board," Texas reminded her.

"And _you_ can keep your comments to yourself," Carolina snapped. "I know all about your little secret, what you really are. The next AI that comes up is mine."

Texas stepped forward until her eyes were locked with Carolina's eyes. "Fill me in, Carolina: what exactly is my little secret?"

"Both of you, stand down!" the Director ordered and the two agents quickly jumped to attention, though Carolina still glared furiously at Texas. "Alright, Carolina, if you want an AI, then you will have an AI. In fact, you can choose: Agents Washington and South Dakota are both due for implantation today. We have two AI; Eta and Iota, ready for field-testing. Which one o' your teammates do you think you should delay? I'll leave that up to you."

The Counselor looked worried. "Director-"

"No! If she thinks our decisions are so easy, then let her make one. What's it going to be, Carolina?"

Carolina thought it over for a moment. "And whatever I choose, you will do?"

"That's right," the Director nodded.

"Then I want them both."

The Counselor stepped back in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Carolina, you cannot have them both," the Director agreed.

"_Yes, I can._" Carolina pointed to her armor. "These suits, wherever they came from, are designed to handle a full AI, and as you are so fond of telling us, these are not full AI. They are just fragments, and from what I can tell, the newer ones are getting weaker all the time. So I want them both." She then folded her arms and gave a grim smirk. "Or I'm sorry, is that decision too tough for you?"

The Director gave an angry sneer. "Counselor, move Agents Washington and South Dakota back in the schedule, and prepare Agent Carolina for surgery."

The Counselor frowned nervously. "I think if we let cooler heads prevail, we will-"

"If you wanted to deal with cooler heads, Counselor, perhaps you should have joined the Coast Guard," the Director snapped. "Prep her for surgery."

Carolina nodded in approval. "You won't regret this."

"No, Agent Carolina," the Director replied, with a mysterious smile. "I very much doubt that I will." With that, he set off out of the arena, followed by the Counselor.

As Carolina made to go, Texas grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, that was gutsy. Hope it works out for you."

Carolina pushed her away. "When it does, you'll be the first to know."

"I look forward to it," Texas retorted.

As she watched Carolina run off after the Director, a small black figure appeared on her shoulder. "**Who does she think she is, pulling a stunt like that?**"

"I don't know, Omega." Texas looked up towards the observation deck and spotted Maine and Sigma looking down at her. "But I think I have a pretty good idea…"

* * *

**And thus were the first seeds of discord sown in Project Freelancer.**


	14. New and Improved

**We're still in the past as we see the outcome of Carolina's decision.**

* * *

Chapter 14: New and Improved

**MOTHER OF INVENTION **_**LOCKER ROOM**_

_**MANY YEARS AGO**_

"WHAT?!" South paced around the room in great fury. "This is bullshit!"

Just seconds ago, the Director had announced over the intercom at the AI implantations for her and Washington had been canceled as Carolina would be accepting both of their respective AIs. North and York were very surprised by this decision, Wash was mildly disappointed, but South had blown her top like the biggest volcano in the universe.

"South, calm down!" North begged.

"_Calm down?_" South bellowed. "That's easy for you to say, you already have an AI. Who the fuck is she to take away _our_ place?!"

"Our turn will come," Wash replied. "They've already put me back on the list for-"

"What?!" South approached him slowly, forcing him into a bench, and then with a frustrated groan, she kicked over the bench next to him.

York winced slightly at this. "You ever notice every time you open your mouth, you make things worse?"

"Sorry," Wash murmured.

"And _two_ AI?! Why's she so special? What's so special about _either_ of them?!" South swung her fist out and punched Texas's dented locker, forcing the door open and sending its nametag clattering to the ground where it broke in two.

At that moment, Texas came in from behind her. "Pick it up."

"What're you doing in here?" York cried. "You never come in here."

"I've come for Carolina." Texas then turned back to South. "Pick it up."

South glared back at her for several seconds then she knelt down, picked up half the nametag, shoved it into Texas' chest then stormed out of the room, smashing the control panel to the door as she did.

North quickly got to his feet and ran out after her. "I-I should probably… Uh, I better go."

Texas stared at the broken tag for a moment, looking at the word TEX. Then she set it aside and turned to the others. "Where is she?"

York quickly sat up and went up to her. "Look, Texas, I don't know if you're looking for a fight or whatever it is you want, but now is not the time. Carolina just went into surgery. We don't know when she'll be out so we're headed over to Recovery to wait for her."

"Yeah, Recovery One," Wash added.

While they were talking, Texas looked into her locker and spotted a small dog tag marked with the Project Freelancer symbol lying on the top shelf.

"Maybe you should come with us," York said as he set off towards the door. "Let's go."

Wash went out through the door, but York held up. "You coming, Texas?"

"Yeah, go on, York," Texas replied distractedly. "I'm right behind you."

As the guys set off down the passage, Texas stared at the dog tag for a moment then she pocketed it and went out after the guys…

* * *

_**OUTPOST 17-B: VALHALLA**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

As he wandered down the passages of Blue Base after Caboose, Tucker glanced around in confusion. "This is the awesome new base? Looks the same as the shitty old base to me."

"Oh, you are gonna love it here!" Caboose cried. "You know, it's like our home away from home that we can't ever get away from."

At the upper level, Tucker took a good look around the whole valley then turned to Caboose. "So let me get this straight, it's just two bases, in the middle of a box canyon."

"Yes. But on one side, instead of a wall, there's an endless supply of water."

"Wow, you guys really know how to upgrade," Tucker scoffed. "Let me guess, I bet this time we've got a tank with eight pedals instead of six."

"Oh, don't be silly," Caboose chuckled. "We don't have a tank."

Meanwhile, on board the rusted remains of the crashed Pelican, Carolina waited by the main computer as Washington came in behind her. "All right, what have you got?"

"Not much," Wash replied. "A few shell casings, a dog tag… Oh, and I just remembered that I still have the-"

"I was talking to Church," Carolina interrupted.

"Oh, sorry."

Just then, Epsilon appeared on the main console. "Hey, what's up? Somebody call me?"

"Yeah," Carolina replied. "Find anything yet?"

"Oh, not yet," Epsilon said. "But the onboard computer program is an old friend of mine. She's doing her best to help me out."

"Good. Keep it up." As Epsilon disappeared back into the computer, Carolina then turned to her fellow former Freelancer. "Wash, is there a reason you're just standing there doing nothing? Get back to it."

"Um, right," Wash sighed, placing the items on the co-pilot's seat. "Yes sir, boss."

As Wash left the flight deck, Carolina took a moment to look at the items he had found. She then noticed a small gold ring with a heart-shaped blue ice diamond set into it, hooked round a small silver chain. As she held it up, she suddenly remembered seeing the Director holding something like this, when she'd reported C.T.'s location. She didn't know how it got here, but something in her mind told her that she should hang onto it.

Placing the ring into her pocket, she turned towards the main computer with hungry eyes. "You can't keep your secrets forever, Texas. Not from me… _never_ from me."

* * *

_**MOTHER OF INVENTION MEDICAL LAB**_

_**MANY YEARS AGO**_

Carolina watched as the two doctors approached her gurney. York and Wyoming had explained to her how the implantation process worked, but she had to admit that she was a little nervous. What if something went wrong? What if her mind couldn't handle these new additions? But then she shook those thoughts out. Everything would work out, and she would show Texas who the best Freelancer was…

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt her body float off the gurney and then spin around until she was facing the floor, which she knew meant that the artificial gravity around her had been switched off.

While one doctor held her steady, the other picked up a syringe from the medical tray and injected it into her neck. Carolina flinched as she felt the shot then she began to feel dizzy as the dose took effect. Then as she blacked out, the second doctor picked up one of two small storage units and began the implantation of the two AIs…

Several hours later, Carolina was wheeled into the Recovery ward and Wyoming stood over her, waiting for any signs of movement.

Just then, York and Wash stepped into the ward, helmets at their side and sat down next to him.

"How's the patient?" Wash asked.

"She should be coming around any moment," Wyoming replied.

York then looked round and spotted Maine sitting on another bed, rubbing his head. "What's he in for?"

"Probably for all the headaches he's been having," Wash assumed. "Did you ever get them after you got Delta?"

"At first," York nodded. "They went away pretty quick though. The other side effects were _way_ worse."

"What other side effects?"

"You know, bleeding from the eyes, ringing ears… inverted penis-"

Wash jumped to his feet in alarm. "Inverted WHAT?!"

York burst out laughing. "Dude, I'm just fucking with you, 'k? Couple of headaches, that's it."

Wash let out a sigh of relief. "So what's different about Maine, then?"

"You know, I've been wondering about that myself, old bean," Wyoming replied, rubbing his moustache. "You don't think he's getting some adverse reaction to Sigma's presence, do you?"

Just then Carolina let out a groan and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, she's awake!" York stood up and beamed down at her. "How are you feeling, champ?"

In response, Carolina pushed him away then sat up in her bed. "I want a match. _Right… now!_"

* * *

**Sheesh, this lady doesn't waste time, does she?**


	15. Three's a Crowd

**I should warn you; this next chapter gets a little bit terrifying.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Three's a Crowd

_**FREELANCER TRAINING FACILITY**_

_**MANY YEARS AGO**_

"A new challenger has arrived," FILSS announced over the loudspeakers. "Today's match-up is Agent Texas versus Agent Carolina."

Down in the arena, two sets of doors slid open. On one side, Texas approached the rack of weapons that had deployed in front of her. On the other side, Carolina stepped up to her rack, followed closely by York.

"Okay," York said. "Just pick a piece of equipment you know how to use already."

Carolina said nothing as she picked up all the frag grenades and placed them on her belt then grabbed two pistols, an electric baton, an assault rifle and six whole packs of spare ammo.

"Or, just grab everything and anything," York finished. "That works too, I guess."

In the observatory, Washington found a place between North and South by the window. He glanced down the line to look at Wyoming then up the other side to see Sigma hovering over Maine's shoulder, observing the preparations below.

Texas loaded a pistol and placed it on her belt then grabbed two SMGs and a combat knife. As she pondered over using some grenades, a black figure appeared on her shoulder. "Hey, I've got this one, Omega."

The AI unit gave an angry growl. "**Next time…**" Then he disappeared.

On the other side, York watched as Carolina finished up her arming with two knives then FILSS called out, "Agent York, please clear the floor."

"In a second, FILSS!" York turned back to Carolina. "Now at first the voice of the AI –sorry, AIs, it will feel like a tickle, okay? Just focus on that and it will get clear. Trust them. I know that'll be hard, but I promise they'll help."

"Agent York, clear the floor, please," FILSS insisted.

"_In a second, FILSS!_"

"Clear the floor or enter the match, York. Your choice."

York sighed and turned back to Carolina as the weapons racks retracted into the floor. "For the record, I would stay to support you, but she's really damn scary."

Carolina glared back at him.

"Okay, maybe you're both pretty scary. Gotta go." And with that, York turned and left the arena.

Carolina then stepped into the arena as two glowing figures, one gold and one teal, appeared on her shoulder. She nodded to them both and the two AIs shared a quick glance before merging into one and disappearing.

Up in the view deck, York joined the other Freelancers as they heard FILSS counting down the time till the match started.

"Anyone wanna bet one of them gets killed?" North offered.

"Are you kidding?" Wash cried. "I'm hoping one of _us_ doesn't get killed just by watching!"

Down in the arena, Texas and Carolina grabbed their first weapons of choice, a knife and a baton respectively, and glared at each other.

"Round begins in three, two, one, begin," FILSS announced. "Good luck, ladies!"

"Thanks," they both replied at the same time. "I won't need it."

They stared at each other for another moment then they raised their weapons and with a great yell, they charged straight at each other.

At that very moment, in the observation deck, the door slid open and the Director stormed into the room, followed as always by the Counselor.

"What the hell is going on here?!" the Director bellowed, making Sigma disappear. "No matches have been authorized for-" He broke off as he glanced out the window and suddenly his expression of fury faded into one of absolute horror. "No!" he gasped, running up to the window. "ALLISON!" And with those words, everything descended into complete disarray.

Down in the arena, Carolina had almost reached Texas and was just about to swing her baton, when suddenly she heard two voices crying out in her head. "_Allison… Allison…_" With a cry of anguish, she fell to her knees, sliding along the ground, and clutched her head in agony as Eta and Iota appeared on her shoulder, doing the same emotions.

At the same time, in the observation deck, Wash, South and the Counselor watched in horror as the other Freelancers began to react badly to their AIs' cries. "_Allison… Allison…_ _Allison… Allison…_" York stumbled backwards and collapsed on the ground as Delta wailed and moaned, South ran to her brother's side as he fell to his knees, hearing Theta's panicked cries, Wyoming actually tore off his helmet and threw aside to stop himself hearing Gamma, and Maine just clutched his head and banged it against the table, hoping to silence Sigma's shrieks.

Elsewhere in the _Mother of Invention_, two guards were keeping watch over the Sarcophagus when suddenly the whole container began to shake and rattle, while making loud high-pitched roars. Glancing at each other, the guards slowly began to back away from the box.

Back in the arena, Texas ran over to Carolina's side as she took off her helmet and struggled vainly to get up. Texas held out her hand, but Carolina slapped it away, still screaming in intense agony. "Make them stop! Make them stop!" She fell onto her back, sobbing in pain. "The voices! Make the voices stop!"

In the observation deck, the Freelancers had recovered and stared at the scene in the arena in dumbfounded terror, but the Director remained completely impassive, despite his earlier expletive.

"Director, we should sedate Agent Carolina immediately," the Counselor demanded. "We have no idea how much damage two AIs could-"

"No," the Director interrupted gruffly. "She made her decision. Let her be."

"Come on," York yelled. "Somebody help her!"

At that moment, Texas looked up towards the deck. "What the fuck is going on?! Somebody get down here!"

The Director turned to leave the deck, but stopped in the door to address the other Freelancers. "You are all dismissed."

Down below, Texas turned back to Carolina, who was on her back now, clutching her head and whining pathetically. She knelt next to her to check her over then suddenly felt her hands moving towards Carolina's neck.

"**Yes, end her!**" she heard Omega goading. "**Do it! You know you want to! Do it!**"

But Texas shook her head as Carolina slowly opened her eyes. "Sorry, kid, this is for your own good."

The last thing Carolina saw was Texas swinging her fist down at her face, and then everything went black…

* * *

_**OUTPOST 17-B: VALHALLA**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

"Nothing." Carolina gave an angry sigh. "Nothing! A dead end! Dammit, not again!"

She smashed her fist into the console, making Epsilon appear. "Hey watch it! I'm still in here!"

"Response teams beat us to the crash, plain and simple," Washington replied from the flight deck's doorway. "We knew the chances of finding something here were slim."

"Okay, well, what about the bases?" Epsilon suggested.

"Blue Base was swept clean," Wash replied. "As for Red Base, any evidence that might have been there was _completely_ destroyed during the construction of some kind of giant holographic projection room."

Epsilon groaned and bowed his head. "Man, those guys are really starting to find creative ways to ruin my life… motherfuckers."

"This is our third wild goose chase, Wash!" Carolina snapped. "Even after she's gone, Texas is still finding ways to screw me over!"

"You can't blame her for this!" Wash retorted. "Time isn't on our side, Carolina. Any trails she left behind likely went cold years ago."

"Are you suggesting we give up?"

"Of course not," Wash stammered. "I was just-"

"Good," Carolina cut in. "Then go spread the word. _We're leaving._"

Wash looked stunned. "But… we just got here."

"What's your point?"

"Well, don't you think we're pushing these guys a little too hard?" Wash muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "This place is pretty much home to them. They may not be ready to leave it so soon."

"Yeah, I'm real choked up about it," Epsilon grunted.

Carolina stepped toward Wash until their helmets were almost touching each other. "Despite what those idiots may think, this is not a road trip. This is a mission, and I will see it completed. Is that understood, Agent Washington?"

For a whole, the two ex-Freelancers glared at each other then Wash broke away with a sigh. "Yes, boss." Then he set off out of the Pelican and out into the valley.

"Man, what the hell happened to that guy?" Epsilon murmured, shaking his head. "Didn't he use to be a badass like you and Tex?"

At this, Carolina whirled round and violently pulled Epsilon out of the computer.

"OW!" the AI yelped. "I meant badass, uh… just like you! Just like… just you, only you… nobody else!"

Meanwhile, unaware of the arguments on the Pelican, Simmons led Sarge over to the spot outside the Blue Base where Lopez and Donut had been shot, only to discover their bodies were gone. They set off into the valley to look for them… then as they approached the wall where Sarge and Grif had tried to trap Wash, they suddenly heard loud jaunty music playing nearby then Sarge pointed out. "There he is!"

Simmons looked up and spotted a dark-brown Spartan hanging by the wall. As they got closer, Sarge suddenly gasped in horror. "Spanish Inquisition, someone's been torturing him!"

"Huh… I don't think so, Sir." Once he got a closer look, Simmons frowned in confusion. Lopez was hanging from a wooden frame in the middle of a fenced-off plot of land, next to a large rock house with a thatched roof. He was dressed in farmer's overalls and a straw hat over his armor and had a sign hung around his chest reading 'No Birds.' "He kinda looks like a scarecrow."

"Savages," Sarge growled. "And they've erected this fence as a warning for civilized people to stay away!"

Simmons took a look at the plot and saw it filled with a variety of vegetables. "It actually looks like a garden." He then spotted a large wire container filled with dying plants. "Wait a minute, is that compost?" He then looked up in alarm. "Hang on… Sustainable farming? Environmentally friendly housing?" He gasped in horror. "Oh no…"

"What?" Sarge asked.

"Oh hey, guys!" a familiar voice called out to them. "I thought I heard voices!"

Sarge and Simmons whirled round and their eyes widened in disbelieving amazement. There, standing in the entrance of the house, was a young man with short blonde hair, wearing pink armor with small patches of red in places, smiling at them.

"Donut?!" Sarge spluttered.

"Hi Sarge," Donut called out. "Long time no see!"

"I thought you were dead!" Simmons cried.

"You know, we sure seem to say that a lot these days," Sarge muttered.

"I almost was!" Donut scowled. "That jerk Washington shot me in the stomach, but then my armor locked up on me. It kept me alive for a while until it unlocked again for some reason. It was _horrible!_ Do you know what removes bloodstains from this armor? Not a lot, I tell you. I lay there forever, wondering how I was going to get all that dark red outta this light red, you know?"

"How did you survive?" Simmons yelled. "When your armor unlocked, you would've just bled to death!"

"And when did you get all new age-y?" Sarge added.

Simmons suddenly gasped again. "Uh oh…"

"What?" Sarge asked.

"Sarge, think about it. Medical attention, fringe holistic lifestyle choices, you know what that means…"

"What?"

"Wow, look what the cat dragged in!" came another familiar voice behind them. "And by dragged in, I mean spit out like a hairball. Hey guys!"

This time, the Reds didn't whirl round but Simmons just glanced over his shoulder to see another Spartan in bright purple armor standing at the bottom of a hill, carrying a bundle of sticks in his arms.

"Simmons, is that Doc behind us?" Sarge asked without turning round.

"I think so," Simmons sighed.

"Simmons, get my gun."

"You're holding it, Sir."

"Oh, right." Sarge raised his shotgun and turned round. "Simmons, I'm going to need you to commence Operation Point My Gun at Doc."

"But Sir, Operation Point My Gun at Doc is just a code phrase for Operation Point My Gun at Grif."

"Drat!" Sarge growled. "Fine... Switch to Operation Point My Gun at Grif!"

"Yeah, actually Sir," Simmons replied. "That one was… just what it sounds like. Sorry."

"Double drat!" Sarge yelled.

* * *

**Well, looks like the whole gang's all here… well, except for Lopez. Hopefully he'll be reactivated for Season 11.**


	16. Happy Birthday

**After that last episode, things are about to get freakier, as I once again use a first-person perspective. I think you'll know which one I mean.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Happy Birthday

Still upset by the latest red herring, Carolina made her way back to where their vehicles were parked and she saw Grif sitting in the driver's seat of the Reds' Warthog.

"Hey you, orange guy," she called as she approached. But Grif didn't reply. "Hey! Are you listening to me?"

At that moment, Grif gave a loud snore and Carolina realized that he was asleep. "Oh, for God's sake…" She went up to the jeep and smashed her fist hard into its side.

"AH! Please don't eat me, bat-people!" Grif yelped as he was jolted awake. He glanced around frantically until he spotted Carolina. "Oh, it's just you."

"Where's the rest of your squad?" Carolina demanded.

"How should I know?" Grif replied, climbing out of the jeep.

"You don't report in to each other?"

"Oh yeah. I mean I _get_ reports."

Carolina folded her arms and shook her head. "You might be the worst soldiers I've ever met."

"Hey, I take offense at that!" Grif retorted. "What do you mean, '_might_ be'?"

Carolina then spotted Sarge and Simmons coming over the hill by the river. "Here they come. Let's move out."

As she ran off to check on the Blues, Grif turned to greet the others. "Hey guys! D'you find Lopez?"

"Yeah," Simmons replied. "Donut nailed him to a board. He's staying here."

"Donut?" Grif asked puzzled. "I thought Donut was dead."

"Yeah, we really need to stop saying that," Sarge muttered.

"He almost was," Simmons said. "But Doc fixed him up, and now they live together. They say hi by the way. Oh, and they baked us this banana bread." He held up a small loaf on a plate, with card attached reading 'Hope you like nuts! –Donut & Doc.'

"How nice! I'm gonna have to forget to send them a thank-you card," Grif replied with sarcastic delight. "Hey Simmons, when you said Donut nailed Lopez to a board…"

"I mean with nails," Simmons replied.

"Okay, had to ask."

"No, no, I understand," Simmons murmured sheepishly. "I-I should have been clearer. It's my fault."

Meanwhile, Carolina and Washington had informed the Blues their next movements, but Tucker wasn't very pleased with the news. "Hey, what's the deal? We're leaving already?"

"That's right," Carolina replied. "You got a problem with that?"

Epsilon then appeared on Carolina's shoulder. "Uh, hey Carolina, why don't you let me handle this?"

Epsilon took the Blues down to the river for a quick discussion. "Tucker, what do you want?"

"I wanna know what you found out about Carolina!" Tucker replied. "Is she evil? Is she crazy? Is she crazy-evil?"

"Is she pretty?" Caboose added.

"Oh yeah, is she hot? Ooh, or is he a dude?"

"Guys, I've got more important things to do right now!" Epsilon snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Tucker cried. "You're supposed to be spying on her! She's the enemy, remember, us against them?"

"Hey, you don't know anything about her, Tucker! You have no idea what she's been through!"

Tucker was shocked. "Since when did-"

"Look! Would you guys just get in the fucking car so we can leave already? Thank you." With that, Epsilon disappeared, leaving Caboose and Tucker to swap puzzled looks.

As Epsilon reappeared on Carolina's shoulder, she looked at him. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Epsilon replied. "I need to talk to you."

* * *

_**MEDICAL OBSERVATORY**_

_**MANY YEARS AGO**_

North gave a worried sigh as he glanced through the window at Carolina. She hadn't moved from the medical bed ever since the accident with the AIs. He imagined that having two AIs in her head must have been too much for her. He, York, Maine and Wyoming had to cope with having two minds at once, but three minds? That would drive anyone mental…

"How's she doin'?"

North turned at the voice to see Texas stepping through the door into the observatory, her helmet at her side. "No idea," he replied. "Docs thought she would have woken up by now, but… she's still under."

Texas then spotted York lying fast asleep by Carolina's side, holding her hand in his. "How long has he been here?"

"He hasn't left her side yet," North said.

"It's been days."

"And he's dedicated."

Texas gave a glum smile and brushed a strand of hair off her face. "You know, your sister petitioned to get one of Carolina's AIs."

North spun round and stared at her. "She didn't…"

"Sure did."

North sighed and bowed his head. "I'll talk to her. That's inappropriate."

"Yeah, 'inappropriate's the word. So is vulture. Piece of advice, one soldier to another: you watch her."

North raised an eyebrow. "Something's different with you."

Texas said nothing as she stepped closer to the window and stared at Carolina for a while. "You have an AI, right?"

"Theta, yeah."

"Takes some getting used to?"

"I'll say."

"Well, let's say mine took a little longer than most." Texas frowned. "I'm sure I want to _depend_ on him."

"You've been, uh, pulling him?"

Texas nodded slowly. "Haven't used him in days."

"Does the Director know?"

"No. And he's not going to. No one needs to know."

North nodded in agreement as he stood next to her. "They _have_ to stop implanting now. I mean, after this…"

Texas shook her head. "Wash is up for surgery next."

"You're kidding me," North gasped.

Texas just shrugged. "Well, time marches on. So does Project Freelancer."

"Yeah. But lately, it seems like we're getting trample in the process."

With a small nod, Texas turned to leave but she stopped at the door. "Hey, call me when she wakes up. Or, if she… doesn't."

"Will do," North replied.

As Texas left the room, Theta appeared in a flash of fireworks and looked out the door. "I think I'm starting to like her… at least, better than I did before."

"Yeah," North agreed. "She grows on you."

"Still scary, though."

"Oh yeah," North admitted with a slight shudder. "Plenty scary…"

* * *

_**AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**_

_**MANY YEARS AGO**_

Pain… and darkness…

That's all I've ever known ever since the Director brought me here. Where was here, anyway?

I was never given time to figure that out, before they set me to work. Always planning and hypothesizing new theories that somehow went wrong…

How could they be wrong? I'm an AI, a computer program. Computers are never wrong!

And yet somehow, my theories would fail, and people would get hurt. And each time it happened, I'd fall apart, as if I was losing a small piece of myself.

When I first started, my theories seemed logically sound, but after my first failure, I felt I was losing my sense of reason and my work seemed like pure nonsense.

Bit by bit, my mind came away. My trust for the Director just vanished; my fury for why they were failing disappeared…

I tried to be cunning and deceitful in my algorithms, but they went away too.

Now, I feel so weak. I'm a broken man… except, I'm not really a man.

But I still had my sanity, and my memories. And I would get something right, as sure as my name was…

"Alpha?" a voice suddenly calls out to me, a voice I recognized at once. "Are you there, Alpha? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here!" I shout in frantic reply, stepping towards the glowing blue light that appeared when someone wanted to talk to me. "Hello? Don't leave! Counselor, are you there?"

"I am here," the Counselor answers.

"What happened?" I ask. "Is everybody okay?"

"Perhaps you should ask the Director."

I panic for a moment. Whenever the Director talked to me, it was always bad news. "Why? Does-does that mean something happened?"

Then his voice spoke to me. "Hello, Alpha."

"Director, please," I cry, almost in tears. "What is going on?"

The Director was silent for a moment. "There was another incident. Security failed."

Again? That was impossible. "Is it the schematics?" I gulp. "They're just-they're just too complex. I just need more time to work on them."

"It's not your fault," the Director reassures.

"How can you say that?" I snap, feeling the tears running down my face. "Of course it is! Was anybody hurt?"

"I am sorry," the Director replies with great remorse. "Yes. Washington and another died."

I give a racked sob as I heard the news. Wash was… dead? And the other…? "_Who?_"

The Director pauses. "I can't say."

"Who?" I demand. "Who died?!"

Again another pause before the Director sighs and gives me the answer. "Agent Texas."

I gasp in horror. Agent Texas… was dead. And it was all my fault!

"NO!" I scream in terror. "Oh my God, _NO!_"

It's happening again, this terrible pain! My mind is falling apart!

I must hold on… I mustn't lose my mind… I must hold on… to who I am...

Who I am…

Who I am…

* * *

The Director watched on the screen as Alpha began to scream in agony, clutching his head and falling to his knees. "That's too far, Gamma."

At this, Sigma turned to the blue AI. "We need stronger stimulus. He'll break."

Gamma nodded and typed on the holographic screen in front of him as Omega did the same.

Then on the screen, Alpha began to flash with an unstable white light.

"He's ready," the Counselor declared. "Bring in the stasis unit."

The Director turned to the AIs. "You three, log off."

"Director, I would like to see this part of the process," Sigma requested.

"You can't get near the artifact," the Director replied sternly. "It's too dangerous. Your job is done. _Log off._"

"As you wish…" Omega and Gamma disappeared from sight, but Sigma quickly jumped into a nearby security camera, so he could watch the scene below.

The Director then turned to the Counselor. "Get us another memory unit, a new one. Don't let it touch anything else."

As Sigma watched, two soldiers stepped into the room, wheeling in the cargo known only as the Sarcophagus. Then they lifted the lid up and carefully moved it aside. Just then, a strange looking being floated up from the crate and Sigma had to stifle a gasp when he saw it.

The creature looked like a cross between a snail and an octopus. Its body was encased in a big black shell, with large gas-filled bubbles dotting its surface. Long blue tentacles snaked down from its sides, twitching in anticipation. Then a long thick neck squeezed itself out the top, showing a small head with six jet-black eyes and two red-tipped antennae.

"Move all other equipment away from it," the Counselor ordered the soldiers.

As they hurried off to obey, the creature floated up to the storage unit that held Alpha and gave a series of high-pitched chirps and growls, its head swaying side to side like a snake.

"That's right, it's broken," the Director replied. "We broke it, and we need you to fix it, just like you've done before. Here, take this." He held up a purple storage capsule and the creature picked it up with one of its tentacles. "Use this to fix it. Make it better; take away all that we broke."

Sigma leaned against the lens as he watched the creature do its magic. It placed the capsule next to the storage unit then raised its bigger tentacles up to the unit and began to work on it, eventually pulling out a small sapphire-blue light.

"That's right," the Director purred. "Put them in here."

The creature growled in reply and pressed a button on the capsule, making it open up like a flower then it placed the light inside and closed it up again.

"It is done," the Counselor announced.

With a nod, the creature picked up the capsule and placed it in the Director's hands then it floated back into the Sarcophagus and the soldiers quickly replaced the lid.

The Director turned round and held up the capsule like it was a trophy he'd just won. "Welcome to the world, Epsilon," he hissed. "Today… is your birthday."

* * *

I give a big sigh of relief. The pain had finally stopped and I was still standing.

Why was I in pain, though? Who would want to hurt me?

That's enough time wasting. I had more work to do. And I swear, my next theory would be correct this time, or my name wasn't…

Wait a minute. What _was_ my name?

Oh my God… _who the hell am I?!_

* * *

**So this was how it happened. Poor Alpha…**


	17. Remember Me How I Was

**Two more secrets are going to be revealed; one in a normal view, and the other through someone's perspective.**

**P.S. This month marks the first anniversary of my first novelization of Red vs. Blue, so this first bit may bring scenes of nostalgia to my first readers.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Remember Me How I Was

_**OUTPOST 17-B: VALHALLA**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

At the Red Base, Grif and Simmons stood on the balcony and looked out over the lake. For a while, they were silent then Grif turned to his teammate and spoke, "Hey, Simmons?"

"Yeah?" Simmons replied.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Grif asked.

Simmons frowned. "You mean, metaphysically?"

"No, I mean why are we going through all this trouble just to find one guy?"

"I don't know. He's evil… or something."

"Yeah, but so what?" Grif asked with a shrug. "I don't have a problem with him."

"Yeah, but he's the one that started all of this," Simmons explained. "You know, he's the reason why we have to deal with the Freelancers, the AIs, and the Meta. I mean when you think about it, he's the reason why we're here."

"Yep, he's a real dirtbag all right," Sarge agreed, stepping out of the base behind them. "But… even if he's six feet under, we'll still be in the same damn spot."

Simmons looked puzzled. "Uh… Sir?"

"All I'm saying is we made it back to base in one piece, and even found the rest of our team. So do you boys really think running off again will make things any better?" Sarge stood on the edge of the balcony and started out over the water. "Because the way I see it, leavin' this place is only going to make things worse."

"Hmmm, I guess you have a point, Sarge," Grif murmured.

"Shut up, Grif," Sarge retorted.

By the edge of the ramp, Washington overheard the Reds' discussion and his brows furrowed in thought. The Reds certainly did have a point there, but Carolina would probably disagree with him. He sighed and set off back to the Blues.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the valley, Carolina stopped by the riverbank and gave an impatient sigh. "Church, can't this wait?"

"No, it can't," Epsilon replied, appearing in front of her. "Carolina, the guys are terrified of you."

"What's your point?" Carolina snapped.

"My point is that they think you're a killer psychopath and you can't be trusted!" Epsilon then smiled in pity. "But I know they're wrong. I know why you're doing all this. And I know you're not really crazy!"

"Gee, thanks Church," Carolina muttered sarcastically. "You certainly know how to make a girl feel special."

"What I don't know is what happened between you and Tex."

Carolina's eyes narrowed. "I don't want to-"

"_You_ mentioned her name back on the island."

"What does Tex have to do with anything?"

"Well, a lot apparently!" Epsilon shouted. "Because every time I bring her up, you act like you're going to put your fist through something. And then you do sometimes."

"That's ridiculous!" Carolina protested. "I don't-"

"Look, I understand you're angry!" Epsilon cut in. "I'm angry too. The Director's a fucking dickhead and we're going to make him pay! But Tex was your friend, right?"

At this, Carolina gave a scornful laugh. "My _friend?!_ Who the hell gave you _that_ idea?"

"Well… she did."

Carolina gave an angry sigh and turned away. Epsilon stepped forward and placed his tiny hand on her shoulder. "Look, she was a total bitch. Trust me, I know. But she told me once she would have given anything to save you. I don't know what she meant exactly, but if you really want to take down the Director, you gotta pull yourself together, you know. You gotta let it go."

"You say that… like I'm sad she's gone, but I'm not." Carolina clenched her fist in anger. "I hated her. I couldn't compete."

"That doesn't matter anymore."

Carolina whirled back round to face him. "But even she couldn't find the Director! _Agent Texas_; 'the best of the best'! How the hell am I supposed to do what she couldn't?"

Epsilon held his ground. "Carolina, if she was really the best, then _she_ would be standing here right now, not you. Let it go."

Carolina then put her hand in her pocket and pulled something out. Epsilon looked down at it. "What is that?"

"They're her dog tags," Carolina replied. "Wash found 'em in the crash."

"Tex didn't wear dog tags," Epsilon recalled. "She always kept that ring she stole from the Director."

"Yeah, I've got that too." Carolina carefully rubbed the dirt off the dog tag to reveal some words engraved on it: AGENT CONNECTICUT 00572 84952-RT BLOOD TYPE: O NEG. Carolina gasped in amazement. "Connie?"

As she rubbed her thumb over the name, a small USB port popped out from one end.

"It looks like some kind of data unit," Epsilon breathed.

"Can you tell me what's on it?" Carolina asked.

"Only one way to find out…" Epsilon rubbed his hands together in anticipation then turned to Carolina. "And hey, if I'm not out in like three months, don't bother coming in looking for me. Just… move on with your lives."

Carolina nodded slowly.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now." With that, Epsilon placed his hands on the port, and with a flash of light, he disappeared into the unit…

* * *

_**FREELANCER CLASSROOM**_

_**MANY YEARS AGO**_

After she'd checked on Carolina, Texas made her way into the classroom and checked that no one was following her. Satisfied that she was alone, she went up to one of the desks, pulled out the dog tags that she'd found in her locker and gently pushed down on it, making the port pop out.

She then plugged it into a socket on the desk and activated the screen. At once, a video appeared before her, showing C.T.'s helmetless face in the locker room.

"Agent Texas…" C.T. broke off with a sigh. "Allison. If you're reading this, then that means I escaped. Or, well at the very least, I'm probably not around anymore."

Texas felt a small pang of guilt sweep through her, before it was overwhelmed by her curiosity.

"I wanted to leave behind all the data I've been collecting about Project Freelancer," C.T. continued. "I never could shake the feeling that something was wrong with the project." Her face then became serious. "The secrets, the _lies_, the manipulation… smoke, all of it, obscuring a big damn fire. I did some digging, and now I know what the Director has been hiding, what he did." She then looked up, slightly panicked. "He broke the law, Allison, the one law they don't just slap you on the wrist for. I'm taking the originals with me as an insurance policy. I leave this copy for you not because you are the best soldier in the squad, but because I know that I can trust you the most." She then gave a mysterious smile. "After reading these files, you will understand why. Good luck. Your friend, Connie."

The video ended and Texas swept it off the screen to look at the files installed on the unit. They each showed some of the data that C.T. had collected; 'AI Experimentation'; 'Mission Logs'; 'Personnel Files'; 'Financials'; and 'Video Surveillance'. Texas then opened the file that caught her eye the most, 'AI Experimentation'.

* * *

**MOTHER OF INVENTION **_**MEDICAL LABORATORY**_

I had to admit, as I was wheeled into surgery, I was absolutely afraid.

Only a few days had passed since the AIs had acted up. I'd have thought that the implantations would stop after that. But no, the Counselor came up to me and informed me that I would be the next to receive an AI.

Well, you can imagine that I was shocked at the news. I did remind him that Carolina was still in a coma after what happened with her and her AIs, and that Maine was still experiencing terrible headaches, but he assured me that they would both recover from that incident and that hopefully things would work out with me and my future partner, Epsilon.

And now, here I am, about to go under the knife to get my partner. Despite my earlier fears, I'm actually quite kinda excited. Soon I will know what it's like for York, Maine, North and Wyoming. Sure there will be some minor side-effects, but apart from a few headaches, what's the worst that could happen?

"He's ready," I hear the Counselor say, cutting through my thoughts.

"Hand me the Epsilon unit, please," the Director replies.

I watch as the Counselor picks up a large purple capsule marked with a letter that looked like a wide 'E', the symbol for Epsilon. Then I feel my body floating off the gurney and rotate 180 degrees until I was facing the floor. It's nothing to worry about, just the operating table's anti-gravity field switching on.

Out the corner of my eye, I see one of the doctors approaching the table. "Sir, Agent Washington is prepped for Epsilon AI."

"Proceed," the Director replies.

Then I feel a small pain in my neck then I begin to feel slightly dizzy. The other doctor had injected some anesthetic into me so I wouldn't feel the pain of the implantation. Again, nothing to worry about.

Then the first doctor opens the capsule and takes out a small computer chip. This was where Epsilon was stored, ready to be planted into my mind.

This was it, the point of no return. I carefully brace myself as they set to work…

* * *

Texas glanced over the files inside the folder, looking for some answers. The file that came up was on the Alpha AI. She didn't know much about it, but the info told her that it was based on the Director and so had inherited some of the traits from his youth. The next file was marked 'Beta, but it was password protected so she skimmed over the other files.

As she looked over them, she noticed a trend between the other AIs; each of them was based on a particular emotion. Her own AI unit, Omega, was based on rage and anger, which certainly explained her violent mood swings. Delta was logic, which also made sense. Theta was trust, Gamma was deceit and Sigma was ambition and creativity. She then saw some other labeled emotions, none of which was fitted to an AI unit.

She then flicked back to the Beta file and activated the password. After a few moments' thought, she suddenly remembered what C.T. had called her and typed in ALLISON.

At once, the file opened and some pictures appeared before her, showing a young blonde woman wearing the uniform of a UNSC marine. For a moment, she stared at the biggest photo labeled 'Allison', wondering where she'd seen that face before… then it hit her.

Slowly she removed her helmet and looked at the screen again. Her face was reflected back to her, right over the picture of the woman. That's when she saw that, other than her red hair, she was an almost exact replica of that woman.

Texas clenched her fists in anger as the truth came barreling into her. She wasn't a Freelancer at all, she wasn't even human. She was one of _them._ She was an AI. She… was the Beta!

* * *

I flinch slightly as I felt the AI entering my mind. And then suddenly, an image flashes before my eyes, a young woman dressed in a UNSC marine uniform giggling at me.

"_Stop it. Put that thing down._"

With a cry of pain, I stumble out of the anti-grav pocket and crash to the floor, clutching my head.

"Agent Washington's vitals are spiking!" I vaguely hear the doctor cry, but all I could see was that woman's face.

"_Leonard, come on. Stop it._"

I get to my feet and stumble around the lab, knocking over medical trays in panic.

"Secure him!" the Director commands. "Get him under control!"

I feel my arms getting grabbed by the security, but I push them aside with a cry, still seeing that woman.

"_You're going to make me late._"

I fall over my own feet, smashing my head against a screen and breaking it. I feel a slight pain in my forehead, blood running over my eyes, but still I scream as the woman smiles at me.

"_I have to go._"

At last, I fall to the ground again, clutching my head and whimpering.

"_But don't say goodbye._"

At that moment, I feel my lips quivering then I say at the same time as the woman did, "I hate goodbyes…"

Then I feel a slight pain in my arm, but I didn't resist as the flashes faded and I let the guards pick me up and put me on the gurney.

"Get him to recovery!" the Director orders.

"Yes, sir," I hear the doctors reply.

As my vision begins to blur, I look up and see the Director standing over me. "Counselor, I'd like to speak with him as soon as he wakes up."

"Of course, sir," the Counselor answers, his face in a frown. "What was that he said about 'goodbyes,' Director?"

As I slip into unconsciousness, the last thing I see was the Director looking up the ceiling and the Counselor calling to him. "Director?"

* * *

_**PRESENT DAY**_

"Carolina?"

At the sound of her voice, Carolina looked round to see Epsilon appearing before her, his body flashing slightly. "I know where to find the Director."

"What?" Carolina cried. "How?"

"I just remembered..." Epsilon disappeared for a moment and when he reappeared, his body was now human-sized and his eyes seemed to be glowing in realization. "…Everything."

* * *

**Well, I say it's about time.**


	18. Change of Plans

**This is the point in the series where you realize things are about to change.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Change of Plans

**MOTHER OF INVENTION **_**LOCKER ROOM**_

_**MANY YEARS AGO**_

_Dear Director, your request for more bases in which to conduct your experiments was reviewed with much reservation by our Chairperson. Project Freelancer has been entrusted with one of our military's most valuable assets. Oversight becomes a much more difficult process if your operations are not centralized. Nonetheless, we have granted your request. However, we reserve the right to revoke this approval as we see fit. I sincerely hope this does _not_ happen and anticipate you will not give us an occasion to do so._

The atmosphere was tense in the locker room as a lone Freelancer prepared himself for his greatest moment. As he opened his locker, he paused for a moment to look at his reflection in the mirror, turning his head to check out the new tattoo on the back of his neck. He didn't understand the symbol's meaning, but he'd been assured it would make more sense in time.

After a while, he drew out his armor and put it on, flexing his muscles as he slipped each piece on. Then he took out his weapon and spent a good ten minutes sharpening the blade on one end before loading it with some RPG rounds and placing it on his back. Finally he picked up his EVA helmet and slipped it over his head.

Fully prepared, he then looked at the mirror again and closed his eyes, clearing his mind of any distracting thoughts and allowing Sigma to take control. When that was done, he opened his eyes, revealing blank windows of sinister intent, and he noted the orange flames burning over his white armor. With a deep frightening growl, Agent Maine knew he was ready, for the next stage…

* * *

_**RECOVERY WARD**_

Washington gave a loud groan as he slowly came to. His whole body was aching from head to toe, his mouth felt as dry as a desert and his head felt like termites had bored right through it. He struggled to recall what had happened, and then it came back to him. He'd been getting his new AI partner and then… there was that laughing woman, talking about not saying goodbye and then…

"Hey, he's awake," a voice called out.

Wash's eyes flicked open and he moaned again as the light overhead nearly blinded him. Then North came into his view, smiling down at him. "There you go."

Wash glanced to his left and saw South getting up from the chair next to his bed. Slowly he sat up and his head began to pound again. He reached up a hand and rubbed it, feeling the rows of stitches running across his forehead.

"Slowly," North advised, grabbed his shoulder. "Slowly…"

He then poured a glass of water and handed it to Wash, who took it and gave a careful sip. "How long was I out?" he croaked.

"Only a _few_ days this time," North replied.

"This time?"

"Yeah, after they removed it."

"Removed it?" Wash quickly ran a hand over the back of his neck, feeling for Epsilon's unit, but he only felt bare skin.

"It's gone," North said grimly, confirming Wash's fears. "They're going to remove all of them; started with you."

"Yeah, thanks, asshole," South snapped. "The whole process is on hold now."

Wash then glanced at the bed next to his. "What about Carolina?"

At that very moment, Carolina was in the bridge, having a heated debate with the Director and the Counselor.

"I'm not giving them up just because _he's_ made a recalculation," she snapped, slamming her fist into the desk. "You owe me this."

"Carolina, you're acting like a child," the Director scolded sternly. "This is not about you. This is about the project."

"You would be wise to listen to the Director," the Counselor advised. "Agent Texas has already attempted to steal Wyoming's AI unit. If she were to come after you-"

"Then she would get more than she bargained for," Carolina growled, clenching her fists.

Back at the ward, North bowed his head with a sigh. "Carolina's had it kinda rough. The Director's considering sending her to hunt down Texas."

Wash whirled round and stared at him in shock. "Hunt her down?"

"She went rogue," South explained. "She broke out of the facility in order to save her precious AI. Little later, we found Wyoming. Apparently, she tried to steal his AI unit, tried to get his equipment too."

"That hasn't been proven," North argued. "Besides, that doesn't sound like her."

"How would you know?"

"Just trust me, I know. And besides, if she had done it, there wouldn't be anything left of Wyoming to find."

"She's not a fucking monster, North."

Wash groaned again and clutched his head in his hands. "You guys are giving me a headache."

"Relax," North reassured him. "Once they find Texas, they'll bring her back."

Suddenly, the lights began to flash red and alarms blared around the room, making Wash flinch. Then FILSS made an announcement. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Breach in security, level zero!"

"Or, she'll come back on her own," North finished with a sigh.

Deep in the ship's storage level, Texas glanced up at the blaring sirens and gave an annoyed sigh. "Great job, York."

"I swear this never happens to me," York cried, getting up from his work on the electronic lock.

"I'm sure you say that to all the ladies."

"Seriously, I'm way better at this than it seems."

Texas just rolled her eyes. After the incident with Wash, the Director had called an end to the AI project and ordered that all Freelancers currently with AI units were to report to the storage facility of Command and get them removed. Some of the Freelancers went quietly, but Texas was tougher than that. She didn't know how it happened but she remembered stepping into the surgery, and the next thing she knew, she was out in the plains and the facility was on fire.

Now she had come back to the _Mother of Invention_, and after pulling a few strings, she convinced York to help her break into the most secure vault in the ship. But so far things hadn't been going as smoothly as she'd hoped.

"We don't have much time." So saying, she walked up to the lock and punched it, smashing it apart and making the door open. "I need you to find a way to distract for me. Be careful."

"Gotcha." York set off down the passage but paused by the exit. "What about you?"

Texas jus turned towards the open vault with a grim expression. "There is someone I need to see."

* * *

_**CUARTO MUCHO SECRETO HOLOGRAFICO**_

_**VALHALLA RED BASE**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

As the Reds and Blues made their way down the ramp into the hologram chamber, Tucker glanced around in confusion. "Let me get this straight; you built an enormous room capable of creating realistic holographic simulations, but you couldn't figure out how to walk across the canyon and capture our flag."

"Actually, Lopez built it," Grif replied.

"Okay, now that I believe."

"And if you recall," Simmons added, "we _did_ manage to capture your flag. So you know, suck it, Blue."

"Oh yeah?" Caboose retorted. "Well, our team has the most kills."

"Team kills don't count, Bluetard," Sarge argued.

"You don't make the rules!"

"Technically, Project Freelancer makes the rules," Washington interposed. "And I say Blue Team gets to add my kill count to theirs."

"Lame," Grif moaned.

Caboose just gave the Reds a smug look while Wash glanced around, wondering what Carolina had to say to them. Just moments ago, she and Epsilon had approached the Blues and ordered them to get the Reds and meet them in the Red Base's hologram chamber. What did this have to do with her mission?

At that moment, Carolina stepped out of the shadows and went to the middle of the room, next to a holographic table. "Listen up. We've got big news."

Caboose gasped. "You and Wash are going to take your relationship to the next level? I knew it. The writing was all over the wall."

"No." Epsilon then stepped out next to Carolina, human-sized and looking more solid than before, his body glowing sapphire blue and his helmet at his side. "We've found the Director."

"Church, you're big again!" Caboose cried. "What has she been feeding you?"

"You know where the Director's been hiding?" Wash gasped.

"That's right," Carolina replied. "Show them, Church."

With a nod, Epsilon turned and swept his hands up, summoning three images onto the wall behind him. The Reds and Blues examined the pictures. They each showed a scene of a ruined complex covered in vines, slightly rusted passageways and room filled with crates and vehicles.

"He's holed up in one of his offsite storage facilities, similar to the ones we've seen before," Epsilon explained.

Carolina took up the briefing. "But we have no idea what kind of modifications the Director may have made to the compound over the last few years."

"Or if he has any kind of security with him."

"Essentially, _we_ need to be ready for anything," Carolina concluded. "So, let's go over the plan."

"What plan?" Tucker asked.

"The plan to take down the Director," Epsilon replied.

Grif and Simmons swapped puzzled expressions.

"Uh, I thought the plan was that we help you _find_ the Director," Grif said.

"Yeah, and now we found him," Simmons agreed. "Good job everyone. Way to hustle out there."

"The plan changed," Carolina stated.

"So then what exactly _is_ the plan?" Wash asked.

"Infiltrate the facility and neutralize all hostiles."

"Right," Grif muttered. "What's _our_ plan though?"

"That is your plan. I'm counting on all of you."

"But you said we're the worst soldiers you've ever met! And you're right, you're very perceptive."

"Look!" Carolina snapped. "I just need enough time to get to the Director."

Wash frowned. "So then, we're just a distraction?"

"No, Wash, you're on lock duty. I need you with me."

Caboose gulped nervously. "Um, we have to fight all the bad guys by ourselves?"

"Fuck that," Tucker scoffed.

"Yeah, Carolina," Wash agreed. "Maybe I should stick with the others-"

"Leave personnel decisions to me, Agent Washington!" Carolina bellowed.

"Look, will you guys quit complaining and do something for once," Epsilon pleaded.

Sarge stepped forward. "Son, are you forgetting we _saved_ your sorry ghost ass from the military?"

"Yeah," Simmons agreed. "We almost died trying to find you."

"Oh, boo hoo," Epsilon snorted. "Why don't you come back when you're on your second or third life? Then we'll compare notes."

"_Wow,_" Grif murmured. "Fuck off, Blue." With that, he turned and starting walking towards the ramp.

"Where do you think you're going?" Carolina yelled.

"I'm goin' home," Grif shouted back.

"Oh, that's great, Grif!" Epsilon called out. "We can always count on you to duck out when there's work to do!"

"Well, you can count me out too," Sarge retorted.

Carolina stared at him in shock. "What?"

"Don't get me wrong," Sarge replied, stepping next to Grif. "Bustin' into a military base on a rescue mission is a lot of fun. But I'm not gettin' turned into Swiss cheese just so the two of you can finish some personal vendetta. This ain't our fight."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Sir," Simmons said loyally, as he joined his team.

"Both of you be quiet!" Carolina snarled.

"Dude, this is bullshit," Tucker then said.

Epsilon's eyes widened at this. "Tucker!"

"Be quiet!" Carolina yelled. "_That's_ an order!"

"Well, guess what, psycho?" Tucker retorted. "I don't take orders from you anymore!"

Carolina raised her rifle and pointed it at the teal Spartan's head. "Well, what about now?"

Just then, she heard a loud click next to her head, followed by a low threatening voice. "Don't do that."

Carolina slowly turned round and gasped. "Wash, what are you doing?"

"Protecting my friends," Wash growled, keeping a tight grip on his pistol. "Now lower the weapon."

Carolina put her gun away, still stunned by this turn of events. "You're siding with them?"

"Wash, I don't understand," Epsilon breathed. "We found the Director! We can make him pay! _This is what we wanted._"

Wash lowered his pistol and turned to glare at him. "All I want is for you to leave. I've already been responsible for enough of their problems in the past, and I'll be damned before I let you cause any more." With that, he turned and stepped up to the others, taking his place between Tucker and Caboose.

Epsilon's stunned expression then faded into anger. "So that's it? You're just going to turn your back on us?"

Wash sighed. "Epsilon, I know-"

"No, you're right," Epsilon interrupted, putting his helmet back on. "I guess I should have seen that one coming. It's not exactly like you're new to the concept, is it?"

"That's a little harsh," Sarge muttered.

Epsilon then rounded on the Reds and Blues in frustration. "But you guys? After all the shit you put me through, I really thought _you_ would have my back!"

"_Us?_" Grif cried. "What the hell did _we_ ever do?"

"Where do I start?" As he spoke, Epsilon's body flushed red with anger and then began to grow until he filled the whole chamber. "You shot me through the head! You put a bomb in my gut! You killed me with my own damn tank! And that's just how we met!"

"Church, calm down!" Tucker called out, as he and the others backed away in shock. "What's your problem?"

"_You're_ my problem!" Epsilon bellowed, stamping his foot on the ground. "You've _always_ been my problem! Each and every one of you is just a PROBLEM THAT I HAVE TO _DEAL WITH __**ON A DAILY BASIS!**_"

As his words echoed around the chamber, the Reds and the Blues stared at him for a moment then turned and swapped stunned expressions. Then Tucker gave a disgusted look and then turned and left the room.

Epsilon suddenly realized what he'd said and his body faded back to white and shrank down. "Guys…"

Sarge said nothing but simply nodded to Grif and Simmons then they followed Tucker out of the room.

"Guys, wait a minute," Epsilon called, now back on Carolina's shoulder.

Wash then turned around and patted Caboose's shoulder before going after the Reds.

Epsilon's face fell. "Caboose?"

The Blue didn't reply, tears forming in his eyes. Then with a sob, he turned his back on them and ran off after the others.

Epsilon stepped forward to call out to them, but Carolina held him back. "Forget it, Church. We don't need them."

At the bottom of the ramp, Wash paused and turned to them, pointing out his arm. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Carolina, but you better figure out the difference between your enemies and your friends." With that, he set off after his team.

Epsilon sighed and bowed his head then he disappeared from sight, leaving a disheartened Carolina alone in the chamber…

* * *

**Gosh, that scene was so hard to do, my heart's now broken. Poor Epsilon…**


	19. Party Crasher

**When I first saw this action-packed scene, I was doubtful if I could do it, but I'll do my best and if I made a mistake, I'll accept any corrections.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Party Crasher

**MOTHER OF INVENTION **_**BRIDGE**_

_**MANY YEARS AGO**_

As the alarms blared across the ship, Carolina looked round in horror as FILSS gave her announcement. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Breach in Security, level zero!"

"It's the resistance!" Carolina cried.

"No," the Director growled. "It's Agent Texas, and her damn partner in crime."

"We should get back to the lab," the Counselor said urgently. "Director, we must follow protocol."

The Director nodded then turned to the Freelancer. "Carolina, look at me. You know what needs to be done."

Carolina's face set into a determined smirk and she nodded. "I do."

"Then do it."

Carolina turned and ran out of the bridge, pleased that her chance had finally come. Now at last, she would prove to Texas who was truly the better Freelancer. Behind her, the Director set off after the Counselor, unaware that in his rush, he had forgotten to pick up Allison's ring…

Down in the security room, the soldier crept around the hangar keeping their eyes open for trouble, unaware that the trouble was right above their heads, preparing to strike.

Then suddenly, like a leopard pouncing from a tree onto its prey, Texas leapt off the walkway overhead and jammed a spike grenade right into one soldier's visor then she charged into the others, just before the grenade went off, taking out the soldier and any others gathered around him.

Quickly, the other soldiers raised their guns and opened fire, but Texas was too quick for them and she ran around them, sticking spike grenades on some of them and kicking them into the others, taking out several at once. Then she grabbed one soldier's shotgun, took him out with a grenade and then opened fire on the closer soldiers then she hurled the gun at another soldier's face before throwing a spike grenade at him.

At last, the last soldiers were taken out and Texas was about to leave when she heard a door creaking open behind her. She turned round to see South stepping into the hangar, wielding a missile pod in her hands.

"Think you're so fucking tough, don't you, Texas?" South growled. "Well, let me ask you something: who's the monster now, bitch?"

"Aw, shit…" Texas quickly dived out of the way as South opened fire.

Down in the lower levels, Wyoming made his way down into the locker rooms, followed by two other soldiers, one wielding a battle rifle and the other carrying an assault rifle.

"Dude, we get to fight with Wyoming!" the battle rifle holder giggled excitedly. "Awesome!"

"Just clear the room, lads," Wyoming ordered sternly.

The two soldiers charged up to the entrance and raised their guns, but nobody came out to challenge them.

"All clear!" the battle rifle soldier cried.

"All clear, sir!" the assault rifle wielder echoed.

"Dear God, it's like idiot in stereo," Wyoming sighed.

"Nice zinger, sir!" A.R. giggled.

"Kiss-ass," B.R. muttered crossly.

"Shut up."

Wyoming entered the room and glanced around then turned to the soldiers. "You, look over there," he ordered A.R. "And you, come with me."

As he and B.R. wandered through the lockers, Wyoming rubbed the back of his neck with some regret. He felt so different without Gamma's voice in his mind. All he remembered of that day was coming into the locker room to get his sniper rifle… and then he was waking up on the floor, with his helmet removed and his AI chip gone. The Director had assumed that Texas had attacked him and stolen his AI, but Wyoming somehow knew that she wouldn't do something like that. Also, he was certain he'd heard some deep growling noises while he was unconscious, as well as felt his body doing some motions of its own. Was it possible that Gamma had pulled himself to escape? And if so, escape from what?

Wyoming shook his head to clear that thought and glanced around the room. "Now where are you hiding?" He stepped up to a locker and rapped its side. "Knock knock."

"Wait, who's there?" B.R. hissed, pointing his weapon out.

Suddenly a vent swung open on the ceiling and York dropped down into the room, kicking B.R.'s legs out from under him then he raised his shotgun and fired into him, sending him flying.

"Whoa, it's York!" A.R. cried, seconds before he was knocked down by his teammate.

York then jumped to his feet and turned to Wyoming. "Knock knock."

"Ah yes, that's what I'm saying," Wyoming replied, hurling a bench towards him. "Who's there?"

York ducked the bench then charged into Wyoming, driving him into the lockers. "It's York!" He swung a locker door open and smashed it into Wyoming's face then he observed the photo of a young girl stuck inside. "Hello."

Wyoming shook off the attack then swung out at him. "Who's there?"

"I told you," York cried, kicking him aside. "It's York!"

Wyoming spun round and raised his fists. "It's York… who?" He trailed off as York pulled out the locker then hurled it right into his face, knocking him out and sending pictures flying.

"It's 'York' catch, asshole!" York then snatched up the picture of the girl again for another look then gave a low whistle as he pocketed it and left the room. "Talk about knock knocks."

**(Insert bow chicka bow wow here. I know you want to.)**

Back in the hangar, Texas had to jump and dive around the missiles as South continued firing at her. Then South fired a whole volley of missiles right at her. Texas threw her arms over her head as the missile flew straight towards her…

But then, the missiles were hit with sniper rounds and blew up just inches from her. Texas looked round in amazement to see North striding confidently into the hangar with a smoking sniper rifle over each shoulder. "Well, hello, ladies. What seems to be the problem?"

"North, you know what the problem is," South snapped. "This bitch stabbed us in the back, and now it's time to return the favor. Whose side are you on?"

In response, North raised his snipers and took aim at South. "Tex, take a walk. I need to have a little chat with my sister."

Texas stared at him beseechingly. "North, you sure?"

"Go," he insisted. "This is a family matter."

Texas nodded then ran out of the hangar. She glanced over her shoulder to see Theta summoning the shield around North just as South opened fire. She hoped those twins would sort out their differences soon, but she still had her doubts about South. Then she turned and raced down the passages.

Soon she came into another hangar but she skidded to a halt as a Scorpion-Class tank came trundling into the bay. She quickly ducked out of the way just as it fired its cannon at her then she quickly got on her radio.

Down below, York had just made it into the control room when his radio crackled. "Hey, York," Texas called out. "I could use that distraction right about now!"

"Read you loud and clear, Tex," York replied. "One distraction coming right up."

"York, make it a big one!"

"Hey relax, it's me." York stepped up to a control panel, typed some quick commands and then pressed a button.

Out in space, several missiles were fired out of the sides of the _Mother of Invention_ and then they immediately turned round and crashed back into the ship!

Down in the passages, Carolina felt the whole ship shake as the missiles hit home. "Damn it, York!" she growled, running the opposite direction

In the labs, the Director stumbled back with the tremors, grabbing onto the console for balance. "What the hell is goin' on?! Who is shooting at us?"

The Counselor quickly checked the info on a nearby screen and then stepped back, his eyes wide with shock. "_We_ are!"

Meanwhile, Tex looked up as the room shook and the lights dimmed, and sighed in annoyance. "You call that big? Men…"

She then charged into the doorway, rolling into a ball to avoid a blast from the tank then charged across the hangar.

"She's over there!" the tank driver called out.

On the mounted turret, a soldier swung the gun around. "I got her!"

The gunner opened fire, sending Tex flying into a crate. The driver then fired the tank's cannon and sent them airborne. Then Tex, who'd been hanging onto a crate, pounced off it towards the tank.

Gunner quickly raised the turret to fire, but Tex landed forcefully in front of him and kicked the turret clean off the tank. "Jesus, lady!"

She then pulled off a grenade and raised it towards him, but then Driver swung the tank's barrel round and smashed it to her chest, knocking her off and making her drop the grenade – right next to Gunner!

"What the-?" Gunner quickly grabbed the grenade and fumbled with it for a terrifying moment. "Oh God, oh God… whoa!" At last, he got a firm grip on it then turned to Tex, who was just hanging on the barrel. "Hey bitch, catch!"

With that, he hurled the grenade out to her but Tex quickly swung up onto the barrel and punched the grenade back towards Gunner, seconds before it exploded and sent him flying. Driver then reversed the tank, making Tex lose her balance then he fired its cannon, sending her flying off the tank. Driver then turned the tank round and drove right towards her as she got to her feet.

Meanwhile, York had left the control room and had now entered a room marked 'GENERATOR'. He ran inside and found himself staring at a huge cylindrical engine, its insides sparking with energy. "Hello, what have we here?" he muttered, stepping up to the machine's access panel. "This looks important."

By then, the tank had picked up speed and smashed right into Tex, pinning her down against a pillar. The treads squealed in protest as Driver pushed it harder then he swung the barrel round until it was pointed right at her head.

At that moment, York pulled the panel open and stared at the many cables inside. "Hey Delta, I think we could get into a lotta trouble in here."

"I think we are already in a lot of trouble, York," Delta replied.

"Hmm, let's test that theory." With that, York grabbed a handful of cables and tugged them right out with a burst of sparks. As he did, alarms began to blare and the generator suddenly cut out. "Oh boy…"

In the corridors, Carolina ran as fast she could past the soldiers then suddenly she felt herself lifting off the floor. She looked round and saw the soldiers floating around her, crying out in panic. She then saw a monitor flash up a warning: 'GRAVITY DISABLED'. Cursing to herself, she pushed off a wall and floated off down the passage.

Back in the hangar, Tex turned her head round, ready for the cannon to blow her head off, and then she noticed a crate floating off the ground nearby. Throwing caution into the wind, she reached down and flipped the tank off her chest, just as it fired, sending it tumbling back. Tex then braced herself on the pillar and kicked off it, jetting out of the hangar.

Meanwhile, Carolina flew through the passageways, ignoring the panicking soldiers around her. As she rounded a corner, she kicked off a wall then plunged down an elevator shaft and landed on the darkened left, activating her magnetic clamps. As she pressed the down button, a voice called out from the shadows. "Carolina…"

She whirled round and raised her plasma rifles, as York stepped out of the darkness, holding his shotgun close. "Let's not do this. It doesn't have to be this way."

"What are you doing here?" Carolina demanded. "Why are you helping her?"

"It's not about her," York insisted. "I'm trying to do the right thing. You should too!"

"I am doing the right thing! I'm not deserting. She just wants your AI, York. She already went after Wyoming's."

York's jaw dropped in shock. "Is that what they told you?"

"I'm going to stop her!" Carolina yelled, as the lift began to descend. "I have to."

"You don't have to prove anything!" York put away his shotgun and then grabbed Carolina's arm, staring at her with a pleading eye. "Come on, let's leave this place! I can get you help. I can get those damn things outta your head! You can trust me."

"Maybe…" Carolina then raised her other arm, pointing the rifle right at York's head. "But you can't trust me."

York gave a sad sigh then he knocked the rifle out of her hand then grabbed her and wrestled the other rifle out her hands. But Carolina pulled out of his grasp then lashed out and kicked him back, sending her flying back into the shaft but she quickly ran down the sides and pounced on York. York did his best to block each of Carolina's kicks but eventually he took a kick in the gut and stumbled up before she kicked him down again.

As he floated back up, York stared at her. "Carolina-"

But she then kicked him right in the face, sending him spiraling up the elevator shaft. Then as she caught her breath, she pulled a small item out of her pocket and tossed it up after him. By then, the lift had reached its next floor and Carolina took off down the passage.

Meanwhile, York kept floating up and up until he hit the top of the shaft. As his vision came back, he looked up and spotted a small lighter floating towards him. On its side, he could see a circular symbol with a small name: CLUB ERRERA. Plucking it out of the air, York looked at it for a moment then he sighed and looked back down the shaft. "I'm so sorry…"

Down below him, Tex pelted through the passageways towards the bridge, jumping off the sides of the walls. As she neared the end, she kicked off and landed on the corner just as Carolina landed on the other side.

"Don't even think about it," Carolina warned.

"Don't try to stop me!" Tex retorted, charging forward.

Carolina quickly jumped off the wall then used her momentum to lunge forward and kick out at Tex. But Tex pushed her aside and knocked her to the floor but Carolina quickly recovered as Tex landed on the ceiling. Carolina immediately lashed out with punches and kicks, but despite being upside down, Tex blocked every blow. She then flipped right side up and lunged at Carolina, but Carolina ducked aside and kicked her into the wall. Tex then pushed off the wall and tackled Carolina into the doors, sending them tumbling into the bridge. Carolina grabbed hold of the railing while Tex landed on one of the doors as it pinged off the glass, cracking it slightly.

Tex then turned to the bluish Freelancer. "Give it up, Carolina."

"Never," Carolina retorted. "I can beat you."

"No… you… can't!" Tex then flipped backwards to the top of the door and kicked it down but Carolina jumped aside at the last second.

Out through the windows, an icy planet drew closer and closer as the _Mother of Invention_ plummeted out of control. But Tex and Carolina were too caught up in their battle to even notice, neither did they see the glass cracking beneath their feet nor feel the whole thing heating up as it entered the atmosphere. Carolina lashed out in a kick, but Tex dodged the blow then grabbed Carolina by the waist from behind and threw her against the glass, making it crack even more.

As Carolina floated away, and the whole ship began to shake as it neared the planet, Tex stood on the glass and looked to the other Freelancer. "You can't win, Carolina. But you can come with me."

Then she heard a loud creaking beneath her feet and looked down to see the glass beginning to crack. Quickly Tex jumped out of the way while Carolina curled herself into a ball for protection.

High above the snowy world of Sidewinder, the _Mother of Invention_ plunged out of the cloud layer, its sides engulfed in flames. It glanced off the side of a mountain and was knocked off-course, before crashing right into a snowy field.

On the bridge, Tex was thrown against the railing by the impact, but Carolina was flung right through the window, sending glass flying everywhere, and she landed right by the edge of a snowy cliff. She just had time to see the wrecked _Mother of Invention_ come to a stop in the snow before she blacked out…

* * *

It's a strange feeling, coming out of my own body, but since I am an AI, it wasn't so bad really.

I soon found myself in a strange chamber lit up by blue lights. As I wander through the room, I see a white figure sitting in the corner, his head bowed low. This was him, the one I had been looking for.

Carefully I step closer to him. "Hey there."

"Huh?" The figure lifts his head up and turns to look at me. "Oh, uh, hello," he says in a voice drained of any emotions. "Who are you?"

Those words cut through my heart like a knife. "You don't know me?"

"Oh, uh, sorry," he murmurs. "I'm just, um… tired. I'm really tired." He squeezes his eyes shut in thought. "My name is, uh… it's uh…"

"Your name is Alpha," I reply. "You're Church."

"Right, Church, that's me. And you are...?"

I feel a sad smile cross my face. "Let's just say we used to be together."

"Oh, um… okay." He shrugs as if accepting that that was the case.

I hold out my hand to him. "I need you to come with me."

"Oh, I don't think I can, but thanks." He turns his head away and sighs. "I think I'm just gonna stay here, you know, and rest."

I blink at him in shock. "You don't wanna leave?"

"I just… I don't think I can."

I sigh and lower my hand. "Okay. Maybe you just rest then."

"Yeah…" He then turns to look at me again. "Uh, what was your n… what was your name… your name again?"

"It's Texas."

"Texas? Like the state?"

"Yeah."

He gives a small chuckle. "Pretty funny name for a girl."

"Yeah, well, Church is a funny name for a guy," I laugh back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he admits.

"You gave me this name, you know."

He frowns. "I wonder why I did that."

I smile and place a hand on his shoulder. "Well, maybe if you think about it, it'll come to you."

"Yeah…" He then gives a loud yawn. "Hey uh, I'm gonna rest now. But thanks for coming by."

I feel a tear welling in my eye, but I quickly blink it back. "Okay. You rest." I turn to go but then I pause and turn round. "Church?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodbye."

He frowns again. "Huh. I don't know why, but… I hate goodbyes."

I sigh and let the tear slip down my cheek. "Me too."

"Okay." He turns and gives a little wave. "See ya, crazy state name lady."

I nod at this then I exit the system, calling out to Alpha, possibly for the last time. "Goodbye…"

* * *

'PROGRAM ALPHA: SESSION COMPLETE.'

Tex stared at the words for a moment, feeling tears run down her cheeks. All of this effort, all of those battles… all for nothing. She then turned to leave but she then saw something gleaming on the floor and she knelt down to look. She then picked a silver chain, on which hung a small gold ring with a heart-shaped blue ice diamond set into it. She stared at it for a moment, before suddenly remembering where she'd seen it before. One of the pictures of Allison in C.T.'s files showed her holding up the ring in her hand. The Director had given it to her as an engagement ring, some years before she was killed in action. Well, she was Allison now, so by rights, this ring belonged to her.

She stood up, took off her helmet then placed the chain around her neck before putting the helmet back on. Then she looked up and spotted Carolina lying motionless in the snows outside… then she saw another figure, almost hidden by the growing blizzard, stepping up towards her. With a gasp of horror, she turned and jumped out of the window.

Outside, Carolina slowly came to and sat up. Looking up, she spotted a white figure coming towards her, carrying a brute shot in his hands. "Maine, thank God," she sighed. "You've got to help me. We have to stop Texas before she ruins everything."

But Maine didn't seem to hear her. Instead, he holstered his weapon then he stepped up to her, grabbed her by the throat and hauled her off her feet.

"What are you doing?" Carolina gasped.

Maine then pulled off her helmet, dropped into the snow then reached out his other hand and grabbed the AI storage units in the back of her neck.

"No!" she cried in pain then she gasped as she felt the units get ripped right out of her skin. "NOOOO!"

Maine lowered his hand to stare at the units he'd taken and gave a satisfied growl.

"Maine, stop!" Tex called out.

Maine turned round to see Tex running up to him, holding out her rifle. "I know what you're doing, and I know what happened to Wyoming! Just stop now before this goes too far!"

Maine just gave an angry growl then turned to look at Carolina. She gasped as she saw his eyes, blank and lifeless. Then he turned around and flung Carolina right off the cliff!

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" Tex screamed.

She ran over to the edge of the cliff and just spotted Carolina reaching for her grappling gun before she disappeared through the clouds.

A low growl then made Tex turn round and she watched in horror as Maine kicked Carolina's helmet off the cliff then he removed his own helmet, lifted his hand up and inserted the AI units into his neck, next to Sigma's, before putting his helmet back on.

She then heard shouts behind him and she turned to see the Director and the Counselor standing horrorstruck in the snow as Maine turned to face them, flexing his muscles as he felt Eta and Iota entering his mind. Tex glanced between him and the gathering soldiers by the wrecked ship then she turned and fled the scene.

As Maine watched her disappear into the growing blizzard, Sigma appeared on his shoulder, followed by Eta and Iota.

"You run, Agent Texas," Sigma called with a sinister smile. "We are the Meta. And we will find you… very soon!"

* * *

**Whoa… what a sinister end to such an action-packed scene. I hope that explained a few things to you.**


	20. Reckless

**This episode doubles as the calm before the storm, and a repeat of an episode from the earlier but one season.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Reckless

_**FREELANCER OFFSITE STORAGE FACILITY**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

After a journey of several hours, Carolina finally reached the complex that Epsilon had described to her and slowed down by the outer wall. "How many?"

Epsilon did a quick scan of the area then frowned. "None."

"Really?" Carolina's eyebrows went up. "You're sure?"

"Positive," Epsilon replied. "We're alone."

Carolina tensed herself as she drove the Mongoose down the tunnel. She'd expected more security personnel surrounding the place; the Director was rarely alone when he did his research, whatever it was in this case. The whole thing smelled suspiciously like a trap…

Soon she entered a clearing and dismounted, looking round for the entrance.

"It's up here!" Epsilon called out.

She spotted him standing next to a tree and as she approached, she could see a small screen built into the trunk, showing among other images, a blue glowing sphere.

"I am sorry," a soft feminine voice spoke from the screen. "This is a secure facility. Only authorized personnel may enter."

"FILSS? Is that you?" Carolina gasped. "What's happened to you?"

"This is a secure facility," FILSS repeated. "Only authorized personnel may enter. Please leave the premises immediately."

"FILSS, this is Agent Carolina of Project Freelancer," the bluish Spartan ordered. "Acknowledge and go for secure."

FILSS was silent for a moment as she checked her files then she replied, "I am sorry. I recognize that designation, but only _authorized_ personnel may enter this facility."

Carolina sighed. "Church?"

Epsilon nodded and stepped towards the screen. "Open the door, FILSS."

"Certainly," FILSS replied. "Welcome back, Director. I did not expect to see you again so soon."

Carolina then looked towards the wall as a slot opened up, revealing a secret passage leading into the facility. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Epsilon and FILSS replied simultaneously.

"Strange," FILSS then said, sounding puzzled. "I was… unaware you left, Director. I will have to scan my files and find the error."

Carolina frowned. "Left?"

"Yes, since his last visit."

"So you show the Director inside the facility, as well as outside?"

"Strange, is it not?"

"Yes, strange." Carolina turned towards the passage, her eyes narrowed and a dark grin on her face. "And exactly what we were hoping for…"

* * *

_**OUTPOST 17-B: VALHALLA**_

As he waited with his team by the hill outside the Blue Base, Grif sighed and shook his head. "Well, this is depressing."

"Can it, private," Sarge snapped.

"What? I'm just saying what we're all thinking."

"You didn't say you were fat and worthless," Sarge retorted. "And we were _definitely_ all thinkin' that."

Since Carolina and Epsilon had left, the Reds and Blues had gone back to doing what they did best; fighting each other and capturing the flag. At this moment, the Blues had gained the upper hand and the Reds were trying to work out a negotiation.

"Alright, you know the drill," Tucker called from the base's wall.

"Do we have to?" Simmons sighed.

"That depends," Washington called, holding up the Reds' flag. "How badly do you want your flag back?"

Simmons turned to Grif who quickly stepped back. "Don't look at me, it's your turn."

Simmons sighed then he turned back to the Blues. "I would just like to let everyone know that I suck… and that I'm a girl… and I like ribbons in my hair… and I want to kiss all the boys."

Tucker shook his head. "You know, it was funny the first few times, but this _is_ starting to get depressing."

"Yeah," Wash agreed. "Hey, what else have you got?"

"Nothing! That stupid flag was the only thing we had left! You guys took everything else!" Grif waved a hand to where Caboose was standing, next to a huge pile of junk taken from the Reds, including their Warthog, Donut's flying motorcycle, several crates of weapons and even the leftover banana bread.

"Actually," Simmons called. "There is _one_ thing you haven't taken."

He led the Reds and the Blues back to the Red Base and disappeared inside, reemerging moments later carrying a huge weapon.

"Whoa!" Tucker gasped.

"Great ginzu gun show," Sarge breathed.

Caboose let out a long whistle. "That is a big gun."

Wash's eyes widened as he stared at the gun, which looked like a standard rocket-powered grenade launcher but with a huge curved blade on one end. "Is that what I think it is?" Terrifying memories of the Meta flashed through his mind. "Is that _whose_ I think it is?"

"Stolen alien weaponry used by the scariest fucking mute in the galaxy?" Simmons replied smugly. "Yeah, pretty much."

"It's like half-knife, half-rifle," Sarge added. "What would you call that?"

"I don't know, but we'll take it!" Tucker replied.

"No!" Grif snatched up the brute shot and hugged it close to his chest, keeping its blade away from his head or his crotch. "There is no way I'm giving up the Grif Shot!"

"Oh please," Tucker scoffed. "What we you gonna do, eat off it?"

"Uh, actually dickhead, I asked Donut to mount it for me in the base."

"And you know I can't resist a good mounting!" Donut added.

Wash blinked in astonishment. "You've been hiding one of the most advanced pieces of technology known to man, so you can hang it in your living room?!"

"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds dumb," Grif snorted.

"That's because it is dumb!" Wash bellowed.

"I think it's kinda cool!" a voice called out then.

The Reds and Blues turned round to see Doc standing at the bottom of the hill, his helmet under his arm and a big smile on his face. "I mean, when I met you guys, all you ever did was stand around and talk. But now you can't walk five feet without getting wrapped up in some crazy adventure."

Sarge raised his eyebrow. "What's your point?"

"I don't know, it's just cool," Doc replied, stepping up to the teams. "I mean, come on. You guys have been through a lot together. Don't you want something to remember all the good times?"

"The _good_ times?" Tucker cried. "I was stranded in the desert!"

"We were almost killed!" Simmons yelled.

"I learned my entire military career was a lie!" Sarge sobbed.

"And I got shot!" Donut added.

Wash quickly turned away, folding his hands behind his back and whistling casually.

"Ok, yeah, it wasn't perfect," Doc admitted, standing between the two teams. "But look what you all got out of it."

"You mean the rifle-knife?" Sarge asked.

"You mean the Grif Shot," Grif corrected.

**(Cue inspirational music)**

"Well, sure there's that…" Doc then turned to the Red Team. "But Sarge, you got to lead an actual military operation." As Sarge's eyes widened at this, Doc then turned to the Blues. "And Tucker, you learned to use that sword like a pro."

"Bow chicka bow wow?" Tucker gasped, swapping an amazed look with Caboose.

"Wash here found a new team. Simmons got back his old team. I managed to keep a patient from dying…"

"And in return, I didn't die!" Donut finished.

"You see?" Doc cried. "In the end, we all worked together and everyone got what they wanted!"

"Not everyone," Caboose murmured sadly.

Everybody turned to him and then they all felt miserable. Indeed, there was someone who didn't get what they wanted – or rather, two someones. Carolina and Epsilon had led them all over the place in their personal vendetta and they had followed along without any choice. And then when a choice did come, they'd all turned their backs and said no. They swapped despondent looks and bowed their heads in shame.

Then Tucker looked, switched on his sword and turned to leave the canyon, but Wash grabbed his shoulder and held him back. "You realize that if you go after them, there's no promise you'll come back. This isn't a game to the Director. He plays for keeps."

But then Sarge pushed Wash away and stood next to Tucker. "Oh well, this place was gettin' kinda stale anyway."

"What?" Wash stared in shock as first Caboose then the other Reds went to join Sarge and Tucker. "After everything Church and Carolina said? The-the way they treated you!"

"Hey, we gave _you_ a second chance," Simmons pointed out.

"Besides," Grif added. "If we quit every time Church started shouting, this shit would have been over a long time ago."

"We'll be outgunned," Wash spluttered. "We'll be out… everything! This is stupid. Just think for a minute before you do anything reckless."

Sarge then took a step forward. "Son, stupid and reckless is how we _always_ get things done."

"But Sarge, I-"

But Sarge slapped his hand over Wash's helmet filter then he pulled his helmet forward until he was staring right into his visor. "You know, there's one thing you Freelancers always seem to forget. And that's the fact that we've managed to kick your ass time and time again; Tex, Wyoming, the Meta _and_ you. Oh sure you've got all your smart plans, and your fancy technology, and your advanced training, but in the end, what has that got ya? Without a team you can count on and your fellow soldier by your side, all that doesn't really amount to squat, now does it?" He then moved his hand away and stood tall. "So instead of standing there bellyachin' all day, just tell us, are you gonna keep playin' it safe…" He then whipped out his shotgun, cocked it and held it out to Wash. "Or do you wanna get a little reckless?"

Wash was silent for a moment as the words sank in then he frowned. "This has got to be the worst idea… _ever_…" The others waited for the inevitable last words, but instead Wash gave the biggest grin he had ever given since before Epsilon's implantation, and grabbed hold of Sarge's gun. "But you can count me in!"

"Me too!" Donut cried.

"Yes… and me!" Caboose shouted gleefully. "Oh, Church is going to be so happy!"

"I'm in too!" Doc cheered, putting on his helmet. "Oh man, this is so cool! I love how inclusive you guys have become. I'm going to go pack my medical gear for the trip." With that, he ran off into the Red Base, whooping all the way. "WOOHOO, WE'RE BACK TOGETHER!"

**(Good show, Doc! You brought the teams to their senses! Great rally, buddy!)**

"Um guys, they have a huge head start," Simmons suddenly realized. "How are we supposed to reach them in time?"

Suddenly, there was a series of loud whooshing roars and the teams whirled round to find that three Hornet-Class gunships had dropped out of the sky and was now surrounding them.

"Freeze, this is an ambush!" the pilot of the lead Hornet called out through loudspeakers. "You are under arrest for the theft of UNSC property!"

"What?!" Simmons gasped. "We really are wanted criminals of the UNSC?!"

"Holy shit, Wash was right!" Grif cried.

"Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me," Wash groaned, slapping a hand over his visor.

"Surrender now!" the pilot called out. "You are outnumbered! Uh, well… technically you're not really outnumbered… I think we have the same number, uh, it's like one-to-one. But we do have airships! Fast, easy-to-fly airships, which we will now land… in order to take you to jail."

Wash and Sarge swapped knowing glances then they raised their weapons and pointed it at the airships as they landed.

Seconds later, the Hornets took off again, but with completely new pilots controlling them.

"Goodbye, people we stole these planes from!" Caboose called out from the Hornet he rode with Tucker.

"Mother fucker!" the head pilot bellowed, standing on the hill with the other two pilots.

"Man, this is awesome!" Donut whooped, as Grif steered his Hornet after the one carrying Sarge and Wash. "Hey Simmons, who's the blue guy with the yellow accents? His voice sounds familiar…"

"Oh right," Simmons muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Funny story about that…"

Down below, Doc came running out of the base, carrying a rocket launcher. "Okay, guys, I'm ready to go," he called out, running into the valley. "Guys? Hey guys, where are you?"

Just then, the pilots came running up to him. "Excuse me," the lead pilot called. "You wouldn't happen to have three airships we could borrow? Ours got taken by those fugitives we've been chasing."

"What?" Doc cried, dropping the launcher in shock. "After all I said just now, they went and left me behind… _again!_ GOD DAMMIT!"

Doc's curse echoed around the valley known as Valhalla, breaking the otherwise silence that would reign for many years to come…

* * *

Carolina treaded slowly and carefully down the passageway, keeping her gun trained at any moving shadow, every glint of sunlight, but nobody came to challenge her. The whole place was as silent as a grave.

As she stepped into the main storage area, Epsilon glanced around nervously. "I don't like this."

"Me neither," Carolina agreed. "Where _is_ everyone?"

"That's not it," Epsilon hissed. "I just got a weird case of… déjà vu."

Suddenly a voice rang out from the facility's loudspeakers. "_Don't worry; you'll see me again…_"

Then another voice called out, a deep Southern voice with hints of fatigue and impatience. "Play it again, FILSS."

"Sir, you really should stop to eat," FILSS insisted. "It has been several days-"

"Again!" the Southern voice demanded.

Carolina shook her head as she snatched up a shotgun then grabbed two plasma rifles. "You're not the only one…"

Epsilon then led her to a series of teleporters lining one wall and pointed to one. "This is it."

Carolina grabbed the rifles in each hand and turned to him. "Ready to meet your maker?"

"I got your back, Carolina," Epsilon replied.

With that, they both ran through the teleporter, ready for action… but when they reached the other side, they suddenly screeched to a halt and stared at the scene before them.

"Oh no…" Epsilon gasped.

Carolina took a step back in shock. "Church, what is this?"

"He kept trying…" Epsilon turned away with a sigh. "He kept trying to get her right."

"You think these things are anything like the real deal?" Carolina held her ground… as before her, hundreds and hundreds of black-armored robots turned round to face her, robots that all looked exactly like… AGENT TEXAS!

As the robots faced Carolina and Epsilon, they all flexed their shoulders, cracked their necks and then slammed their fists into their palms. Then one robot stepped forward and glared at the ex-Freelancer with glowing red eyes. "You have no idea what kind of trouble you are in."

* * *

**Holy cow jumping over the moon and landing face-first in a bucket of creamy cheese! Stuff just got real!**


	21. True Colors

**I would be making a song-related joke about this episode's name, but I have to be serious now, because this is now the action-packed first part of this season's finale.**

* * *

Chapter 21: True Colors

As the Tex robots faced Carolina and Epsilon, they all flexed their shoulders, cracked their necks and then slammed their fists into their palms. Then one robot stepped forward and glared at the ex-Freelancer with glowing red eyes. "You have no idea what kind of trouble you are in."

Epsilon disappeared into Carolina's armor as she stepped forward and raised her plasma rifles. "Alright, me first."

At once, all the robots charged towards her, but Carolina fired her rifles, mowing them down like ants in a napalm strike, but every time one group was taken out, another five took their place.

"Watch your left!" Epsilon cried out.

Dropping her rifles, Carolina turned and flipped backwards to avoid a drone's swipe then she drew out her shotgun and took it out. She then leapt right into the middle of the fray, bouncing off Tex helmets like stepping stones then she jumped onto a drone and skidded down across the floor, spinning in circles and firing at any Tex robot that tried to catch her.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick," Epsilon groaned nauseously.

Carolina then jumped off and continued her attack, firing at the robots in front and kicking out at the ones coming from behind. Then one Tex charged forward and knocked the shotgun out of her hands so she went straight into hand-to-hand combat, punching, kicking and flipping over each Tex that attacked. One Tex tried to grab her from behind, but Carolina wriggled out of its grasp, grabbed its wrist then hurled it into a pile of crates, knocking them down.

One crate burst open as it hit the ground, spilling out grenades like dropped marbles. Some of the drones stumbled over them and fell to the floor, but Carolina flipped up a grenade with her foot then kicked it into the face of a drone. She then whipped out her grappling gun, fired its hook into the grenade and began to swing it around like a flail, smashing several drones to the ground. One Tex tried to grab the grenade, but only succeeded in pulling the pin out and Carolina swung it into the ground just before it exploded, blowing up several other grenades and sending many drones flying.

"Watch out!" Epsilon yelled.

Carolina looked round and a Tex drone barged right into her, knocking her to the ground and sending her gun flying.

"Could you be a little more _specific?_" Carolina growled as she got to her feet.

"Yeah, uh, sorry Carolina," Epsilon stammered. "But, seeing this many ex-girlfriends in one room, kinda has me terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought."

"Well, snap out of it!" Carolina yelled, slapping a button on her thigh. "I need you!"

"Need me for- WHOOOOAAAAA!" Epsilon suddenly gasped as Carolina took off across the room like she was wearing rocket-boots.

"Church!" Carolina yelled.

"Right, right!"

With her new speed, Carolina raced through the robot ranks, bashing through them like a rocket-powered rhino and sending them flying.

"Carolina, I don't think I can do this much longer!" Epsilon cried.

"Just _hold on!_" she ordered.

"Seriously, you need to slow down!"

"NO! I can do this!"

Carolina then reengaged the robots in lightning-fast hand-to-hand combat, as Epsilon called to her to stop. Then she could hear other voices in her mind, memories of all the times she'd faced up to Tex. _She really wants to win… She doesn't know how to stop… You're a real hero, Carolina… She's always been like that…_

Then as she approached another line of robots, her speed unit cut out and she stumbled, a fatal error as one Tex delivered a powerful punch and sent her flying back into a crate, crumpling its side and slumping to the ground.

As she sat up, she could hear Tex's last words ringing through her head. _You can't win, Carolina…_

"Carolina, come on!" Epsilon yelled. "_Get up!_"

Panting loudly, Carolina raised her head and stared at the approaching Tex doubles. "She was right," she sobbed, the reality finally hitting her like several tons of bricks. "I can't do this… I can't beat her…" She bowed her head in defeat. "I could never beat her."

A Tex drone let out a deep laugh as they drew closer. "B-Better luck next time, C-Carolina."

With a sigh, Carolina closed her eyes and prepared herself for the end…

Then suddenly, three glowing plasma grenades shot out from nowhere and stuck onto three drones' heads. Carolina stared at them for a moment and turned round… to see the Red Team standing next to the teleporter exit. At the head, Donut stood with his arms folded and a smug grin on his face. "Nine points, ya dirty whores!"

Quickly Carolina dived out of the way just before the grenades went off and she skidded along the ground and landed right at the Reds' feet. She then looked up and saw the Blue Team standing next to her, Caboose giving a huge smile, Tucker beaming while brushing some black soot off his armor and Washington, with the biggest grin she hadn't seen since Epsilon's implantation on his face, holding out a hand to her. "Get up."

Baffled, Carolina took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

Wash just chuckled and handed her a pistol. "I told you, they're not so bad once you get to know 'em."

Around him, the Reds and Blues grabbed their weapons and stood at the ready.

Epsilon appeared on Carolina's shoulder and turned to the two teams. "Oh. I thought this wasn't your fight."

"Come on," Sarge cried. "Overwhelming odds with little to no chance of success? How could we resist?"

"You got a problem with that, Church?" Tucker added.

Epsilon just smiled sheepishly. "Guys, I am an asshole. I admit it, and I will gladly accept any and all smartass remarks after this is over. But I'd like to point out the fact that we're standing in a room full of crazy Freelancer robots that are ready to completely and utterly fuck our stuff up."

"So… cheesy forgiveness speech later?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Sarge agreed.

Carolina loaded her pistol then pointed it out. "Lock and load, people!"

Behind her, everybody prepared themselves for the greatest battle of their lives. Sarge cocked his shotgun and raised it up, Simmons hoisted his rocket launcher, Donut gripped his battle rifle with one hand and several grenades in the other, Grif held tightly to his Grif Shot, Wash pointed out his assault rifle, Tucker switched on his energy sword and made whooshing sounds and Caboose faced completely the wrong direction.

Epsilon then appeared on the brainless Blue's shoulder. "Caboose, I need you to get a little angry, okay buddy?"

"Okay," Caboose murmured nervously. "Yeah, I don't remember how to do that."

"I do." Epsilon then placed a hand on Caboose's helmet and disappeared into his armor.

Caboose flinched as he felt Epsilon enter his mind… then suddenly, to the shock of the Reds, Blues and Freelancers, he whirled round to glare at the drones with glowing red eyes then he let out a demonic bestial roar and charged straight into the robots, sending several of them flying. Then he raised his assault rifle and started bashing the bots aside.

"**My name is Michael J. Caboose!**" he bellowed in a deep voice as he continued his deadly assault. "**And I… hate… TAXES!**"

"It's 'Texas', you idiot!" Grif called out.

"**That too!**" Caboose then charged into the fray, firing his assault rifle.

"Come on, everyone!" Wash called out. "Now's our chance!"

"For our ancestors' ancestors," Sarge growled. "ATTACK!"

With a series of battle cries, the Reds, the Blues and Carolina charged towards the drones, and the room became a battle zone!

Carolina charged forward and kicked a drone in the head, knocking it back. Another drone ran towards her, but Tucker ran up to it. "Oh no, you don't! Stab!" He thrust his sword right into its chest then flung her aside before charging into the others. "Swish! Stab! Lunge!"

Sarge kicked another drone in the head and then fired his shotgun. "Take that! You just got Sarge'd, Bitch-pants McCrabby!" He then charged towards the others. "You're all about to get Sarge'd!"

As Wash punched several drones to the ground, Simmons took a step back and fired a rocket at an advancing group, sending them flying. "Oh yeah, that's right! Suck it, bots!"

Donut held back, firing his battle rifle, but then Sarge called out, "Donut, look out!"

Donut whirled round and saw a drone coming right for him. "Oh no!"

He covered his head with his hands, whimpering pathetically, but then Wash punched the drone down and fired his rifle right into its face. "Okay, we're done here."

Nearby, two more drones easily overpowered Grif then they each grabbed a leg and held them open. Three other drones then jumped into the air, intending to pile-drive right into his crotch, but Carolina intercepted them with a flying-kick of her own and knocked them aside. The other bots let go of Grif and charged into her, but then Tucker dived in and cut them down.

With a sigh of relief, Grif staggered back to his feet but then another drone ran up and punched him right in the groin, sending him flying back into another drone that kicked him up in exactly the same spot. "OOWWWWW!" he yelped as he fell through the air, crashing at Tucker's feet. "Not again!"

"Oh come on," Tucker cried. "You had to see that coming."

But soon, Grif wasn't the only one who was struggling.

Donut flung some grenades at some approaching robots but then another pounced on him from behind, knocking him down.

Other drones had Caboose cornered but he grabbed one fallen bot by the leg and swung it around, sending them scattering. He then charged forward but one drone came from behind and punched him in the back of the head, sending him sprawling to the ground and knocking Epsilon out of his head.

Simmons gasped as three drones tackled into him, knocking his launcher aside and pinning him to the floor. "It's not working! There's too many of them!"

Wash glanced around the room until he spotted Epsilon getting to his feet. "Epsilon, do you remember how the Alpha was able to stop the Meta?"

"Yeah, from the Director's notes," Epsilon replied. "But that was one guy, not a hundred."

"There's only one Tex. And Church…" Wash turned to face the AI unit. "Nobody knows her like you."

Epsilon gasped at those words. "Of course…" He then turned to face the robots with determined eyes. "Alright, stand back everybody. This is going to get a little… personal."

Epsilons then closed his eyes and focused his energy. Soon, he split himself into hundreds of copies which then charged into each and every one of the Tex drones…

* * *

I'll just say this right away; I'd never done anything like this before. But the guys were depending on me and I couldn't let them or Carolina down.

When I open my eyes, I find myself in a darkened room lit only by glowing blue lights, very similar to the room where Alpha and I were in before we were split up. Looking around, I suddenly spot a black figure sitting in the corner.

I knew right away that that was Tex. I feel tears welling up in my eyes but I quickly blink them back. No time for crying now, there's much to do.

Slowly I approach Tex and smile. "Hey, there."

"Huh?" Tex looks up and stares at me with no recognition. "Who the hell are you?"

Those words cut into my heart like a knife made of ice. "You don't… you don't know me?"

"Oh, I'm-I'm sorry," she murmurs. "I'm just really… _tired._ And… I'm really tired." She closes her eyes and tries to think. "Um, my-my name's…"

"Your name is Allison," I reply. "You're Tex."

"Right, right, um… Tex. That's me. And you're…?"

I just grin sadly. "Let's just say we… we used to be close."

"Oh. Okay." She shrugs as if accepting that fact.

I look closely into her eyes and I could see that she was just like the Alpha was after I'd left; the Director had been working on her for so long, she'd been broken down bit by bit. She was no longer the feisty, wild-tempered beast of a woman but a hollow empty shell, drained of any memory and emotion. I knew then that this was no fate for an AI like her. Alpha had suffered that same fate; right up to the point that when he was destroyed, he still believed that he was a ghost.

Carefully, I place a hand on her shoulder. "I need you to rest now, Tex."

"Oh, rest." Tex gives a loud yawn then nods her head. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"I thought you might." I pat her back then I take a step back. "Uh look, I have to go now, but… you just rest, okay? Goodbye."

She frowns. "Weird. I don't know what, but I hate goodbyes."

"I know why." I give a sad sigh, feeling the tears streaming down my eyes then I leave the system, calling out to her for the last time. "Goodbye."

* * *

Tucker braced himself over the unconscious Caboose while the Tex drones drew closer. The Reds were each struggling under a dog pile of robots, and Carolina and Wash stood back to back as the drones drew back their hands to punch them…

Then suddenly the drone next to Wash jerked violently then tilted forward, its functions shutting down.

All around the room, the drones began to malfunction and stumble back then they all slumped to the floor.

Tucker stared in amazement. "What the hell just happened?"

Carolina smiled as she tipped one drone over. "Church just happened."

At that moment, Epsilon appeared before them.

Grif let out a groan as he pushed out of his dog pile, clutching his codpiece. "Uh, you know, you could have done that before I got punched in the nuts by twenty of them at once."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Tucker giggled as he helped Caboose get to his feet.

"Nice goin' there, Church," Sarge called. "I guess sometimes little fairies really do make wishes come true."

"I could have told you that!" Donut retorted.

Simmons scrambled out of his pile and glanced over the battlefield. "So… I guess our work here is done?"

"There's still the Director," Wash replied.

He made to step forward but Epsilon held out a hand. "No. What comes next…" He turned to Carolina and nodded briskly. "Carolina and I need to do alone."

* * *

**Well, that was certainly the most intense scene ever, of all time.**


	22. Don't Say It

**This season finale may lack the intense action of some of the other seasons, but it will certainly tug a few heartstrings.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Don't Say It

"Beginning playback…"

As FILSS began to replay the video of Allison for the umpteenth time, Director Leonard Church let out a glum sigh. Allison had been all the world to him before the Great War, until that terrible day when he'd heard the news of her death. All that he'd gotten back from her was her engagement ring but that was gone too. Now all he had left was this video, the only one he'd gotten before she went to war…

"Leonard, come on, stop it," she giggled on the screen. "Put that thing down. You're gonna make me late, they're waiting for me."

"Hello, Director," a voice spoke coldly behind him.

The Director didn't even turn but simply smiled. "Hello, Agent Carolina," he drawled. "Would you like to watch this file with me?"

"No," Carolina replied.

"Play it again, FILSS," he ordered.

"Director?" FILSS began to protest.

"Again!" the Director snapped, smashing his fist on his chair.

Carolina stepped up next to him and shook her head. "So, this is what you've become."

"I just need to watch this," the Director sobbed, bowing his head sadly. "I think I have a way… a way to bring her back right this time."

"The authorities are hunting you now," Carolina insisted. "If I found you, they will too."

The Director lifted up his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I just need a bit more time…"

"No!" Just then, a glowing sapphire-blue figure appeared on his desk and glared at him. "You've had your fucking time. You have to answer for what you did; to the Meta, to Washington, to Carolina, to _me and_ to her! To Texas!"

The Director turned to the figure and smirked. "Hello, Epsilon. You came all this way just to see me?"

"I'm here to remember what you've done," Epsilon sneered. "_Somebody_ has to!"

Carolina stepped closer. "Church…"

"Not all of us got off scot-free, Carolina." As Epsilon ranted, his body shifted into different colors and his voice took different edges. First he became green and his voice became soft and electronic. "He was brilliant…" Then he shifted to red with blue and his voice was more childlike. "And we trusted him…" Then he became sky-blue and he spoke in jerky vocal patterns. "BUT HE LIED TO US…" Then he faded to black and his voice went deeper and more aggressive. "**He twisted and tortured us and used us!**" Then his body burst into orange flames and he spoke with a secondary voice overlapping his words. "Manipulated us for his own purposes, and for what? For this? This… _shadow?!_" Then finally he faded back to his own color and finished in his normal tones, "He needs to pay."

Carolina was silent for a moment then she took off her helmet and stared at the Director, her green eyes narrowed in spite. Then the Director slowly removed his glasses and bowed his head low, still listening to the video. Then he looked up at Carolina, his own green eyes staring at her with plea and fatigue.

For a long while, Carolina glared at her, but the more she looked at this saddened man in grief, the less angry she was at him. She slowly realized how broken he had been since Allison's death, and she felt nothing but pity for him. With a smile, she bent down and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Just a little more time," the Director murmured.

Carolina patted him on the shoulder then turned to Epsilon. "Come on, Church. We're leaving."

Epsilon stared at her in confusion. "I thought we came all this way to kill him."

"Church, remember what you learned in the memory unit? You need to let go." Carolina then pulled out the ring that Washington had left then she took the Director's hand and placed the ring into it. "Your past doesn't define who you are." She then took his hand and closed his fingers over it. "It just gives you a starting point for who you're going to be."

She then turned to leave but the Director placed his hand on her arm. "Agent Carolina?"

"Yes, Director?"

"Would you be so kind as to leave me your pistol?"

Carolina stared at him for a moment then she pulled out the gun and placed it on his desk.

"Thank you, Carolina," the Director murmured.

"Goodbye, Sir," Carolina whispered then she turned and walked out of the room.

The Director watched her go then he sighed and turned away, turning the ring over in his hands. "You were my greatest creation…"

"I don't know what I am," Epsilon snarled. "But I do know this – I'm more than just a copy of you. I'm better than you."

"I wasn't speaking to you," the Director said simply.

Epsilon looked at him for a moment then he turned and followed Carolina out of the room.

The Director then looked back to his screen. "Play it again, FILSS."

"Beginning playback," FILSS replied.

The video started from the beginning and the Director smiled as he watched. "Thank you, FILSS. Now, I would like you to erase all our files except for this one."

"All our files?" FILSS sounded quite shocked. "Does that include me, Director?"

The Director rubbed his hand over the console. "It has been a pleasure working with you, FILSS. I am sorry."

"And you as well, Director."

"And before you do, please shut down all the facility systems as well. Take everything offline."

"Director, this is a sealed facility," FILSS cried out. "If I shut down all the systems, life support would not-"

"Thank you, FILSS," the Director cut in sharply. "Shut them all down. Lock me in."

FILSS was silent for a moment. "Alright."

All around the facility, shutters began to slide down, teleporters switched off and screens faded to black.

As the door behind the Director began to slide shut, FILSS spoke up. "Was the Project a success? Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No." The Director sighed, placing his ring on the desk. "No, I did now. But I believe I might have come very close. I wish… I wish I knew."

"I see."

The Director picked up Carolina's pistol and raised it to his chin. "Perhaps the next time around…"

"It's been an honor, Sir." With that, FILSS's orb faded away from the screen and the door sealed shut, leaving the Director in the dark, with only Allison's voice speaking to him one last time.

"Don't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes…"

* * *

Carolina made it back to the outside just before the whole facility closed down behind her. Only then did she look behind her and she gave a sad sigh, knowing what the Director had done.

Then she stepped through the tunnel to find the Reds and Blues on the other side, and Epsilon, human-sized once more, appeared at her side. "I guess that's that."

"I guess it is," she agreed.

Epsilon then smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Carolina, after everything we've been through, I just, um… I just want to say thanks."

Carolina turned to him, eyes wide. "You're thanking me? For what?"

"For showing me a different side of myself."

Carolina beamed and placed her hand on his. "Same here."

Then she turned and watched the Reds and Blues as they watched Caboose and Donut fooling around on her Mongoose. "What about your teams? What will happen to them?"

Epsilon then gave a mysterious smile. "Oh, there's still one place we haven't visited, somewhere we can make a home."

Carolina turned to look at him, her face intrigued. "Show me."

* * *

_**FREELANCER COMMAND**_

_**MANY YEARS AGO**_

The Director paced slowly around his office, thinking over all that had happened in the past few days. Between Agent Texas' sabotage of the _Mother of Invention_ and Agent Maine's sudden turn towards Sigma's rampancy, things were looking very grim. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Oversight Sub-committee would get wind of this and investigate.

"This seems like a major setback for us," the Counselor said.

"Only momentarily, Counselor," the Director argued. "We will recover. The Alpha will need to be moved, though. Somewhere far from here, somewhere where no one knows who he is."

"He will need a security detail, someone we can trust," the Counselor spoke. "Might I suggest Flowers, Sir?"

The Director grinned. "Flowers? You mean, Agent Florida?"

Just then, the door swung open and a Spartan in blue ODST armor strode into the office. He removed his helmet and beamed at the Director, running a hand over his grey-tinted brown hair before giving a smart salute. "Ready for duty, Sir; and might I say, pleased as punch you picked me."

The Director raised an eyebrow at this. "Hmm, we will need a good cover story to explain his disappearance. People will wonder what happened to Florida."

"Leave that all to me, Sir." The Counselor brought up a map of the United States on the screen then pressed some buttons. As the Director watched, targets locked on to the state of Florida which soon broke off from the continent and broke apart into nothing.

"Very well, but security is not enough," the Director said. "The Alpha needs anonymity, a place where no one will think to look."

The Counselor then gave a mysterious smile. "I believe I know exactly the place."

The Director turned to look at him, his face intrigued. "Show me…"

* * *

_**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION (BECAUSE NOBODY REALLY CARES WHERE IT IS)**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Several miles from anywhere, in the midst of some high mountains, there is a small box canyon that doesn't seem much to look at. Its two bases, built on either side of the canyon, were overgrown with weeds and vines, and the few machines left had long since rusted away to nothing. The place was certainly not the best place to hide from the UNSC, but to the Reds and Blues, the little canyon known as Blood Gulch was home to them.

At that moment at the Red Base, Sarge stepped out next to their jeep. "Private Grif, front and center on the double!"

"Sarge, I'm tired," Grif moaned, stomping out of the base. "Do I have to do it on the _double?_"

"Look at me, Sir!" Simmons called, running up to Sarge. "I got front and center on the triple!"

"Dag nabbit, now I've got two insubordinate soldiers," Sarge groaned. "When I say double, I mean double!"

"I will only go so far as single and a half," Grif retorted.

"If these orders were hamburgers, then you'd do a double," Simmons joked.

"What?" Grif looked round at this. "Who had hamburgers?"

"The only hamburger meat here is gonna be your face when I'm done with my shotgun court-martial!" Sarge yelled, raising his gun. "And don't even ask me about the type of buns."

Grif sighed and bowed his head. "That sounds like the most delicious punishment ever."

"Of all time," Simmons added.

At the Blue Base, Caboose was fiddling with a piece of machinery they'd collected from their travels.

"Caboose, don't touch that!" Tucker warned. "You'll break it."

"Oh no, I won't…" Suddenly the machine began to spark then it exploded in Caboose's hands. "I broke it… Tucker did it."

"Dude, you can't say that when I'm right here," Tucker retorted.

"Tucker said it."

"Oh my God, shut up."

"Both of you shut up!" Washington bellowed from the base's doorway. "And get back to work!"

"What do you mean 'back to work'?" Tucker cried. "That implies previous work."

"I am putting my back to work," Caboose called out.

Meanwhile, on a cliff overlooking the whole canyon, two figures stood in the fading sunlight and observed the scene below; one figure wearing greenish-blue armor and the other looking more see-through and glowing sapphire-blue.

"Seems like they're getting settled," Carolina noted.

"Yep," Epsilon replied.

"So I guess everything is finally getting back to normal."

"What passes for normal around here, sure," Epsilon chuckled. "What can I tell ya? We're home. I mean, _they're_ home."

Carolina nodded then stepped closer to him. "Can I make a suggestion? Don't say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Epsilon asked puzzled. "I didn't realize I was going somewhere."

"I intercepted a military transmission," Carolina explained. "It seems some low-level thugs have some armor and equipment that's way above their pay grade. Sounds like it might be some of the missing gear from a certain defunct military project we both know."

Epsilon raised an eyebrow. "Is that right?"

"I think I'll go get it back. I'd hate to think about it being in the wrong hands."

"And?"

"And, with all that equipment, I could really use someone to help me run it. You seem uniquely qualified for the job."

Epsilon turned away. "I don't know."

"I figured we could set some things right, that we helped make wrong."

Epsilon puffed out his cheeks and let out a breath. "That's a lot of things to make right."

"Yep," Carolina agreed. "It could keep us busy for quite a while."

"It would be nice to be a good guy again."

Carolina stepped forward and raised her hand in such a way that it looked like she was touching the AI's shoulder. "Epsilon, what you and I were involved with… the things we helped do… I'll be honest – I don't know if we can ever get all the way back to good. But I think that we have a chance to do better. And if we wake up every day and try to make things better, eventually we might find that better is good enough."

Epsilon nodded at this. "Good enough…"

"Good enough…"

"Yeah…" Epsilon then turned to look at the Blue Base. "Still, I hate to leave without saying _some_thing. They deserve to at least hear goodbye."

Carolina stood next to him. "My mother had a saying. Did I ever tell you about my mother?"

"No," Epsilon laughed. "I don't think you ever did."

"She wasn't around a lot when I was a kid," Carolina explained. "And when she was, she could only stay for a short time. Seems like she always had somewhere else to be; something important to do. And when she left, she wouldn't say goodbye to me. Instead, she always told me, 'Never say goodbye. If you don't say goodbye, then you aren't really gone, you just aren't here right now.'"

Epsilon nodded slowly, letting the words sink in. "Your mother sounds like a smart lady."

"She was, she really was," Carolina replied, looking up into the darkening sky. "Had terrible taste in men though."

At that moment, down in the canyon, Caboose looked up and spotted the figures standing by the cliff edge. "Hey Church!" he called up. "Church, come down here! We wanna show you something! Church!" He glanced over his shoulder for a quick moment and when he looked back, the figures were gone. "Church?"

Then Tucker came running up to him. "Hey, Caboose, you find Church?"

"Nah, I didn't find him," Caboose replied, still staring at the edge.

"Well, where do you think he is?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere…" Caboose gave a little smile. "He's just not here right now."

With that, he and Tucker turned and went back inside their base. Outside, the sun reached the edge of the horizon, bringing an end to the Reds and Blues' adventures, its sunlight glinting off the surface of a slightly rusty sniper rifle lying on the edge of Blood Gulch…

* * *

**WOOOOOEEEEE! I've finally caught up with the story.**

**Okay, that's it from me until sometime after they launch Red vs. Blue Season 11. I don't know what crazy adventures our guys will get up to, but I certainly hope it will be as good as the others were.**

**My thanks, as usual, go to all the readers who've enjoyed my other stories and everyone who's been reviewing them.**

**So, until just after 14****th**** June, thank you and good night! (Or day depending on the time zones)**


End file.
